Kuroko Kyoudai no Basuke
by Kagami Ryu
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kuroko punya adik perempuan? Bagaimana bila dia terlibat dalam segala pertandingannya dengan maupun melawan Kiseki no Sedai?. Maaf gak pandai buat summary. Tetsuya. OC. Kagami. Seirin. Family, friendship, and maybe romance. Yay, ID changed to Kagami Ryu.
1. Chapter 1

OC Karakteristik

Nama : Kuroko Ryu

Sekolah : SMP Teiko Kelas 3-B

Umur : 14 Tahun

Tinggi Badan : 153 cm

Berat Badan : 37 kg

Tanggal lahir : 14 Februari, Aquarius

Gol. Darah : O

Ryu mempunyai rambut dan mata biru seperti Tetsuya, rambutnya sepanjang pinggul dan dikuncir kuda dengan pita merah (pemberian Akashi). Badannya kecil, berkulit seputih salju dan memiliki wajah dan suara yang manis, namun tidak dengan kepribadiannya. Dia energik dan periang namun sedikit sadis dan dijuluki sebagai 'Little Devil' dari SMP Teiko. Perawakannya yang seperti ini disebabkan karena dia terlahir prematur pada bulan kehamilan ke-7 ibunya. Dia dapat mengumpulkan data dan informasi pemain, namun tidak bisa sebaik Momoi, dia tak bisa memprediksi perkembangan dari pemain tersebut. Dia mengenal hanya mengenal Akashi dan Midorima dari kelima _Kiseki no Sedai._

* * *

 _Langit begitu gelap disertai guyuran hujan yang menimpa Tokyo saat itu. Seorang anak perempuan-kurang lebih 12 tahun-berdiri terpaku dibawah guyuran air hujan. Matanya melebar seperti tak percaya akan hal yang tengah ia lihat. Tak jauh dari anak perempuan tersebut, tergeletak seorang laki-laki yang usianya tak terlalu jauh dari sang anak perempuan._

 _Perlahan anak perempuan tersebut menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut. Kulit anak laki-laki tersebut yang agak kecoklatan, tubuhnya yang tingginya kira-kira 180-an cm serta wajah rupawan yang dimiliki pasti dapat memukau banyak wanita. Namun, bukan hal itu yang sedang terlihat dalam pancaran mata baby blue sang perempuan. Yang dapat ditangkapnya saat ini hanyalah warna merah pekat yang keluar dari tubuh si laki-laki._

 _Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, dia berlari mendekat serta berteriak._

 _"Masamune-senpai!"_

.

.

.

 _"Gara-gara kau, hal ini terjadi pada senpai!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Anta no sede..._

 _Zenbu no..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dia terlonjak kaget dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Bayangan akan mimpi yang baru saja dirasakannya masih teringat dengan jelas di otaknya. Matanya bergerak melihat jam digital yang terletak pada meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Warna merah dengan angka 05.17 seakan memelototinya untuk segera bangun.

Karena mimpi yang dirasakan, dia tak ada niatan untuk meneruskan acara tidurnya. Dia segera turun dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya pada sebuah kaca, wajah dengan kulit putih seputih susu, dengan mata dan surai _baby blue_ yang sewarna, serta bibir tipis dan mungil juga hidungnya. Seharusnya ia terlihat sangat manis, namun yang terlihat malah mata yang merah dan surai biru yang acak-acakan. Iapun hanya dapat menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan cermin untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

 _Segala ingatan buruk tidak bisa kulupakan... Bahkan sampai hari ini._

 _Gomen, senpai._

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tak lama kemudian dua orang laki-laki dengan surai _baby blue_ datang dari lantai dua rumah tersebut dan langsung menuju ruang makan. Sang wanita menoleh dan tersenyum.

" _Ohayou_ , _anata_ , Tetsuya" kata sang wanita.

" _Ohayougozaimasu, Okaa-san_ " sang anak laki-laki menjawab dengan wajah datarnya, sebut saja Kuroko Tetsuya.

" _Ohayou, anata._ " kata laki-laki yang lebih tua, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya.

"Ryu _wa_?" tanya ibu Kuroko.

"kurasa dia masih bersiap-siap." jawab anak lelaki bermarga Kuroko itu.

" _Ohayou, 'kaa-san, 'tou-san, nii-san."_ seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut dan mata yang sama warnanya-baby blue-datang dari lantai dua.

" _Ohayou_ , Ryu. Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" Tetsuya berkata sambil melihat adiknya tepat dimatanya.

"Iya, _nii-san_." jawabnya dengan tersenyum. Mungkin orang lain tak akan menyadari, tapi Tetsuya bukanlah 'orang lain' dia adalah kakak tersayang dari anak perempuan bernama Ryu. Yang dapat Tetsuya tangkap dari senyuman adiknya hanyalah kesedihan dan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam.

" _nii-san_ hari ini upacara masuk sekolah 'kan?" kata Ryu sambil memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan ibunya.

" _hai_ '"

"klub apa yang mau nii-san masuki?" kata Ryu dengan tatapan mata dan raut muka yang sama dengan kakaknya.

" _Basuke, kana?_ "

" _yappari, na... Nii-san_ sangat suka basket sih.." entah mengapa raut muka Ryu saat ini kontras dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Senyumannya yang hangat terpancar jelas dari sinar matanya, namun ada sedikit perasaan sedih dan khawatir akan kakak tersayangnya itu.

Ia hanya bisa berharap untuk yang terbaik bagi kakaknya. Di Seirin, sekolah baru kakaknya. Sekolah baru tanpa ada kelima monster dari sekolahnya saat ini, Teikou _chuugaku_.

.

.

.

 _Saat basket yang sangat kau cintai berubah menjadi hal yang menyakitkan._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

.

.

.

Bunga sakura berjatuhan di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya. Warna soft pink memenuhi seluruh pandangannya ditambah dengan warna biru langit yang menjadi latar dari pemandangan tersebut memancarkan segala unsur keindahan. Namun hatinya berkecamuk masih mengkhawatirkan kakaknya dengan sekolah barunya. Tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya, ia yakin pasti kakaknya baik-baik saja. Kakaknya itu kuat, pasti kakaknya akan mendapatkan- bukan tapi memilih hal yang terbaik untuknya.

* * *

Haah...

"bosan" satu kata terucap dari bibir mungil dari Ryu.

"Ryu-chi~n" tiba-tiba ada anak laki-laki berambut kuning memeluk Ryu dari belakang. Tingginya kira-kira 187 cm, berbadan tegap dengan wajah yang tampan.

" _Naniyo, Kyouhei?_ " Ryu tetap dengan wajah datarnya melepaskan pelukan anak yang telah diketahui bernama Kyouhei.

"Apa pamflet untuk perekrutan siswa baru ke klub kita sudah jadi?" tanyanya dengan binar antusias terpancar dari matanya.

"Sudah, tinggal besok kita menyebarkannya. Tapi kukira walau tanpa pamfletpun mereka akan masuk ke klub kita."

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kyouhei

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Tentu saja karena 3 kali kemenangan lima monster itu banyak yang ingin masuk klub basket kita." jawab Ryu.

"iya-iya. Aku tahu itu, aku hanya menggodamu saja." jawab Kyouhei dengan cengiran menempel di wajahnya. Tapi Ryu lebih tau kalau Kyouhei merasakan _pressure_ dari beban yang berat yang harus ditanggung. Kemenangan 3 kali dari senpai mereka yang telah lulus memang memberi rasa bangga terhadap mereka serta nama baik sekolahnya meningkat. Namun setiap hal pasti memiliki dua sisi, salah satu sisi negatifnya adalah hal itu memberi beban tersendiri bagi kohai yang ditinggalkannya. Terutama untuk kapten tim basket yang baru-Takano Kyouhei 3-B untuk tahun ini.

"Kyouhei..." panggil Ryu dengan menatap mata lelaki itu dengan dalam. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan tersenyum lebar-yang dimata Ryu terlihat dipaksakan-dan mengacak rambut Ryu.

" _Ashita wa ganbarouna,_ Ryu-chin." dengan itu diapun pergi.

.

.

.

 _Saat mereka memberi beban berat untuk kami. Hal apa yang harus kulakukan untuk pertama kali?_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meringankan beban mereka?_

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Hari ini melelahkan. Bahkan setelah semua pelajaran selesai dia harus mempersiapkan latihan klubnya hari ini. Biasanya dia tak akan sesibuk ini, namun dari tahun ini posisinya naik dari manajer tingkat dua menjadi manajer tingkat satu. Haaah... Apa boleh buat tugas tetaplah tugas, dia harus mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Setidaknya dia ingin sedikit meringankan beban mereka walau dari belakang mereka, mendorong dengan kekuatan yang tidak seberapa. Walau hanya dari pinggir lapangan basket.

.

.

.

"haah... Lelahnya..." dia meregangkan otot-ototnya sambil berjalan keluar area sekolah. Walaupun tubuhnya lelah, tanpa disadari ia telah berjalan menuju arah lapangan street basket. Entah mengapa dia merasakan keingin yang kuat untuk pergi ke arah tersebut.

Sesampai di sana, dia melihat 2 orang sedang melakukan one-on-one. Salah satunya adalah anak laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ yang sangat ia kenali dan seorang lagi adalah anak laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan surai merah-hitamnya. Dari sana terlihat sekali bahwa kakaknya kalah telak dalam match itu. Tapi karena rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, dia mendekat dan bersembunyi. Sayup-sayup dia mulai mendengar perbincangan dua orang tersebut.

"Apakah kau dengar apa yang baru kau katakan? Seberapa besar kau menganggap tinggi kemampuanmu hingga berpikir untuk bisa mengalahkanku? Aku tak percaya betapa arogannya kau menantangku!" si merah berteriak pada kakaknya.

" _Masaka_ , tentu saja Kagami-kun lebih kuat daripadaku. Aku tahu sejak sebelum kita bertanding." jawab kakaknya pada orang yang baru dikenal bernama Kagami. Mendengarnya Kagami menarik kerah Tetsuya dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. "Apa kau mengajakku bertengkar? Apa yang kau maksudkan?" jawabnya dengan wajah yang menurut Ryu menyeramkan. Namun kakaknya tetap berwajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat Kagami-kun dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Ha!?" dengan itu Kagami melepaskan kerah Tetsuya yang tengah dicengkramnya.

 _"ano_..." Tetsuya berkata sambil mengangkat bola basket yang sedang dipegangnya ke hadapan Kagami.

"Cukup. Aku tak tertarik pada orang lemah." kata Kagami sambil berjalan menuju tasnya yang tergeletak disamping lapangan.

"Biar kukatakan satu hal ini. Kau lebih baik berhenti bermain basket, tak peduli berapa besar kau mencoba menutupinya dengan kata manis seperti kerja keras, yang paling dibutuhkan adalah bakat. Kau tak punya bakat dalam basket." Hal itu membuatmu marah dan kau ingin keluar dan menghajarnya. Namun sebelum kau dapat melakukannya, kakakmu bertindak terlebih dulu.

"Aku tidak mau." dengan tegasnya ia berkata hal itu.

"Aa!?"

"Pertama, aku mencintai basket dan aku tidak mempunyai faham yang sama denganmu. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang kuat atau siapa yang lemah." terangnya

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak seperti kamu. Aku adalah banyangan."

Setelahnya Kagami pergi dari lapangan basket itu. Suara kakakmu

"Ryu, keluarlah. Aku tahu kau ada disana." kata Tetsuya sambil membereskan barangnya.

"teehee.. Aku tertangkap basah, ya..?" kata Ryu sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyianya. Merekapun mulai berjalan pulang kerumah bersama-sama.

" _ne.. Nii-san._. Kenapa kau menantang orang bernama Kagami- _senpai_ tadi?" kataku penasaran.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Tetsuya membalikkan pertanyaan pada adiknya.

"Kalau dari yang kudengar _nii-san_ ingin mengetahui kekuatan Kagami- _senpai_. Tapi untuk apa _nii-san_ mencari tau?" Tetsuya hanya membalas pertanyaan adiknya dengan sebuah senyuman. Namun dari senyuman itu Ryu tau apa yang sedang diincar oleh kakaknya itu. Ryu 'pun membalas senyuman kakaknya dengan senyumannya yang paling tulus dan memancarkan 100% aura manisnya.

.

.

.

 _Semoga saja dengan ini senyumanmu serta senyuman mereka kembali bersinar terang diwajah kalian._

 _Semoga saja 'cahaya' barumu menuntunmu mendapatkan hal yang kau inginkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya, para anggota tim basket Teiko melakukan latihan dalam gym. Seorang anak perempuan dipinggir lapangan memperhatikan latihan sambil mencatat sesuatu pada notenya. _"Apa onii-san sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan Kagami-senpai, ya?"_ adalah yang ada dibenaknya saat ini.

"Ryu-chi~n" lagi-lagi si pirang bernama Kyohei memeluknya dari belakang. "Kyouhei, bisakah kau berhenti melakukan ini." kata Ryu sambil melepaskan pelukan dari temannya itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah melihat wajah si pirang yang memelas karena tidak diperhatikan. "Bisa tidak kau mengatur latih tanding dengan sekolah lain. Aku bosan jika setiap hari yang kita lakukan hanyalah latihan dasar." jawabnya dengan agak memelas pada Ryu. Helaan nafaspun terdengar dari mulut Ryu.

"Kenapa kau tak usulkan ini pada pelatih. Kau kan kaptennya." jawab Ryu.

"He.. Apa hal itu bisa dilakukan?" tanyanya. Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Ryu.

"Tentu saja bisa, _baka_. Jika kau benar ingin latih tanding, usulkan saja ke pelatih. Itukan wewenangmu sebagai kapten" dengan itu Kyouhei pergi sambil berucap terima kasih.

Tak lama setelah Kyouhei pergi, Ryu dirangkul oleh seseorang lagi. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas.

" _Naniyo_ , Ranmaru?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang merangkulnya. Ia memiliki rambut merah dengan poni sisi kiri lebih panjang dari yang kanan, dan tentunya betubuh tinggi.

" _anosa_... Richi... Ayo pulang sekolah kita ke majiba!" kata orang yang dikenal dengan nama Mori Ranmaru.

"Pertama, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu. Dan kedua, untuk apa aku harus pergi bersamamu?" jawab Ryu dengan sedikit menahan amarahnya.

" _Iinjyanai_. Tenang saja aku yang akan traktir." mendengar kata 'ajaib' itu Ryu pun langsung tergiur dan meng'iya'kan ajakan Ranmaru.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya, Ryu dan Ranmaru pergi ke Majiba sepulang sekolah. Ryu hanya mau memesan _Vanilla shake_ saja, namun Ranmaru memaksanya untuk memesan _teriyaki burger_ "Makanlah yang banyak dan cepatlah tumbuh" katanya sambil mengacak rambut Ryu. Walaupun agak kesal karena dikatai pendek secara tidak langsung, Ryu menerima tawaran Ranmaru, namun dia memilih _super spicy teriyaki burger_ karena dia sangat suka makanan pedas. Maklum saja jika Ryu merasa kesal karena tingginya hanyalah 153 cm pada saat ini. Diapun heran dengan pertumbuhannya padahal dia sangat suka dengan susu sampai sehari dia bisa menghabiskan 3 botol susu. Tapi tubuhnya tetap saja kecil.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka pergi mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Dia melihat dua orang yang dia kenal, maka dia duduk dimeja dibelakang anak laki-laki berambut _baby blue._ Namun karena tingkahnya yang agak aneh, Ranmaru pun bertanya sambil duduk dihadapanya. "Ada apa, Richi?""sshh..."

"Pergilah ke tempat yang lain" kata si merah yang Ryu kenal dengan nama Kagami.

"Aku tidak mau." jawab sang kakak. Mendengarnya Kagami berkata sambil melihat sekelilingnya "Jika seseorang melihat kita, mereka akan mengira kalau kita itu teman baik!" hal ini sungguh membuat Ryu menahan tawa yang diikuti oleh tatapan aneh dari Ranmaru.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat langgananku." Kagami menghela nafas lalu melempar salah satu burger dari gunungan burgernya ke Tetsuya. "Aku tak suka orang yang buruk dalam basket. Tapi aku sedikit mengakuimu." Tanpa sadar Ryu telah tersenyum senang setelah mendengar ucapan Kagami tersebut. "Terima kasih"

Setelahnya Ryu yang selesai pulang mendahului dua orang tersebut. "Richi..." panggilan Ranmaru menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya. " _Nani?"_ jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tertarik pada orang tadi?" kata Ranmaru. "Aku hanya sedikit khawatir padanya. Tapi kurasa aku hanya berlebihan, kakakku sudah punya teman yang mungkin akan menjadi sahabatnya." terang Ryu. "Hai'? Ryu no Onii-san? Anak laki-laki kekar berambut merah itu?" tanya Ranmaru dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Bukan tapi satunya lagi" sedikit kesal Ryu menjawabnya.

"Ha!? Aku tak melihat orang lain lagi." namun Ryu hanya diam dan meneruskan acara pulang ke rumahnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau memang seorang yang penuh banyak kejutan._

 _Apakah dengan ini aku boleh berharap lebih?_

 _Apakah nanti harapanku tidak membebanimu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tadaima_." Suara yang terdengar dari pintu depan membuat Ryu segera berlari melesat menuju sumber suara tersebut.

" _Okaeri_ , _Nii-san_. Kagami- _senpai to doudatta_?" tanpa membuang waktu Ryu langsung ke topik utamanya.

"Bukankah kamu sudah mendengarnya?" Bukannya malah menjawab, Kuroko yang lebih tua malah memberi pertanyaan pada adiknya.

"Tapi aku masih belum tahu hasil akhirnya. Ayolah, nii-san beritahu aku." Ryu yang dasarnya keras kepala memaksa sang kakak untuk memberitahunya. Tetsuya pun tersenyum dan berkata "Kagami-kun adalah 'cahaya' baruku." Karena terlalu senang senyuman paling lebar merekah pada wajah putih porselennya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah memberimu dorongan semangat._

 _Namun aku sangat berharap kau dapat meraih hal yang paling kau inginkan.  
_

* * *

Selesai juga cerita pertamaku

Maaf, kalau ceritaku kurang bagus, salah ejaan dan terlihat banyak sekali time skip.

Cerita ini kubuat sejalan dengan Animenya, jadi tak semuanya adalah ceritaku. hehehehe...

Maaf jika aku banyak memakai bahasa jepang, soalnya ada banyak tutur kata yang kalau di-translate jadi bahasa Indonesia jadi kurang enak di baca (pakai feeling, hehehehe...). Bagi yang tidak mengerti tolong katakan, akan kuberi translate Indonesia-nya di fanficnya.

Apa sebaiknya kulanjutkan atau _Owari_?

RnR Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko Kyoudai no Basuke

Chapter 2 is Up!

hehehe... aku putuskan melanjutkannya dan insya allah bakal update 3-6 hari sekali. bila _lagging_ mohon maaf.

* * *

 _Air yang turun dari langit membasahi segala hal yang terkenanya. Seorang anak perempuan berambut soft blue panjang berlari dibawah guyuran hujan. Entah apa atau siapa yang mengejarnya sehingga ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dia berlari tanpa arah dan tak memperhatikan jalan, tibalah ia di jalan raya. Karena terlalu tiba-tiba, dia tak bisa bergerak dari truk yang akan menerjangnya. Namun sebelum itu seseorang meneriakkan namanya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya menjauhi truk itu. Tanpa dapat dihentikan, hal buruk itupun terjadi._

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk bertamu pada acara malamnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan, rambutnya berantakan, serta tubuhnya dibanjiri buliran-buliran peluh. Ia bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan dirinya. Walaupun hal tersebut tak akan sepenuhnya menenangkan hatinya yang dipenuhi awan-awan gelap. Air shower yang membasahinya tak akan bisa membersihkan rasa penyesalan atas hal yang telah ia perbuat.

.

.

.

 _Apakah aku pantas menerima kebaikanmu?_

 _Bukankah hal itu tak pantas untuk orang sepertiku?_

.

.

.

" _Ohayou, nii-san_." sapa Ryu ketika dia melihat kakaknya turun dari lantai dua rumah mereka.

" _Ohayou_ , Ryu." Tetsuya menjawab sambil duduk disebelah adiknya. "Hari ini apa yang akan kakak lakukan?" Tetsuya sejenak berpikir dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku akan meminta formulir pendaftaran _official member_. Ryu sendiri?" "Hari ini kami ada latih tanding, Kyouhei tak bisa berhenti meminta latih tanding. Jadi, ya... Haha." Tetsuya tersenyum mendengarnya dan berkata "Kau terlihat senang, Ryu." Wajah Ryu memerah seketika dan iapun bungkam sepanjang acara sarapan itu.

.

.

.

Acara latih tanding yang dilakukan _Teiko_ vs _Meiko_ chuugaku hari ini membuat Ryu agak gugup. Namun dia mempercayai teman-temannya yang akan bertanding.

Hasil sementara pada kuarter ketiga adalah 89-50 dengan keunggulan Teiko. "Hummm... Mereka bagus juga, tapi kita tak boleh membuat mereka mencetak angka lebih dari ini." Kyouhei berkata pada teamnya. "Bagaiman kalau berpindah dari man-to-man ke zone defense? Dengan begitu mereka tak akan mudah mencetak skor." usul Ryu pada para pemain, namun kelihatannya mereka tak sependapat dengannya. "Apa maksudmu, Ryu? Memang aku tak ingin mereka mencetak angka lagi, tapi aku ingin kita dapat mencapai angka lebih dari itu. Maka dari itu, semuanya ayo naikkan level dan buat double score... Kalau tidak triple score. Setuju?" kata Kyohei panjang lebar yang dijawab dengan 'OSU!' oleh yang lain. "Tunggu dulu, Kyouhei. Sebaiknya kau jangan melakukan hal itu." Ryu tidak suka dengan jalannya perbincangan dan mencoba membujuk teman-temannya untuk tidak melakukannya. "Kenapa tidak? Senpai-senpai kita bisa, maka kita juga harus bisa melakukannya."" _Demo_...""Ah, sudahlah. Ayo cepat semuanya." dengan itu Kyouhei dan yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan bench. ' _Demo_ , jika kau lakukan itu apa bedanya kalian dengan mereka? Kalian tak akan lagi bisa merasakan kesenangan bermain basket, kalian tak akan ingat alasan awal kalian bermain basket.' adalah hal yang ingin Ryu katakan, namun dia tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Pada akhir pertandingan, sesuai katanya _Teiko_ menang dengan 105-58. Namun Ryu tak merasakan apapun, hanya dinginnya hawa dari kemenangan tersebut serta wajah-wajah lawan mainnya yang penuh dengan keputus-asaan. Mimpi buruk yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan.

.

.

.

 _Aku hanya ingin mendukung kalian dan melindungi kalian agar tidak menjadi seperti 'mereka'._

 _Namun kurasa kalian tak memerlukannya. Apakah kalian akan menerjang segala hal tersebut dan menjadi semacam mereka?_

 _Apakah memang tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu kalian? Apa aku tak bisa mencegahnya?_

.

.

.

Sepulang dari latih tanding Ryu langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa menerima ajakan teman-temannya untuk mampir ke Majiba. Sesampainya, ia melemparkan tas serta blazernya sembarangan dalam ruang keluarga dan ingin merebahkan diri di sofa. Namun kakaknya masuk datang sebelum ia melakukannya. "Ryu, ada apa?""tak ada apa-apa, _nii-san_. Apa hari ini ada hal yang menarik, _nii-san_?" Ryu cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar tidak membuat kakaknya khawatir. "Kurasa tidak ada, tapi aku mendapat formulir pendaftaran _official member_. Tapi ada hal yang aneh dari itu, coach hanya akan menerimanya hari senin pukul 08:40. Kira-kira kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya sambil duduk disamping sang adik. "Aku punya perkiraan, sih. Tapi... Aku tak akan mengatakannya. Hanya saja aku punya satu saran untuk _nii-san_." Ryu tersenyum jahil menghadap pada kakak satu-satunya itu, membuat Tetsuya merasakan perasaan tidak enak. "Apa itu?""Sebaiknya _nii-san_ membawa megaphone hari itu kalau tidak mau kelelahan. Teehee..." sambil mengatakannya Ryu pergi meninggalkan kakaknya untuk mandi. Yang ada dibenak kakaknya hanyalah 'kenapa?'.

.

.

.

Pada hari senin yang cerah di Seirin _Kokou_ -tepatnya di atap-ada seorang perempuan dan 5 orang laki-laki. Tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan mereka lakukan, tapi salah seorangnya berambut _soft blue_ dan merah-hitam.

"hum... Hum... Hum.. Aku telah menunggu kalian." dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya si perempuan berkata pada para lelaki itu.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Jawaban Kagami atas tingkah bodoh _senpai_ nya.

"Apa ini 'duel'?" Tetsuya berkomentar.

"Aku benar-benar lupa, tapi Senin..." Kagami berkata dengan biasa namun selanjutnya ia berteriak "5 menit lagi sudah waktunya upacara." Dengan mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya, Kagami melanjutkan "Nih, cepat ambil."

"Sebelum itu aku punya satu hal yang ingin kukatakan. Aku berjanji setahun yang lalu ketika mereka memintaku untuk menjadi coach. Aku berjanji untuk bersungguh-sungguh mendorong team untuk memenangkan kejuaraan nasional. Jika kalian pikir kalian belum siap untuk itu, ada klub lain yang bisa kalian masuki."

"Ha? Tentu saja aku—" belum sampai Kagami meneruskannya, coach memotong perkataannya."Aku tau kau kuat. Tapi aku ingin tau kalau kalian punya hal yang lebih penting. Tak peduli seberapa kerasnya kau berlatih, 'suatu hari nanti' dan 'jika bisa' tidak dapat diterima. Aku ingin tau kalian punya ambisi yang kuat dan keinginan besar untuk mencapainya. Sekarang teriakkan tingkatan, kelas, dan namamu serta tujuan kalian. Jika kalian tak bisa mencapainya, kalian akan kembali kemari dan nyatakan perasaan kalian pada anak perempuan yang disuka dengan telanjang." hal itu sontak mendapat teriakan kaget dari ketiga anak kelas 1 SMA.

'Haa... Jadi ini maksud Ryu.' pikiran itulah yang muncul pada benak Tetsuya. Dan benar saja Tetsuya membawa benda yang disarankan adiknya karena ia percaya adiknya tak pernah membohonginya.

"Anak-anak kelas 2 yang sekarang melakukannya tahun lalu." lanjut _Coach_ mereka.

"Apa? Aku tak pernah mendengar hal ini.""Tidak, kurasa aku dengar hal ini saat mereka merekrutku.""Tapi aku tak percaya mereka akan benar-benar..." ketiga anak kelas 1 itu berbicara dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku mencari sesuatu yang konkrit dan layak untuk disebut ambisi. Harus lebih tinggi dari 'bermain pertandingan untuk pertama kali' atau 'melakukan yang terbaik'."

"Mudah sekali. Ini sama sekali tak bisa disebut dengan tes." sambil berucap itu, Kagami melompat dan berdiri pada pagar pembatas atap serta meneriakkan. "Kelas 1-B nomor 5, Kagami Taiga. Aku akan mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan menjadi pemain terbaik di Jepang!"

"Selanjutnya! Jika kalian tidak cepat-cepat, para guru akan segera datang kemari." Dengan nada jahil _Coach_ -Aida Riko- berkata pada para kelas 1.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh mengatakan kalau aku ingin pacar." salah seorang dari mereka bertanya pada Riko.

"Tidak boleh. Yang lainnya?"

"Baiklah, aku. Kelas 1-A, Kawahara Kouichi, pemain dari Chuo-ku, Tokyo. -"karena terlalu panjang Riko menendangnya untuk segera menyingkir.

"Selanjutnya."

"Ano, aku ingin pacar."

"Aku bilang tidak boleh."

"Kelas 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi. Aku suka membantu orang, jadi ketika seorang senpai meminta bantuan, aku segera menarwarkan diri untuk menolongnya."

"Kelas 1-D, Furihata Koki. Anak perempuan yang aku suka mengatakan bahwa dia akan pacaran denganku jika aku menjadi yang terbaik pada suatu bidang. Maka dari itu, aku bergabung dengan team basket untuk menjadi nomor satu."

"Jika ini tak bisa diterima, aku tidak masalah jika tak dapat bergabung." kata Furihata pada Riko.

"Aku rasa aku sedikit tersentuh. Siapa selanjutnya?" Tiba-tiba Tetsuya muncul dibelakang Riko dan mengagetkannya. "Maaf, aku tidak terlalu bisa berteriak, jadi bolehkah aku memakai ini?" Tetsuya mengangkat _megaphone_. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Riko. Tapi sebelum Tetsuya menyelesaikannya para guru datang terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

 _Teiko Chuugaku_

Ryu bersenandung sambil berjalan menuju gedung olahraga ertama untuk latihan klub basket. Namun sebelum masuk dia mendengar ercakaan ara anggota tim basket Teiko.

"Hey, kelihatannya salah satu dari menajer kita akan dikeluarkan dari tim basket, kalau dilihat sih seertinya Kuroko." Salah seorang pemain yang Ryu kenali dari suaranya adalah Kosuke Kenji mengatakan hal tersebut. Ryu terpaku pada posisinya di depan pintu.

"Benarkah? Kau tau darimana akan hal itu?" jawab pemain lain.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kapten dan wakil kapten kita." Ujarnya,

"Kau menguping!? Yah, kalau menurutku sih itu salahnya sendiri, waktu latih tanding lalu kan mereka berselisih pendapat." Balas pemain lainnya.

Karena tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi, Ryu membuka pintu sambil berteriak dengan suara yang dibuat seceria mungkin. "Oi, cepat lakukan latihan fisik. Kalau tidak kau harus melakukannya lima kali lipat." Mendengarnya, semua pemain sesegera mungkin beranjak pergi karena takut akan ancaman iblis manis yang dijuluki ' _Little Devil'_ dari _Teiko_. Walaupun begitu rasa luka samar-samar terpancar dari bola mata birunya.

.

.

Latihan hari itu berjalan seperti biasanya, namun tetap saja perasaan tak enak menjalar dihati Ryu. Dan itu terbukti saat ia dipanggil oleh Kyohei keruangan klub basket.

"Ryu... keluar dari tim basket. Keputusanku _final_." Kyohei memecah keheningan dengan nadanya yang serius diperkuat dengan hilangnya panggilan –chin pada nama Ryu.

" _Keluarlah dari tim basket. Ini perintah."_ _—_ Sekelebat ingatan muncul dibenaknya.

"Kenapa?" Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sangat lirih.

"Kami tak lagi membutuhkanmu." Suara dingin Kyohei menambah luka dari kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya.

"Apa adanya aku di tim ini sama sekali tak membantu?" Tubuhnya yang mungil mulai bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

" _Soudayo_. Kamu sama sekali tak dapat membantu tim ini, kau malah memperlambat kami." Walaupun terasa sakit dia tetap berdiri menatap Kyohei yang mengatakan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan keluar." Ryu tersenyum dan pergi dari ruangan klub dengan berlari sekuat tenaga yang ada.

.

 _Mengapa? Apa segala upaya yang kuberikan tak cukup?_

 _Atau karena aku sudah tak berguna?_

.

Tanpa sadar Ryu telah sampai di Majiba. Dia melihat sosok kakaknya serta teman berambut merahnya. Karena tak mau mengkhawatirkan kakaknya dia menghapus sisa air matanya dan masuk ke Majiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke SMA besar seperti kelima anggota lainnya? Kau kan dijuluki sebagai _phantom sixth man_. Apa kau punya alasan untuk bermain basket?" Si merah bertannya pada Tetsuya.

"Tim basket SMP-ku punya satu prinsip utama—" sebelum dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ryu memotong "Kemenangan adalah segalanya." "Uwaa—darimana kau datang?" Si merah kaget akan kedatangan Ryu berteriak. "Benar. Daripada kerja tim, kami diharuskan mendorong kemampuan individual _Kiseki no Sedai_ untuk menang. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami, tapi kami tak dapat disebut tim. Mereka berlima menerimanya, tapi aku merasa kalau kami kekurangan suatu hal yang sangat penting." Tanpa menghiraukan si merah Tetsuya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tung—tunggu dulu, siapa anak kecil ini?" Tanya si merah.

" _Hajimemashite_ , kelas tiga dari SMP Teiko, Kuroko Ryu _desu_." Jawab Ryu dengan penuh semangat.

"Bukan itu! Tunggu! SMP Teiko! Kuroko!?" karena terlalu shock, si merah berteriak.

"Senpai, jangan berteriak di tempat umum! Lalu siapa nama senpai?" jawabnya.

"a—maaf, aku Kagami Taiga, SMA Seirin kelas satu—bukan itu, aa— haah... terserah, Kuroko apa kau berniat mengalahkan _Kiseki no sedai_ dengan basketmu?"

"Itu yang kupikirkan." Jawab sang pemain bayangan

"Kau serius?" Tanya Kagami dengan tersenyum.

"Lagipula, perkataan kamu dan pelatih membuatku tertegun. Sekarang alasan terbesarku untuk bermain basket adalah ingin menjadikan kamu dan tim kita yang terbaik di Jepang." Jawaban Tetsuya membuat Ryu tersenyum sangat lebar. Lalu, Kagami berdiri sambil berkata "Bukan 'ingin'. Kita 'akan' jadi nomor satu di Jepang." Perkataan Kagami membuat Ryu tertegun dan tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Tetsuya.

.

.

 _Walau telah kehilangan satu hal yang berharga,_

 _Aku mendapatkan hal lain yang mungkin akan lebih berharga._

.

.

 _Teiko Chuugaku_

Ryu melakukan kesehariannya seperti biasa, hanya saja sejak pagi hari SMP-nya penuh dengan murid yang menggosip. Saat dia mendekat murid-murid tersebut berhenti berbicara. Yakinlah dia bahwa mereka membicarakannya. Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada anak laki-laki berambut merah yang merangkulnya.

" _Ohayou,_ Richi~." Suara ceria Ranmaru masuk kependengaran Ryu.

" _Ohayou,_ Ranmaru." Jawab Ryu sambil menggerakkan siku-nya ke perut Ranmaru. Dengan menahan sakit, diapun melepaskan rangkulannya dari Ryu.

"Richi, jangan dipikirkan rumor-rumor itu." Kata Ranmaru sambil berjalan bersebelahan dengan Ryu.

"Aku tak memikirkannya sama sekali. Lagipula itu bukanlah rumor, aku 'kan memang dikeluarkan dari tim basket." Jawab Ryu tak peduli.

"Ayolah, Richi itu tidak benar. Kyohei melakukannya pasti juga ada alasannya." Ryu tak menjawab pernyataan dari temannya tersebut dan melanjutkan pergi ke kelas mereka.

.

.

"He? Kise-senpai datang ke sekolah _Nii-san_? Kenapa?" pulang sekolah Ryu dikagetkan dengan berita yang dibawa oleh kakaknya.

"Kise-kun datang karena Seirin akan latih tanding dengan Kaijo." Jawab kakaknya tetap dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"hmmm... apa Kise-senpai berkata 'berikan Kurokochi'?" Tanya Ryu. Kakaknya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

"hee... seperti yang kuduga, dari sikapnya yang sengaja datang ke sekolah _Nii-san_ padahal akan bertemu saat latih tanding. Hanya hal itu yang dapat terpikir." Kata Ryu panjang lebar. "hehe, _Nii-san ganbatte, ne."_ Katanya dengan senyuman hangat serta pikiran untuk ingin pergi ke latih tanding kakaknya.

* * *

Sampai disini chap 2. bila ada kesalahan (mungkin banyak) mohon maaf :D

R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko Kyoudai no Basuke

Chapter 3 is up

 _Gomenne, minna._ chapter ini agak pendek (terlalu pendek). Mungkin Ch 4 bakalan agak cepat ku _update._

 _Caution : This fanfic just a work of fiction. If there are something that happen to be the same, I deeply apologize._

* * *

" _Masamune tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan anak kecil sepertimu tau!" seorang anak perempuan berusia 14 tahunan berteriak pada anak kecil berambut biru dan bermata serupa sambil menarik rambut panjangnya. "Kukira anak kecil nakal ini perlu diberikan hukuman." Teman dari anak perempuan tersebut mengatakan hal tersebut sambil membawa gunting. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya anak kecil tersebut dengan suara bergetar. Tanpa aba-aba, gunting tersebut diarahkan pada rambut si anak kecil dan dipotonglah rambut panjangnya tersebut. Si anak kecil hanya bisa menangis sementara mereka tertawa. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" terdengarlah suara seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat dikenal mereka._

* * *

Ryu terlonjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Sejenak dia mengatur nafasnya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam wekernya.

"Uwaaa—aku terlambat." Dengan kecepatan penuh dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan segera ganti baju.

"Ryu, ada apa baru bangun tidur sudah ribut?" Tanya ibunya saat dia pergi ke ruang makan untuk mengambil roti.

" _Kaa-san,_ kenapa tak membangunkanku. Aku telat kan jadinya." Kata Ryu setelah menghabiskan roti yang ada ditangannya.

"Telat untuk apa? Hari ini kan tak ada sekolah." Tanya ibunya kebingungan.

"Latih tanding Seirin, _Kaa-san._ Aduh, mana di Kanagawa lagi. Harus cepat-cepat ke stasiun." Dengan cepat Ryu melesat ke pintu depan dan memakai sepatunya.

" _Ittekimasu!"_ teriaknya sambil berlari tanpa menunggu balasan dari ibunya.

.

.

Sampainya di Kaijo gedung olahraga yang dicari Ryu dipenuhi orang yang melihat latih tanding. Ada juga perempuan yang diduganya sebagai fans Kise.

'haah... untung saja tepat waktu. Masih 2-0.' Pikirnya.

Permainannya beralur cepat dan tiba-tiba saja Kise _dunk._ Tapi setelahnya ketua Kaijo yang diyakini Ryu bernama Kasamatsu Yukio menendang Kise dan berteriak "Dasar bodoh, bukankah kubilang untuk merusaknya!" ' _sugoi power,_ dan lebih lagi _stat_ Kise-senpai lebih tinggi dari data terakhir yang kuambil' pikirnya.

"Aku tak yakin jika untuk perempuan, tapi aku tak pernah gagal membalas hutang dalam basket." Kise berkata dengan menyeringai ke arah Kagami.

" _Teme,_ kuterima tantanganmu!" balas Kagami. 'Dari _quarter_ pertama pertandingannya sangat _intense._ Apa mereka akan melakukan _high pace_ basket? Tapi itu akan melemahkan _nii-san_...' pikiran Ryu mulai menyebar memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Ryu-chan?" dari belakang Ryu terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Masa—mune—senpai?" lirihnya.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Masamune berlari mendekat kearah mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Ryu-chan?" tanyanya dengan menggeram. "huh... seharusnya kami yang tanya, kenapa kau mau mengurusi anak kecil yang menyusahkan seperti dia? Bukankah kau punya banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada meladeni anak kecil semacamnya?" kata anak perempuan itu sambil membuang sisa rambut Ryu dari tangannya. "Natsuki, jika untuk 'date' kita yang waktu itu aku minta maaf karena telah membatalkannya aku—" "Masamune, kau ada di rumah sakit memeriksakan kakimu 'kan. Salah satu tulang dari kakimu retak jadi kau memeriksakannya untuk menentukan tanggal operasimu 'kan." potong anak perempuan bernama Natsuki itu "Retak?" Suara kecil Ryu menyahut pernyataan Natsuki. "Iya, retak. Dan semua itu karena Masamune harus menyelamatkanmu yang terjatuh dari tangga di taman. Semuanya salahmu..." mata Ryu berkaca-kaca tak tahu harus berkata apa, perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. "Maaf!" dengan sepatah kata itu Ryu berlari kencang dari tempat tersebut tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Masamune. Tapi dia menyesal karena dia melakukannya, menyesal karena terlalu lemah sehingga hanya bisa berlari dan berlari._

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

"Lama tak jumpa, Ryu-chan." Masamune—Oda Masamune—seorang _senpai_ yang sering menemaninya bermain basket di taman saat dia kelas 6 SD kini ada dihadapan Ryu. "a—iya, lama tidak bertemu, _senpai_ " balasnya agak canggung. "Apa kau sehat-sehat saja? Apa kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Masamune pada Ryu. "i—iya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga melakukan rehabilitasi secara teratur. _Senpai_ sendiri? Bukankah _senpai_ lebih parah daripadaku." Balasnya dengan memelankan suara pada bagian akhirnya. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku ikut dengan tim basket Kaijo. Tapi, yah aku _bench_ sih, hahaha..." balas Masamune dengan tawa. "Maaf, senpai..." Ryu menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukan salah Ryu-chan kok. Jangan dipikirkan, aku ke atas dulu, ya?" dengan itu berakhirlah percakapan mereka.

-Ryu POV-

Permainan basketnya telah berjalan selama tiga menit tapi _pace-_ nya benar-benar terlalu cepat. Jika keadaan seperti ini terus Seirin akan kalah. Kurasa seharusnya Seirin segera mendinginkan kepala Kagami-senpai yang sepertinya terlalu bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Kise-senpai. Namun, semakin keras Kagami-senpai bermain, maka semakin keras juga balasan yang akan diberikan Kise-senpai. Semua gerakan yang dilakukan Kagami-senpai ditirukan oleh Kise-senpai dengan ketajaman yang lebih bagus. Terlebih lagi stamina _Nii-san_ akan cepat habis, dan lagi _misdirection_ -nya juga tak akan berfungsi lama.

Tampaknya _Nii-san_ juga sependapat denganku, dia mendekati kaptennya dan mengagetkannya.

"Kau lagi!? Lagipula, kenapa kau berbicara padaku?" tanya si kacamata oval itu—yang kuketahui bernama Hyuga Junpei.

"Aku ingin _time out._ Dan juga _high pace_ ini tak baik untuk tubuhku." Jawab _Nii-san._

"he... kenapa kau begitu lemah?" balas Hyuga-san.

"Lalu, kita harus mendinginkan Kagami-kun sebentar. Semakin keras Kagami-kun bermain, semakin keras pula Kise-kun bermain. Jika tetap seperti ini, kita akan kewalahan untuk mengimbanginya dan itu hanya akan menambah buruk posisi kita." Pikiranku sama dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh _Nii-san_.

Akhirnya Seirin melakukan _time out,_ namun semua pemain Seirin terlihat sangat kelelahan walau hanya bermain selama lima menit. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah!? Berapa banyak poin yang kalian biarkan masuk!? Apa _defense_ kalian tidur? hah?" pelatih dari Kaijo terlihat marah dan berteriak teriak. Berisik sekali si gendut itu! Memangnya semudah itu, _high pace game_ itu memerlukan fokus yang lebih dari para pemain yamg ada di _court_. Mana mungkin mereka dapat berubah dari _offense_ ke _defense_ secara cepat _._

Disisi lain, di _bench_ Seirin, Aida Riko-san memulai rapat strateginya. "Pertama Kise-kun, ne."

"Kagami bahkan tak dapat mengatasinya. Apa kita harus menempatkan seorang lagi?" kata Hyuga-san.

"Na—tunggu dulu... _dasai (Na—chotto mattekure... dasai)_." he? _Dasai_? _keigo_? Terdengar aneh setelah Kagami-senpai memakai ' _kure'_ dan diralat menjadi ' _dasai'._ Yah, kalau dipikirkan dalam situasi ini menambahkan _guard_ lagi ke Kise-senpai tak akan berguna. Jikalau mereka bisa menahannya, Kaijo bukan hanya ada Kise-senpai saja. Pemain yang lainpun akan bertindak dan bila terdesak salah satu _guard_ Kise-senpai akan terjun. Pada saat itu terjadi Kise-senpai akan lolos.

"Tidak perlu, ada satu cara." Potong _Nii-san._ Dari _bench_ Kaijo aku dapat mendengar Kasamatsu-san berkata. "Apa maksudmu keseimbangannya akan runtuh?"

"Dia punya kelemahan." Disaat yang bersamaan Kise-senpai dan _Nii-san_ berkata hal yang sama.

"Kelemahan?" tanya Riko-san. "Apa? Sehausnya kau mengatakannya lebih du—" sebelum Hyuga-san menyelesaikan perkataannya _Nii-san_ memotong. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin untuk mengatakan ini adalah kelemahan. Lalu, aku minta maaf. Ada satu masalah lagi. Karena _high pace_ yang tidak terduga, keefektifanku sudah berkurang."

Seperti yang kuduga hal tersebut akan terjadi. Hehe, dan lagi atas _hint_ yang diberikan _Nii-san_ aku bisa tahu apa yang seharusnya dan dapat dilakukan dalam posisi ini. Lamunanku buyar ketika terdengar teriakan Riko-san yang sedang marah dan 'menghukum' kakakku. Uwaah—pasti sakit, hehehe.

 _Game_ nya dimulai kembali, Seirin melakukan box-and-one. Kurasa mereka berusaha menghentikan Kise-senpai, tapi seperti yang kupikirkan tadi Kaijo tidak terdiri dari Kise-senpai saja. Pemain yang lainnya pun tak akan kalah kuatnya. Dan seperti yang kuduga, Kise-senpai melakukan _pass_ ke Kasamatsu-san dan dia mencetak _three point._ Posisi Seirin makin lagi para pemain Kaijo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan _Nii-san._ Jika tidak segera serius bermainnya, Seirin akan kalah.

"Kenapa kau tak mengakuinya saja? Terlampau sangat awal untukmu untuk mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ sekarang ini." Kata Kise-senpai.

"Apa katamu?" balas Kagami-senpai.

"Perbandingan angka dalam pertandingan kita memungkinkan untuk menjadi lebih besar, tapi tak akan mungkin mengecil. Lebih dari formasi atau strategi, untuk basket itu mengandalkan tubuhmu. Jadi, basket itu adalah olahraga yang mementingkan ukuran. Perbandingan kekuatan Seirin dengan kami itu terlalu banyak. Hanya kau saja yang dapat melawan kami, tapi aku sudah tahu seberapa jauh kemampuanmu. Kuakui kau mempunyai potensi, tapi potensimu terlalu dibawahku. Tak peduli teknik apa yang kau lakukan, dengan sekali melihat aku bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik. Kau bisa mencoba, tapi kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Yah, dunia ini tidaklah mudah." Setelah beberapa saat setelah mendengar ocehan ( _read_ :omong kosong) dari Kise-senpai, Kagami-senpai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya senang saja." "senang?" Kenapa senang? Kalau lucu iya. Aku juga ingin menertawakannya, setiap hal itu selalu mempunyai dua sisi. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Kise-senpai, tidak selamanya setiap game yang dimainkannya akan selalu menang. Dan lagi menurutku sifat egois itu malah akan membawa malapetaka.

"Sudah lama seseorang mengatakan hal itu padaku. Biasanya aku mendengarnya disana." Kata Kagami-senpai.

"Disana?" Tanya Kise-senpai. "Amerika." He? Kagami-senpai itu _returnee_? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Aku beripikir bermain basket setelah kembali kesini tidaklah begitu sulit. Mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu, membuatku bersemangat. Hidup itu adalah tantangan. Jika tak ada orang yang kuat tak akan ada artinya. Tak apa-apa jika tak memungkinkan untuk menang. Kita masih baru mulai, kan. Bukankah terlalu cepat kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah menang? Berkat kau aku tahu... kelemahanmu." Akhirnya sadar juga dia.

"Aku tahu itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk kau ucapkan. Sekali lihat dapat kau lakukan? Lalu jika kau tak melihatnya? Lagipula, melawan orang yang memang dari awal susah terlihat, tidaklah mungkin. Tak peduli betapa atletik tubuhmu, kau tak akan bisa _copy invisible basket style._ Dengan kata lain, dia kan kelemahanmu." Kata Kagami-senpai dengan bagian terakhir menekan kepala _nii-san._

* * *

Beneran pendek, aku sama sekali gak puas TT_TT.

Maaf. juga untuk penamaan Oda Masamune, aku ambil dari Oda Nobunaga dan Date Masamune. Salah seorang (Dua orang?) prajurit Jepang, jika ada yang tidak suka ataupun sakit hati, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko Kyoudai no Basuke

Chapter 4 is up!

 _Caution : This fanfic just a work of fiction. If there are something that happen to be the same, I deeply apologize._

* * *

Seluruh _court_ terdiam dengan apa yang diucapkan Kagami, sepertinya mereka tak percaya akan hal tersebut.

"Bahkan Kagami tak dapat melawannya, tapi kelemahannya itu..." Hyuga berkata tidak percaya.

"Selain _pass_ nya yang hebat, orang yang paling lemah di _court,_ Kuroko-kun?" Riko pun terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Lalu? Memang benar hanya permainan Kurokochi yang tak dapat kutiru walau sudah kulihat. Tapi apa akan ada bedanya?" setelah beberapa lama Kise membalas pernyataan Kagami. Bunyi peluit terdengar pertanda akhir dari quarter pertama. "Akan ada perbedaan. Akan aku kalahkan kalian pada _quarter_ kedua." Balas Kagami. Perbedaan angka antara Seirin dan Kaijo saat itu 27-35 untuk Kaijo unggul 8 angka. Untuk tim yang baru dibentuk dua tahun, itu sesuatu pencapaian yang bagus. Namun, mereka harus segera membalikkan keadaan kalau mereka ingin menang.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan!? Mereka mulai mengejar perbedaan poinnya!" lagi-lagi suara teriakan pelatih Kaijo menggema di gedung olahraga tersebut. "Kalian kuarng melakukan teknik dasar! _Hands up! Screen out! Rebound!_ Kalian kan lebih tinggi, jadi kalian harus mendapatkan _rebound_ nya!" 'cih, dasar pak tua gendut itu, jika menurutmu mudah seharusnya kau lakukan sendiri...' itu adalah hal yang muncul pada benak Ryu saat mendengar teriakan menjengkelkan dari pelatih Kaijo.

Kelihatannya dari percakapan para anggota Seirin, pada _quarter_ kedua mereka akan mengadalkan koordinasi Kagami dan Tetsuya.

 _Quarter_ kedua dimulai dengan poin pertama dicetak oleh Kise, lalu disusul oleh _three point_ Hyuga. _Defense_ dari Kaijo masih _man-to-man_ , Hyuga melakukan _pass_ ke Izuki, dan Izuki ke Kagami. Kagami mendrible bolanya ke area Kaijo dengan Kise membuntutinya. Namun, tanpa diduga Kagami melakukan _pass_ ke belakang, lalu Tetsuya mengembalikan _pass_ ke Kagami dan dia mencetak angka untuk Seirin. Dengan koordinasi dari Kagami dan Tetsuya serta seluruh pemain yang berada di court perbedaan poin dapat diperkecil.

Ditengah pertandingan terlihat Kise berhenti sebentar, "Kurokochi..." katanya sambil berbalik menghadap Tetsuya.

"Kise-kun, kau itu kuat. Aku lemah, bahkan Kagami-kun tidak dapat melawanmu. Tapi jika kami berkerja sama, kami berdua dapat melawanmu." Kata Tetsuya.

"Kurokochi, kau telah berubah. Kita tak pernah bermain basket seperti ini saat di Teiko, tapi kau tetap tak akan bisa menghentikanku. Dan akulah yang akan menang!" kata Kise.

"Memang benar kalau aku tak akan bisa meng _copy_ koordinasimu, tapi keefektifanmu tak akan bertahan lebih dari 40 menit, dan kau akan kalah pada dua-perempat _quarter_ terakhir!" lanjut Kise dengan mengambil bola dan maju, "Tidak secepat itu." Kata Kagami dan Tetsuya maju dan menjadi _mark_ Kise. 'apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan? _Nii-san_ mana mungkin bisa menahan Kise-senpai...' pikir Ryu.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka walau dalam mimpi kalau aku akan bermain melawan Kurokochi seperti ini." Kata Kise. "Aku juga." Balas Tetsuya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencakan, tapi Kurokochi tak akan dapat menghentikanku." Kise bergerak maju melewati Tetsuya namun di _block_ oleh Kagami. "Kau salah, kita tak akan menghentikanmu..." kata Kagami. 'mereka akan mencuri bolanya!' Hal itulah yang muncul dalam pikiran Ryu. Tetsuya melakukan _back tip_ dan bola yang ada dalam tangan Kise jatuh terpental dan diambil oleh Izuki.

"Kami tak peduli teknik apa yang akan kau gunakan. Kami memang akan membiarkanmu lewat sejak awal!" balas Kagami dan Seirin mendapatkan poin.

-Ryu POV-

 _Nii-san_ hebat! Aku bahkan tak mengira kalau mereka akan melakukan itu. Memang benar jika _Nii-san_ yang _invisible_ melakukannya, reaksi Kise-senpai akan telat juga. _Nii-san_ keren!

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan melewatimu. Tak ada yang bilang kalau aku tak bisa melakukan _shoot_!" sebelum Kise-senpai melakukan _shoot,_ Kagami-senpai melompat dengan menjadikan _Nii-san_ sebagai tumpuan dan mendorong bola dari tangan Kise-senpai. Sepertinya hal yang baru saja terjadi memang hal yang sedang diincar oleh mereka berdua.

Sejak tadi sudah kukatakan namun _Onii-san_ memang hebat. Kalau bukan karena _nii-san_ hal sekeren ini tak akan terjadi. _Nii-san_ memang pendek, tapi dia hebat juga dalam strategi. Permainan ini membuatku tak bisa tenang berdiri di tempatku!

Setelahnya Kagami-senpai maju ke area lawan. Namun, hal selanjutnya sama sekali tak terduga. Bahkan aku sekali pun tak dapat memperkirakannya. Saat Kise-senpai berbalik, tangannya menghantam wajah _nii-san_ dengan keras.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko-san.

" _Onii-san!"_ jeritku sambil lari menuju lapangan namun berhenti dipinggir lapangan karena _referee_ belum memberikan _time out_.

" _referee time out."_ Teriak wasit.

"Kuroko!" Teriak Hyuga-san. Saat _nii-san_ menolehkan wajahnya, darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Melihatnya tubuhku langsung bergetar, tangan dan kakiku mulai dingin. Bayangan-bayangan tidak menyenangkan mulai melintas dikepalaku. Namun, segera kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan hal yang bukan-bukan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko?" tanya Hyuga-san sambil berlari menuju _nii-san._ Tentu saja tidak kan! Kepalanya berdarah mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing." Jawab _nii-san._ Tentu saja kan dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

"Bawa kotak P3K!" Teriak Riko-san.

"Tolong biarkan aku yang melakukannya!" aku berlari menyambar kotak P3K untuk mengobati atau setidaknya menghentikan aliran darah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami-senpai. Kenapa masih bertanya?! dasar bodoh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pertandingannya kan baru saja dimu... lai." Dengan kalimat itu _nii-san_ terjatuh pingsan. "Kuroko!" teriak Hyuga-san. Aku berlari memasuki lapangan dan duduk di samping _nii-san_.

" _Nii-san,_ bangun!" teriakku sambil menggoncang sedikit tubuhnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan cepat bawa tandu!" kataku pada para pemain _bench_ Seirin yang hanya dapat mereka jawab dengan ' _Hai'_. Setelahnya aku mengobati _nii-san_ dibangku pemain Seirin.

" _Eto_ , adik Kuroko-kun? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pelatih Seirin padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat pertandingan Seirin dengan Kaijo." Jawabku sambil terus memperban _nii-san_.

"haaaaah... apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Hyuga-san pada timnya.

"Biarkan saja dia. Pasti dia hanya mengkhawatirkan kakaknya." Jawab pemain yang kukenali dengan nama Koganei Shinji. Mendengar jawabannya, empat sudut siku-siku muncul didahi sang kapten.

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Maksudku pertandingannya!" teriak sang kapten, akupun telah selesai memakaikan perban pada _nii-san._

"Kuroko-kun tak dapat bermain lagi. Yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah bermain dengan pemain yang ada." Kata Riko-san.

"Yang hanya bisa kita lakukan?" kata pemain yang tak kukenal, pasti dia pemain baru karena aku tak pernah melihatnya bermain.

"Bukannya ini akan sulit tanpa adanya Kuroko?" jawab pemain lainnya yang juga tak kukenali.

"Kalian jangan remehkan Seirin! Memang akan sedikit sulit, namun kupikir Seirin tak akan ketinggalan angka terlalu jauh." kataku pada mereka berdua.

"Memangnya kau tahu kekuatan _senpaitachi?"_ tanya si botak.

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah melihat pertandingan mereka." Jawabku dengan tegas.

"Kelas dua yang akan bermain _offensive._ Ini masih quarter kedua, tapi kita tak boleh membiarkan mereka jauh melampaui kita. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi ini waktunya kau bermain, Hyuga-kun." Tanpa memperdulikan perkataanku dan pemain kelas satu, Riko-san melanjutkan omongannya yang dijawab 'ya' oleh Hyuga-san. "Kise-kun pasti menirukanmu, jadi jangan bermain _offense,_ Kagami-kun. Fokuslah pada _defense._ Lakukan apapun yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghentikan Kise-kun mencetak _score_." Lanjutnya.

"Tak mungkin. Apa kau yakin itu akan berhasil?" Tanya Kagami-senpai.

"Tak akan apa-apa. Percayalah sedikit." Jawab Hyuga-san.

"Tapi.."

"Aku bilang tak akan apa-apa kan, bodoh. Setidaknya dengarkan kata-kata _senpai_ mu sesekali, atau akan kubunuh kau." Kata Hyuga-san dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. Setelahnya wasit meniup peluitnya tanda bahwa pertandingan dimulai kembali. Hyuga-san segera berjalan kearah lapangan sambil marah-marah.

"Uwaah, _clutch time_?" kataku yang didengar oleh semua pemain didekatku.

"hee, kau tahu. Kapten, kau menunjukkan wajah aslimu saat tombol _switch_ mu ditekan." Kata Izuki-san pada Hyuga-san. Lalu dia berbalik kepada Kagami-senpai. "Jangan khawatir. Dia selalu seperti itu jika _clutch time._ Ketika dia mengutarakan hal yang dipikirkannya, _shoot_ nya tak akan banyak meleset. Biarkan dia melakukan _offense._ Kau hanya perlu melakukan _defense_ seakan hidupmu tergantung pada hal itu." Lanjutnya.

Pertandingan pun kembali dimulai. "Berapa banyak hal yang kau tahu akan pemain Seirin?" tanya Riko-san. "Seberapa banyak? Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" jawabku dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Walaupun kau adik Kuroko-kun, kau itu dari Teiko—terlihat dari seragam yang kau kenakan. Kau juga sepertinya tahu banyak akan basket. Mungkin saja kau mata-mata dari salah satu pemain Teiko yang sudah masuk SMA." Jawabannya membuatku terkikik kegelian yang hanya disambutnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Setelah aku mulai tenang, kupandang dia tepat dimatanya. "Memang benar aku dari Teiko, dan aku juga tahu banyak akan basket. Aku dulunya manajer tim basket Teiko." Jawabku. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari informasi yang kau ambil? Kau memang _spy,_ ya?" tanyanya dengan pandangan tajam kearahku. "Tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku sampai selesai. Aku kan bilang dulunya aku manajer, tapi sekarang tidak." Kataku. "Maksudmu?" wajahnya yang tajam berubah bingung setelah mendengar hal yang kukatakan. "Dulu saat aku baru masuk SMP Teiko, aku bertemu seseorang berambut merah dengan aura yang hebat, di satu sisi dahsyat dan panas namun disisi lain juga terasa dingin. Orang itu Akashi-senpai." Mendengarku mengatakan nama itu matanya terbelalak, bahkan para pemain yang ada di _bench_ menolehkan kepalanya pada kami. "Akashi-senpai memintaku untuk menjadi manajer tim basket Teiko, tapi hanya manajer kelompok dua." "Kenapa manajer kelompok dua? Bukankah itu tak ada hubungannya dengan tim yang dipimpinnya?" tanya Riko-san memotong ceritaku.

"Riko-san, seorang raja tak boleh hanya terlihat kuat di singgasananya, tapi dia juga harus kuat saat ada di medan perang jika ingin semangat para prajuritnya tetap membara." Kataku. "Maksudnya?" tanya si botak pemain Seirin. "haaah, maksudku sekolah yang kuat tak hanya boleh terlihat kuat dibagian atasnya saja—yaitu kelompok satu, tapi juga harus kuat dibagian bawahnya—kelompok dua dan tiga. Karena kelompok dua banyak mendapat latih tanding maka kami tak boleh kalah sekalipun karena jika kalah nama baik sekolah kami akan tercoreng juga." Jawabku agak kesal dengan si botak itu. "Lalu kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya si botak. "Tanpa kau tanya nanti juga akan kujelaskan. Lagipula _senpai,_ kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Jika kau tak menutup mulutmu juga akan kuperban juga mulutmu." Kataku sambil menghadap si botak dengan senyumanku yang SANGAT MANIS dan membuatnya diam seketika. "Saat aku sudah kelas tiga, aku menjadi manajer kelompok satu. Namun, aku diberhentikan atau dengan kata lain dikeluarkan dari tim basket oleh kaptennya karena mereka tak membutuhkanku lagi. Dan aku datang hari ini karena aku ingin melihat pertandingan Kagami-senpai dan _Onii-san_ melawan Kise-senpai." Kalimat itu menyelesaikan cerita panjangku. "eh? Kelas tiga? Bukannya kau masih kelas satu? Memangnya berapa umurmu?" pertanyaan dari si botak cerewet itu memutus tali kesabaranku yang terakhir. Dan seperti janjiku, aku memperban mulutnya yang banyak omong itu dan lagi dia mengataiku masih kelas satu. Teman-temannya hanya bisa melihatnya dengan kasihan dan tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Hyuga Junpei, SMA Seirin kelas dua. Waktu dia baik dia itu orang yang biasa, tapi ketika _switch_ nya ditekan, dia itu hebat. Tapi juga menakutkan, dia _clutch shooter_ dengan kepribadian ganda." Kataku. "eh? Apa itu?" tanya Riko-san. "Data yang kuketahui tentang pemain Seirin." Jawabku bosan dan dibalas dengan wajah paham Riko-san.

"Izuki Shun, SMA Seirin Kelas dua. Tenang dan dapat mengendalikan emosinya, dia tak pernah terlihat marah. Dia memang terlihat _cool_ dan dapat mengendalikan diri, tapi dia sangat suka dengan gurauan. Dia juga mempunyai kemampuan mata yang hebat. Mitobe Rinnosuke, SMA Seirin kelas dua. Dia pekerja keras yang baik hati. Tapi tak seorangpun pernah mendengar suaranya. Koganei Shinji, SMA Seirin kelas dua. Dia dapat melakukan apa saja tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tsuchida Satoshi, SMA Seirin kelas dua. Jago dalam rebound." Lanjutku. "eh? Tentangku, itu saja?" tanya Tsuchida-san. "Itu saja." Jawabku dengan wajah biasa yang membuatnya pundung seketika.

Pertandingannya tak berjalan dengan buruk, namun terlihat sekali kalau mereka tak sehebat saat _nii-san_ ikut main. Hyuga-san juga telah berjuang dengan keras, shootnya juga tak pernah meleset. Namun, jika tetap seperti ini Seirin akan kalah. Aku merasakan sedikit pergerakan dari belakangku, yang artinya _nii-san_ sudah sadar namun dia harus menyimpan kekuatannya terlebih dulu jika ingin membalikkan keadaan saat ini.

"Tinggal satu menit setengah dan quarter kedua akan berakhir." Kata Tsuchida-san.

Setelahnya pada quarter keempat angka 68-74 dengan keunggulan ditangan Kaijo. Terlihat sekali kalau pemain Seirin kelelahan serta Hyuga-san mulai tidak fokus. Jika _nii-san_ tak segera bangun dan menolong mereka, Seirin akan kalah.

"Pelatih, apa tak ada hal lain yang dapat kita lakukan?" tanya si botak cerewet pemain Seirin.

"Karena _high-pace_ di dua-perempat yang pertama mereka mulai kehabisan tenaga. Jika saja kita punya Kuroko-kun..." kata Riko-san. Setelahnya nii-san mulai bangun. "Baiklah." Katanya sambil bangun yang membuat Riko-san kaget dan menoleh kebelakang. "Selamat pagi. Aku akan pergi." Katanya. "Hei, tunggu. Apa yang kau katakan?" Riko-san menghalangi jalan nii-san. "Kan pelatih tadi mengatakan agar aku pergi." Jawabnya. "aku tak serius mengatakannya. Aku hanya mengatakannya tanpa berpikir." Kata Riko-san. "kalau begitu, aku akan main." Kata nii-san. "oi... lagipula adikmu akan melarangmu, benarkan?" kata Riko-san sambil menoleh padaku. "eh? Aku tak melarangnya sama sekali. Malahan aku akan menyuruhnya main." Kataku. "Apa yang kau katakan?" Kata Riko-san kaget akan jawabanku. "Riko-san, para pemain yang ada di court sedang bekerja keras. Aku akan jadi orang jahat jika menghentikan _nii-san_ untuk membantu temannya. Lagipula, lelaki macam apa yang hanya bisa diam ketika temannya sedang bekerja keras. _Nii-san_ juga harus bekerja keras. Jika nantinya pingsan, panggil saja ambulans." Jawabku dengan sedikit gurauan. "Ryu tolong jangan menyumpahiku." Katanya padaku lalu mengarahkan wajahnya ke Riko-san. "Jika aku dapat merubah jalannya pertandingan maka tolong biarkan aku main. Lagipula, aku berjanji pada Kagami-kun jika aku akan menjadi bayangannya." Kata _nii-san_ dengan tegas. "Haah.. baiklah. Tapi jika kukira kau dalam masalah akan segera kugantikan. Dan lagi adik Kuroko—" "Kuroko Ryu _desu_." Potongku. " Ryu-chan, jangan terlalu kejam pada kakakmu sendiri, bagaimana kalau dia sampai terluka?." Lanjut Riko-san. "Dia tak akan terluka, tubuh laki-laki kan lebih kuat dari pada tubuh perempuan. Hanya sedikit pukulan saja tak akan melukainnya." Jawabanku disambut _sweatdrop_ dari pelatih serta para pemain Seirin.

Akhirnya _nii-san_ menggantikan Koganei-san, dengan begini pasti mereka dapat mengejar ketinggalan mereka. Tapi aku merasa kalau kekuatan Kise-senpai tak hanya begini saja, pasti dia akan lebih serius main basketnya bila sudah merasa terpojok.

.

.

Seirin mulai dapat mengimbangi permainan dengan bantuan _nii-san_. Terlihat sekali bahwa kekuatan _nii-san_ kembali dengan sempurna karena istirahat yang dilakukan selama quarter dua dan tiga. _Score_ saat ini 80-82 untuk Kaijo, banyak penonton yang tidak percaya bahwa Seirin dapat mengejar ketinggalan mereka. Bolanya di _pass_ kearah Hyuga-san dan dia mencetak angka yang membuat kedudukan Seirin dan Kaijo sama yaitu 82-82.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan aura yang sangat hebat dari arah Kise-senpai. Kurasa dia mulai serius dan tak ingin kalah dari Seirin. Saat bola dilempar Kasamatsu-san padanya, dia melaju dengan cepat melewati _nii-san_ , dan saat _nii-san_ akan melakukan _back tip_ dia memindahkan bola ketangan kirinya lalu maju dan melakukan dunk.

"a—hebat!" kataku dengan mata yang bersinar dan disambut pukulan dari pelatih Seirin yang garang.

" _Itai_ —apa yang kau lakukan Riko-san?" kataku sambil menggosok kepalaku karena sakit.

"Kau itu mendukung siapa sih?!" jawabnya dengan marah.

"Seirin. Tapi kan tak ada salahnya kalau aku kagum dengan permainan yang dilakukan Kise-senpai, aku belum pernah melihatnya bermain sampai seperti itu. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengumpulkan data." Jawabku yang hanya dapat dibalas dengan helaan nafas olehnya.

"Aku tak akan kalah. Pada siapapun, bahkan pada Kurorochi..." kata Kise-senpai.

"Ini buruk. Semuanya, keluarkan semua kemampuanmu. Mulai sekarang sampai akhir pertandingan, akan seperti quarter pertama. Perebutan _score, run and gun game_!" kata kapten pada pemain yang ada di court.

Permainannya jadi semakin seru dengan semua pemain mengerahkan kemampuannya, membuatku tak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Saat waktu tinggal 14 detik Hyuga-san berteriak, "Tak ada waktu lagi! Hentikan mereka! Jika kita tak dapat mengambil bolanya, semuanya akan berakhir!". Lalu aku melihat _nii-san_ menghentikan Kagami-senpai, maka kupertajam pendengaranku untuk mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Jika kita dapat bolanya, ada satu cara lagi yang dapat kita lakukan agar tidak dapat ditiru Kise-kun. Tapi, ini hanya trik simple yang hanya dapat dilakukan sekali." Kata _nii-san_. Hanya sekali? Apa maksudnya? Duh, aku tak dapat mendengarnya lagi.

Dari arah lapangan terdengar teriakan. " _Defense!_ Ketatkan penjagaan!" aku langsung berdiri dan disaat yang bersamaan aku dan Riko-san berteriak. "Tak akan cukup bila hanya mengetatkan _defense_! Serang mereka!"

Kasamatsu-san melaju dan dihadang oleh Hyuga-san, tapi kelihatannya kaki Hyuga-san tak dapat digerakkan lagi Kasamatsu-san pun melompat dan berusaha melakukan _shoot_ namun ditangkis oleh Kagami-senpai, ditangkap oleh Hyuga-san dan dilemparkan pada Kagami-senpai. "Jangan biarkan mereka lewat!" Teriak Kasamatsu-san.

Kise-senpai menghalangi jalan Kagami-senpai dan _nii-san_ , namun Kagami-senpai melakukan pass pada _nii-san_. "Kurokochi tak dapat melakukan _shoot_! Jika hanya ada mereka berdua, dia hanya akan melakukan _pass_ kembali pada Kagami!" Kata Kise-senpai. Namun _nii-san_ melemparkan bolanya. _Shoot_? Tapi batas waktunya tinggal 2 detik. Ayo, berpikirlah Ryu. Bukan. Itu _alley-oop_ dan juga mereka mengincar _buzzer beater_. Saat Kagami-senpai melompat, Kise-senpai juga melompat dengan mengatakan."Tak akan kubiarkan!" Tapi hal aneh terjadi, walaupun mereka melompat diwaktu yang bersamaan, Kise-senpai jatuh kembali terlebih dulu. Kagami-senpai lama sekali di udara. Apa itu? _Air walk_?

"Aku tak butuh balasanmu! Karena... dengan ini akan berakhir!" kata Kagami-senpai sambil memasukkan bola ke ring dan peluitpun berbunyi.

* * *

Sampai di sini dulu ch 4. :D

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko Kyoudai no Basuke

Chapter 5 is up!

Caution : This fanfic just a work of fiction. If there are something that happen to be the same, I deeply apologize.

* * *

Teriakan kemenangan keluar dari mulut Kagami dengan keluarnya hasil latih tanding dengan Kaijo. Seorang anak perempuan tersenyum dan berjalan pergi menjauhi _gym_ tersebut. Wajah sedih atas kekalahan serta kelelahan terlihat jelas diwajah para pemain Kaijo.

" _Are? are_..." pemuda berambut kuning melantunkan kata-kata tersebut sambil menangis dan mengusap air matanya itu.

"Apa Kise menangis?" suara salah seorang anggota klub basket Kaijo terdengar dari tempat penonton.

"Aku tahu dia kesal, tapi ini kan hanya latih tanding." Jawab yang lainnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Kasamatsu berteriak sambil menendang Kise. "Berhentilah menangis. Lagipula, itu karena kau tak pernah kalah dan meremehkan lawanmu. Akan ku pukul kau! Lebih baik segera kau tambahkan kata ' _revenge_ ' di kamusmu yang kosong itu!"

Setelahnya mereka berbaris dan saling mengucapkan rasa terimakasih atas game yang baru saja dilakukan. Saat akan pulang, para kapten dari Seirin dan Kaijo saling bersalaman tangan. Terlihat jelas kalau pelatih dari Kaijo sangat kesal akan hasil pertandingan tersebut, sedangkan sang pelatih Seirin terlihat sangat senang.

"Karena daerah kita berbeda, kita akan bermain lagi saat _Inter-High_." Kata Kasamatsu.

"Kita pasti akan ada disana. Lagipula, aku tak mau mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan telanjang." Jawab Hyuga dengan melirik Riko yang semakin lebar senyumannya. "Baiklah, ayo pergi!" teriak Hyuga yang dijawab ' _Osu'_ oleh para pemain Seirin.

"Dimana Kise?" kata salah seorang pemain Kaijo yang membuat Tetsuya terdiam ditempatnya.'Oh iya, dimana juga Ryu?' pikirnya.

* * *

Ditempat lain

"Berani sekali kau menampakkan wajahmu disini?" seorang anak perempuan dengan seragam Kaijo berjalan kearah anak bersurai biru sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang temannya mengikutinya.

"Natsuki-senpai, _ohisashiburidesu_." Jawab anak bersurai biru dengan menoleh kearah perempuan yang dipanggilnya Natsuki dengan tatapan mata datar. Mendengarnya Natsuki terlihat geram dan dengan cepat menyambar rambut panjang anak yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

" _sashiburidana_ , Ryu-chan. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak datang dan mendekati Masamune lagi!" katanya dengan nada mengancam serta menarik genggamannya pada rambut Ryu lebih kuat.

"Benar, senpai. Dan aku datang kesini bukan dengan alasan untuk mendatangi Masamune-senpai. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat latih tanding Kaijo v.s Seirin." Jawaban Ryu membuat anak perempuan itu lebih marah.

"Heh, kau itu makin besar, makin tak tahu aturan, ya? Dulu kau coba merebut Masamune dariku dengan akting anak sok polosmu itu, sekarang kau makin sombong saja." Terlihat sekali kalau Natsuki terlihat sangat marah dari tarikan tangannya yang makin kuat, namun Ryu berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya yang semakin lama, semakin susah untuk dilakukannya karena rasa sakit dari kepalanya semakin kuat.

"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Masamune-senpai, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Tak seperti senpai yang sampai pergi ke Kaijo untuk mengejarnya." Jawaban sarkastik serta jujur milik Ryu merenggut titik kesabaran Natsuki yang terakhir. "Dasar kurang ajar!" dengan mengatakan itu Natsuki melayangkan tangannya kearah pipi Ryu dengan sekuat tenaganya sehingga terdengar suara yang sangat keras.

"OI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah yang agak jauh. Segera saja Natsuki dan teman-temannya pergi dari tempat itu. "Urusan kita belum selesai!" katanya sambil berlari.

Bunyi derap kaki dari orang yang berteriak mendekat kearah Ryu. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat wajah Ryu. Dengan refleks Ryu menepis tangan orang asing yang terletak pada kedua pipinya. "Aku tak apa-apa." Katanya dengan ketus. "Tak apa-apa, apanya?! Bibirmu berdarah! Pasti robek saat dia menamparmu tadi. Eto, sapu tangan..." kata orang asing tersebut sambil mencari sapu tangan miliknya. "Ada apa, Takao?" Teman dari orang asing itu mendekaati mereka, dia tinggi dan berambut hijau. "Ini dia sapu tangan. Pakai ini." Kata orang yang dikenali dengan nama Takao sambil meletakkan sapu tangan ketangan Ryu. Lalu dia berbalik menghadap temannya. "Shin-chan, kelihatannya anak ini diganggu oleh tiga anak perempuan tadi. Anak perempuan jaman sekarang menakutkan!" kata Takao sambil bergidik ngeri pada bagian terakhir.

Dengan mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya Ryu menoleh pada pemuda berambut hijau itu. " _ohisashiburidesu_ , Midorima-senpai." Katanya pada Midorima. "..." Midorima diam dan menatap wajah Ryu.

"Shin-chan, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Takao pada Midorima yang terdiam.

"Senpai... Midorima-senpai... oooiiii~..." kata Ryu yang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Midorima, walau tidak sampai pada wajahnya karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"OI, SHIN-CHAN!" teriak Ryu dengan kesal karena telah diacuhkan oleh Midorima, namun tindakan Ryu disambut oleh pukulan tangan Midorima ke kepalanya.

" _Ittai_ —apa yang kau lakukan, senpai?!" katanya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan Takao memanggilku seperti itu, jika orang mendengarnya mereka akan mengira kita akrab." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Itu salah senpai sendiri. Kenapa malah melamun saat kupanggil?!" Kata Ryu yang terlihat sangat kesal. "Aku tak melamun! Hanya saja kau terlihat berantakan, dan juga kau tetap tak bertambah tinggi." Jawab Midorima.

" _Warukattana,_ aku berantakan dan juga pendek." Dengan kesal Ryu menjawab dan mengambil pita merah dari rambutnya sehingga rambut panjangnya tergerai.

"Oi, _jo-chan_ , kau kenal dengan Shin-chan?" Tanya Takao yang tadinya hanya diabaikan saja. "eh—un, iya. Aku _kohai_ nya dari Teiko." Jawab Ryu.

"hummmm— _Souka_ , aku Takao Kazunari. SMA Shuutoku kelas 1. _Yoroshikuna_." Kata Takao sambil memandang Ryu lekat-lekat.

"Ah—Kuroko Ryu, SMP Teiko kelas 3. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Jawab Ryu dengan membungkukan badannya dangan gugup, hal itu membuat Takao tertawa.

"Tak perlu seformal itu. Tapi, kau kelas 3, ya?" kata Takao, lalu mendekat perlahan ke arah Ryu dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Ryu. "Untuk ukuran anak SMP kelas 3 kau sedikit kecil, ya." Kata Takao sambil mengelus rambut Ryu. Dengan agak sedikit kesal Ryu segera menurunkan tangan Takao dari atas kepalanya.

"Lalu, kau punya nama belakang yang sama dengan salah seorang pemain Seirin." Lanjutnya dengan tetap menatap Ryu lekat-lekat.

"Uh— Aku adiknya senpai. Daripada itu, apa kalian berdua pergi kemari untuk melihat latih tanding Seirin dan Kaijo?" tanyanya. Sebelum Takao dapat menjawabnya, Midorima menjawab dengan cepat. "Tidak, kami hanya ada urusan disekitar sini!"

"hee... Sepertinya urusannya penting sekali, sampai-sampai _senpaitachi_ pergi dari Tokyo ke Kanagawa." Kata Ryu dengan menahan tawanya. "Ya, urusan semacam itu." Kata Midorima yang kelihatan mulai gugup. "Kalau boleh tahu urusan apa?" Ryu terus menekan Midorima untuk mengaku. "Urusan—Urusan Shuutoku akan latih tanding dengan Kaijo." Jawabnya.

"Tapi senpai, Kaijo 'kan sudah latih tanding dengan Seirin tak akan mungkin dalam waktu dekat mereka akan melakukan latih tanding lagi. Mereka kan butuh istirahat." Mendengar jawaban Ryu, Midorima terlihat _speechless_ dan Takao menahan tawanya. Sontak saja Midorima memukul kepala Takao.

"Kenapa aku?" lirih Takao sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tapi senpai, aku yakin _Inter-High_ tahun ini akan seru. Sebaiknya senpai mempersiapkan diri, pada babak penyisihan _Inter-high_ senpai akan menghadapi Seirin." Kata Ryu dengan tersenyum kecil dan dibalas senyuman kecil dari Midorima.

"Tak mungkin _Shuutoku_ akan kalah melawan Seirin. Aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik, dan aku selalu membawa lucky item dari _horoscope_ _Oha-asa_. Dan untuk hari ini adalah mainan katak, maka dari itu _shoot_ ku tak pernah meleset." Katanya sambil menunjukkan lucky item miliknya yang membuat Ryu _sweatdrop_.

"haaaaah... tapi senpai, segala sesuatu akan memiliki dua sisi, bisa saja kau kalah melawan mereka." Ryu mengatakan kalimat kesukaannya tersebut untuk menasehati Midorima.

"Itu tidak mungkin karena—" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya Ryu memotong. "Terserah kau saja, senpai. Aku harus segera pergi, sampai jumpa Midorima-senpai, Takao-senpai." Ryu berlari menjauhi mereka berdua sejenak melupakan hal yang barusan dia alami dan memasang senyuman bahagia diwajah manisnya.

* * *

"Kemana perginya _nii-san_ dan teman setimnya, ya?" tanya Ryu—yang sudah terlihat rapi—pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan tanpa arah di daerah Kanagawa tersebut. Tanpa sadar atau mungkin memang karena insting basketnya yang kuat, dia sampai pada taman di dekat lapangan street basket. "Lapangan basket..." lirihnya. Ingatan-ingatan manis muncul dikepalanya saat dia memperhatikan orang yang bermain disana. Lalu terdengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Sudah lama ya kita tak berbicara seperti ini. Apa lukamu tak apa-apa?" suara Kise terdengar dari arah taman dekat lapangan basket. Ryu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara dan mendapati Kise dan Tetsuya di sana.

" _Hai,_ aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Tetsuya. Ryu yang memang bersifat ingin tahu mencoba lebih dekat ke arah mereka untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "Oh iya, tadi aku bertemu Midorimachi." Kata Kise pada Tetsuya.

"Uh—ung~. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya." Jawaban Kuroko disambut tawa kecil dari Kise. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar juga. Tapi tangan kirinya itu tak dapat diremehkan. Lebih-lebih pada hari baik Cancer." Katanya.

" _hai"_

"Kelihatannya dia datang hanya untuk melihat hari ini. Lagipula... Kurokochi menolakku, lalu aku kalah dalam pertandingan. Kehidupan SMA-ku tiba-tiba saja berubah buruk. Aku tak terlalu berharap kau mengatakan iya, tapi aku itu serius." Kata Kise sambil mencondongkan dirinya kearah belakang dengan bola basket di kepalanya sedang dirinya duduk di atas sandaran bangku taman.

"Kamu bisa jatuh." Kata Tetsuya, lalu terdiam cukup lama. "Maaf." Lanjutnya.

Kise turun dari bangku taman tersebut sambil membawa bola. "Aku hanya bercanda. Daripada itu, yang ingin kuketahui adalah alasanmu. Kenapa segera setelah pertandingan kejuaraan SMP, kau menghilang begitu saja?" Pertanyaan Kise membuat Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. Dari kejauhan terlihat Ryu yang tetap berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup aman dari mereka, wajahnya seketika berubah agak keruh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dari arah belakang Ryu terdengar suara yang dia kenal yang membuatnya agak kaget namun dia menahan teriakannya. "Kagami-senpai, jangan mengagetkanku." Dengan menarik nafas Ryu mengatakan hal itu sambil memelototi Kagami. "Kau menguping? Kau punya hobi yang buruk." Kata Kagami.

"Sshh... diamlah sebentar." Jawab Ryu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Setelah sekian lama terdiam akhirnya Tetsuya menjawab pertanyaan Kise. "Eh?" terucap dari Kise yang seakan tak percaya akan jawaban Tetsuya.

"Memang benar aku mempertanyakan prinsip Teiko karena pertandingan kejuaaran. Waktu itu, aku merasa kalau kita kekurangan sesuatu." Lanjut Tetsuya.

" _Sports_ 'kan dilakukan hanya untuk kemenangan. Memangnya apa yang lebih penting dari hal itu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar dari Kise.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadi, aku masih tidak mengetahui apa yang salah dengan hal tersebut. Hanya saja, aku membenci basket pada saat itu. Rasa saat memegang bola, suara berdecit dari sepatu, suara pergerakan net. Padahal, aku memulai basket hanya karena aku menyukainya. Oleh karena itu, aku merasa kagum saat aku bertemu dengan Kagami-kun. Dia menyukai basket dari hatinya yang terdalam. Memang ada waktu dia menakutkan dan juga kasar, tapi dia tetap menganggap basket dengan sangat serius lebih daripada orang lain." Jawaban Tetsuya meluncur dengan lancar dan membuat Ryu terdiam ditempatnya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang dapat kukatakan adalah jika alasan Kurokochi mengagumi Kagami karena sikapnya terhadap basket, suatu saat kalian berdua akan... berpisah jalan. Perbedaan terbesar diantara aku dan keempat pemain lainnya bukanlah kemampuan fisik kita. Mereka mempunyai kemampuan spesial yang bahkan tak dapat kutiru. Aku sadar dari pertandingan hari ini kalau dia masih belajar. Sama seperti _Kiseki no Sedai_ , dia punya kemampuan yang unik. Sekarang ini, dia masih seorang penantang yang belum matang. Dia hanya menikmati perasaan yang dirasakannya saat dia bermain melawan orang yang kuat dengan nekat. Tapi, suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan mencapai level yang sama dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan menjauh dari timnya. Ketika itu terjadi, apa kau pikir Kagami tak akan berubah?" Kata Kise.

"A—senpai, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ryu pada Kagami yang pergi mendekati Tetsuya dan Kise sedangkan dia tetap diam ditempatnya.

" _Teme,_ kenapa kau dengan seenaknya menghilang?" Kata Kagami dengan mendorong tubuh Tetsuya, lalu berbalik dan menyapa Kise.

"Apa kau mendengarkannya?" kata Kise dengan tersenyum.

"Bukan 'Apa kau mendengarkan?!' Apa yang kau lakukan, seenaknya sendiri menculik Kuroko." Jawab Kagami.

"Hah? Sebentar saja kan tak masalah?" jawab Kise. "Kami tak dapat pulang tau. Pelatih tak mau diam tentang tanggung jawab kami. Kita semua mencarinya." Kata Kagami Ketus. Namun ditengah pembicaraan mereka terdengar suara teriakan dari arah lapangan basket.

" _Kuso,_ kelihatannya ada beberapa sampah disini. Ayolah, kalian kan sudah cukup bermain. Ganti kami yang main."

"Kami juga baru saja datang. Tunggu giliranmu."

"Hah? Giliran?"

" _Maa, maa..._ kenapa kita tidak menyelesaikannya dengan basket?"

"Siapa mereka? Kelakuan mereka buruk sekali..." kata Kagami yang menyaksikan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Memang benar mereka bermain basket, namun tim yang berkelakuan buruk tidak bersikap adil,mereka bermain dengan lima orang sedang tim lawan hanya tiga orang. Dan ketika tim tiga orang protes salah seorang mereka menendang perutnya serta wajahnya.

"Dilihat darimanapun ini tidak adil." Kata Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disana sambil mengarahkan bola basketnya yang berputar kehidung pemain yang menendang lawan mainnya tadi. Dia menjauh karena kesakitan.

"Benar, darimana lima lawan tiga bisa di anggap adil? Dasar pengecut! Karena kalian tak punya bakat kalian lawan mereka dengan jumlah, hebat sekali kalian!" Kata-kata sarkastik keluar dari bibir Ryu yang berdiri disamping Tetsuya.

"Siapa kalian berdua? Darimana kalian datang?" kata orang yang tengah memegangi hidungnya.

"Kupikir tidak ada basket yang seperti itu. Lagipula, kekerasan itu tidak baik." Kata Tetsuya.

"Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?!" Kata Kagami yang baru sadar kalau Tetsuya sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya. "Kurokochi?! Dan juga itu 'kan adiknya?!" geram Kise.

"Hah? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seorang pemain kasar yang bertubuh besar mengangkat Tetsuya dan Ryu dengan kerah mereka. "hahahaha... masih ada juga ya sekarang ini. Tak apa kalau begitu." Kata seorang yang kesakitan hidungnya dan membuat pemain yang memegangi Tetsuya dan Ryu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan dengan Basket." Lanjutnya.

Dari belakang Tetsuya dan Ryu, Kagami dan Kise berjalan mendekat, Kagami meletakkan tangannya dikepala Tetsuya sedang Kise meletakkan tangannya dikepala Ryu. "Apa kami juga boleh bermain?" kata Kise. "Lagipula, kenapa kalian seenaknya melibatkan diri?" Kata Kagami yang ditujukan pada Kuroko bersaudara.

Melihat Kagami dan Kise mereka terlihat ketakutan. "Five-on-Three juga tak apa. Ayo maju." Lanjut Kagami yang disambut marah oleh mereka.

"Aku juga ingin main!" Kata Ryu pada ketiga pemain basket putra itu.

"Kau mana mungkin main kan." Jawaban Kagami terdengar sedikit meremehkan.

"Aku ingin main!" Ryu mengatakannya dengan lebih tegas tak menghiraukan kata-kata Kagami.

"Tidak boleh." Kata Tetsuya dengan tenang.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Ryu-chan 'kan sedang mengenakan rok. Gerakanmu tidak akan maksimal."

"Tapi—" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya Tetsuya memotongnya. "Lagipula, Ryu-chan juga perempuankan. Bersikaplah sedikit seperti perempuan jika mengenakan rok." Kata Tetsuya sembari mengusap kepala adiknya.

Dengan kesal Ryu menurunkan tangan kakaknya dengan lembut. "Baik, baik. Aku tak akan ikut. Ini masalah laki-laki 'kan? Aku tak akan ikut campur." Dengan pasrah Ryu pergi ke pinggir lapangan untuk melihat pertandingan mereka.

* * *

Pertandingannya berjalan dengan cepat, dan dengan cepat pula tiga pemain basket putra itu menghancurkan musuhnya.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Apa kalian pikir kalian akan menang jika itu berubah menjadi perkelahian? Lagipula... Ryu kau itu sedang luka. Lihat saja wajahmu!" Teriak Kagami yang memarahi Kuroko bersaudara. Ryu dengan refleks memeganggi sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak, mereka pasti akan memukuliku." Kata Tetsuya dengan santainya.

"Aku rasa, aku tak akan apa-apa. Aku belajar _karate_ selama tiga tahun." Jawaban Ryu terucap sama santainya dengan kakaknya.

" _Temera!"_ Teriak Kagami.

"Lihat saja otot-ototku." Tetsuya berkata sambil menggerakan lengannya ke atas.

"Kau sama sekali tak punya! Lalu lima orang laki-laki melawan kau yang seorang perempuan, kau jelas akan kalah!" Dengan lebih kesal Kagami memarahi mereka berdua.

"Kurokochi, kadang-kadang kau hebat juga ya." Kata Kise.

"Aku pikir orang-orang itu bersikap buruk. Maka dari itu aku hanya ingin mengatakannya." Jawaban Tetsuya disambut anggukan setuju dari adiknya dan juga teriakan marah dari Kagami. "Seharusnya kalian memikirkan akibatnya terlebih dulu!"

"Aku lupa." Lagi-lagi jawaban santai terucap oleh Tetsuya.

"Bukan 'aku lupa'!"

"Maaf."

"Kau sendiri mengatakan kalau mereka pasti akan memukulimu kan! Ryu juga jangan hanya diam!" Teriakan-teriakan keras dari Kagami masih saja terlontar dan terdengar sanagat jelas di telinga kedua bersaudara tersebut.

"Maaf." Kata Kuroko bersaudara secara bersamaan. Mendengar mereka Kise hanya dapat tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Tapi sebelum itu..." Kata Kise sambil berjalan ke arah Ryu.

"Kita baru bertemu kan. Aku Kise Ryota—" sebelum Kise dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya yang Ryu tebak dengan ucapannya untuk membanggakan dirinya, Ryu segera memotongnya.

"Kuroko Ryu _desu_ , SMP Teiko kelas 3. Dan juga ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu, senpai. Waktu aku kelas 1, senpai masuk ke divisi dua tim basket Teiko, aku adalah manajer sekaligus instruktur senpai. Kalau senpai benar-benar sudah lupa, aku bisa pastikan ternyata kepala senpai lebih buruk daripada yang kukira."

"eh? Benarkah? Siapa tadi?" dengan bingung Kise bertanya pada Ryu yang hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Kuroko Ryu _desu_. Biasanya ada yang memanggilku Ryu-chin dan juga Richi." Jawaban Ryu kelihatannya dapat membuat Kise ingat akan sesuatu.

"Ah—Richi, _sashiburissu_." Kise berteriak sembari menggengam kedua tangan mungil Ryu dan mengayunkannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

" _Hai, ohisashiburidesu._ Sekarang cepat sana pulang!" Dengan susah payah Ryu melepaskan genggaman tangan Kise.

"Richi, kau tetap saja memilki mulut yang buruk. Baiklah aku akan pulang. Lagipula aku dapat bermain denganmu lagi, Kurokochi." Senyuman lebar merekah dibibir Kise saat ia mengatakannya. Dia mulai berjalan pulang, "Dan lagi, Kagamichi aku tak akan lupa untuk balas dendam!" lanjutnya, dengan kaget Kagami berteriak. "'Kagamichi'?!"

"Kise-kun menambahkan '-chi' kedalam nama orang yang dia akui. Itu melegakan, ya." Jawab Tetsuya atas teriakan kaget Kagami. "Aku tak mau!"

"Jangan kalah pada babak penyisihan, ya!" Teriak Kise yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Kagami-kun dan Ryu-chan, apa boleh aku bertanya satu hal? Apa kalian mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Kise-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Tentang kita yang akan berpisah jalan? Lagipula kita sama sekali tidak akrab sejak awal. Kau yang mengatakan kalau aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kalau begitu kau tak perlu khawatir. Dan juga... kau akan terus berdiri di samping cahaya. Itu adalah basketmu." Kata Kagami membuat perasaan tenang menyalur dihati Kuroko bersaudara.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya sejak awal." Jawab Ryu dengan santainya mengakui perbuatannya yang menguping dan juga merusak suasana yang ada. "Kagami-kun, kadang-kadang kau mengatakan hal yang dalam, ya." Kata Tetsuya. "Diam!"

"Dan lagi, Ryu-chan, kau tak pernah berubah, ya." Senyuman kecil terlintas diwajah Tetsuya yang dibalas cengiran lebar dari Ryu. "Itu karena Ryu itu tetaplah Ryu."

Setelahnya mereka pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

"Itu dia!" teriakan Riko terdengar dari kencang, dan dengan cepat dia menerjang Tetsuya.

" _Yosh,_ ayo pulang!" Kata Hyuga. Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang kesakitan karena hukuman dari Riko.

"K-Kagami-kun... Ryu-chan..." panggil Tetsuya yang membuat yang dipanggil menoleh. Sebenarnya Ryu merasa kasihan, namun Kagami menarik tangannya untuk tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya.

"Selamat... selamatkan aku..." Kata Tetsuya yang terlihat kesakitan,

'Maaf, _nii-san_ sebenarnya aku ingin menolong... Tapi itu juga salahmu sendiri.' Pikir Ryu.

* * *

Selesai juga ch 5.

Akhirnya muncul juga Midorima Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ.

Bagi _readers_ yang mungkin akan bertanya mengapa Ryu dapat mengenal Kise padahal di ch 1 aku menyebutkan kalau dia hanya mengenal Akashi dan Midorima, yang aku maksud dia mengenal akrab dan cukup sering berada bersama mereka. Tapi ya dasar si Midorima yang _tsundere_ akut tak mau mengakuinya.

Untuk Nine-san : Terimakasih atas masukan yang diberikan padaku! :D. Masukan yang diberi akan kupergunakan baik-baik untuk bisa membuat cerita ini lebih menarik lagi. Selain itu aku juga berpikir sama untuk cerita Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei yang memang masih mendominasi dan kepasifan Ryu dalam cerita, padahal dia _heroine_ dari cerita ini. Tapi jangan khawatir karena aku memikirkan hal yang akan membuatnya lebih menonjol di fanfic ini dan membuat cerita ini lebih orisinil. Untuk typo-nya akan kuusahakan agar tak terlalu banyak, dan percakapan yang bergabung dengan paragrafnya itu kebiasaan buruk kalau ingin cepat-cepat selesai. hehehe... _sumimasen._ _๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ._

 _jya, koko de goban no chaputa ga owari. Rokuban no chaputa matete, ne. .ﾟ (ノё∀ё)ノ ﾟ._

 _R &R Please!_


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko Kyoudai no Basuke

Chapter 6 is up!

Maaf aku update benar-benar mepet dengan batas waktu yang aku janjikan. _Hontou ni sumimasen_ _ｍ(｡≧Д≦｡)ｍ._

Gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini keliatannya aku kena _slump (_ dasar banyak alasan).

Gomen, tapi ini dia ch 6.

 _Caution : This fanfic just a work of fiction. If there are something that happen to be the same, I deeply apologize._

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah seperti biasa SMP Teiko ramai dengan para siswa yang saling mengelompok dan berbicara satu sama lain. Dengan santainya anak perempuan mungil berjalan melalui mereka menuju ruang kelasnya. Beberapa orang siswa sempat melihat ke arahnya saat dia berjalan, tapi dia tak menghiraukan mereka. Tanpa terasa dirinya telah sampai di depan kelasnya yang terdengar sangat ramai. Dengan lambat dia masuk lewat pintu belakang.

"Kau lihat dia tidak pagi ini?" salah seorang dari kerumunan anak laki-laki yang ada di bangku depan di kelasnya berbicara.

"Iya, wajahnya lebam dan juga kelihatannya sudut bibirnya juga robek." Sahut anak laki-laki lainnya. Dengan perlahan anak mungil itu mendekati mereka sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya pada anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan simpati.

"Apa dia terlibat perkelahian, ya? Kalau iya berani sekali dia. Masih SMP sudah berlagak seperti itu, dan lagi jika ada orang luar tahu bukannya nama sekolah kita juga ikut tercoreng." Lanjut si anak pertama tersebut.

"Benar juga, ya. Mungkin saja dia terlibat perkelahian dengan para _yankee_. Jika begitu mungkin teman-teman _yankee_ -nya akan membalas dengan memukul anak dari sekolah kita." Si anak mungil tersebut berkata tepat di belakang sekelompok anak laki-laki yang diyakininya sedang membicarakannya.

"Benar, maka dari itu kita harus—" si anak pertama membalikkan badannya dan tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Suara kaget mulai terdengar dari semua anak laki-laki yang tengah membicarakannya. "R-Ryu... sejak kapan kau disana?" dengan tergagap anak pertama bertanya. "Hm~? Aku? Sejak kapan, ya? Pembicaraan kalian terdengar menarik, kenapa tidak diteruskan?" senyuman yang amat sangat manis terpampang jelas diwajah Ryu. "Ti-Tidak. M-Maaf!" salah seorang dari mereka memekik terlihat ketakutan akan munculnya orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan. "Kenapa? Padahal seru-serunya. Kalau boleh aku juga mau ikutan bicara. Ayo teruskan!" senyuman Ryu tidak pudar namun malah tambah merekah diwajahnya. "M-Maaf!" dengan ketakutan mereka segera pergi dari tempat meraka karena kedatangan ' _little devil'_ tersebut.

Ryu hanya dapat menghela nafas kecil akan kelakuan teman sekelasnya seraya kembali ke bangkunya. Ranmaru yang duduk di bangku disebelah kiri bangkunya hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat hal yang baru saja terjadi.

" _Ohayou,_ Ranmaru." Sambil mengatur posisi duduknya Ryu menyapa teman akrabnya itu.

" _Ohayou,_ Richi _. Ittai—_ apa tak bisa kau biarkan aku merangkulmu sebentar saja? Kita kan sahabat." Ranmaru berkata seraya mengelus perutnya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran maut siku milik Ryu karena dia berusaha merangkulnya. "Tidak boleh." Dengan ketus Ryu menjawabnya.

"Richi, tega sekali~ huwaa~ tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Wajahmu terlihat sangat buruk." Ranmaru yang berubah dari pura-pura menangis dan dengan santainya bertanya pada Ryu.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya terjatuh." Dengan wajah yang sedatar mungkin Ryu berbohong pada teman akrabnya itu. "hun~ apa benar kau terjatuh? Tapi kalau kau terjatuh kenapa hanya wajahmu saja yang lebam?" Dengan nada menuduh Ranmaru menatap mata sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. "Bi-bisa saja bukan. Lagipula darimana kau tahu kalau aku hanya luka di wajah?" Ryu menjawabnya dengan agak gugup dan Ranmaru dengan jelas dapat melihatnya dari pancaran mata Ryu. Dia sudah mengenal Ryu sejak masih kecil, jadi dia tahu betul gerak-gerik temannya saat dia tengah berbohong.

"Benarkah? Kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau hanya luka di wajah." Perkataan Ranmaru membuat Ryu tambah tegang dan merutuki pilihan katanya yang tidak tepat bila harus menghadapi temannya yang mulai bicara serius itu.

" _ne,_ Richi, Kemarin kemana saja kau pergi? Saat aku kerumahmu _oba-chan_ bilang kau pergi." Tatapan mata Ranmaru makin lama makin tajam menusuk mata Ryu. Dengan menghela nafas panjang Ryu memutuskan untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya karena dia tak dapat dengan mudahnya membohongi Ranmaru. "Kemarin aku pergi ke Kaijo untuk melihat latih tanding tim basket Seirin dan Kaijo. Lagipula kau tak perlu tanya pasti ibuku telah memberitahumu 'kan."

Wajah Ranmaru mengeras mendengar perkataan Ryu yang baru saja mau mengaku. "Lalu kenapa kau mau menutupinya dariku? Kau pasti bertemu dengan laki-laki bodoh itu lagi 'kan? Kau tak seharusnya kesana hanya untuk melihatnya." Ranmaru mencengram tangan Ryu dengan agak kuat sehingga membuat Ryu sedikit kesakitan.

" _Ittai,_ Ranmaru, aku tak berniat datang kesana untuk menemui masa—maksudku dia. Aku kesana hanya karena kakakku masuk ke tim basket Seirin, jadi aku ingin melihat pertandingannya. Dan juga yang mau aku tutupi itu lukaku yang diberikan oleh Natsu—bukan, bukan itu maksudku." Dengan terbata-bata Ryu menjawab sehingga tidak sadar dia mengucapkan semua hal yang dia alami secara sejujur-jujurnya.

Cengkraman tangan Ranmaru pada pergelangan tangan Ryu mulai mengendur dan wajahbya mulai melembut. "Kenapa tak kau katakan dari tadi? Aku jadi marah ke orang yang salah 'kan."

"Kau tak marah? Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya juga dengan pacarnya." Ryu berkata tanpa menyebut nama orang tersebut karena dapat dipastikan Ranmaru akan marah jika mendengar nama orang tersebut.

"Kau bukannya sengaja datang untuk menemuinya 'kan. Lagipula aku yakin mereka yang mendekatimu, dan pacarnya itu menyakitimu lagi dengan seenaknya." Dengan wajah yang terlihat suram Ranmaru mengalihkan matanya menuju lantai yang kelihatannya menjadi menarik untuknya.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kau kutraktir di Majiba?" Tanya Ranmaru dengan menaikkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat senormal mungkin.

"Terimakasih. Tapi tidak, terimakasih." Balas Ryu sembari tersenyum kecil. Hal itu membuat Ranmaru meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi Ryu.

"Aneh sekali, padahal kau tidak sakit. Kenapa Ryu yang tak pernah menolak makan gratis tiba-tiba saja menolaknya?" Pertanyaan yang bernada bergurau dari Ranmaru membuat senyuman kecil diwajah Ryu melebar.

"Hari ini aku tak bisa karena ada _check-up_." Jawab Ryu yang dismbut tatapan paham dari Ranmaru. Bel sekolahpun berbunyi tanda mulainya pelajaran.

"Kita lakukan lain kali saja, Richi." Ranmaru tersenyum dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Ryu segera pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan check-up secara rutin.

"hmm. Baik, kondisimu sudah mulai membaik. Tulang kakimu juga sembuh secara teratur, kelihatannya kali ini kau mendengarkan saranku untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan yang dapat membebani tubuhmu. Yah, misalnya basket..." Dokter yang menangani Ryu berkata sambil sedikit menuduh padanya yang dia balas dengan tawa canggung.

'Untung saja aku tak ikut main kemarin...' pikir Ryu.

"Lanjutkan apa yang aku sarankan dan tetap jangan terlalu membebani tubuhmu." Lanjut sang dokter. "Baik, Terimakasih." Setelahnya, Ryu segera berpamitan pada sang dokter dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Namun, dia tidak segera pulang dari rumah sakit tersebut. Dia melangkah menelusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sangat ia kenal secara perlahan. Hingga ia berdiri di depan suatu ruangan, ia tak masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Dia hanya berdiri diam memandang kedalam ruangan melalui kaca pemisah ruangan tersebut dan koridor.

Dia memandang ruangan tersebut lekat-lekat dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sehingga saat sebuah tangan besar ada di kepalanya dia memekik kaget.

"Yo, Ryu-chan. Aku tak mengira akan bertemu lagi denganmu hari ini." Kata pemilik tangan tersebut sambil mengacak rambut Ryu.

"Senpai jangan mengagetkanku. Lagipula aku kan selalu datang pada tanggal ini setiap bulannya." Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan Ryu mencoba menurunkan tangan besar itu dari kepalannya, namun sia-sia saja karena tangan itu tak mau berpindah.

Dengan tetap mengelus rambut Ryu orang tersebut berkata. " _Souka?_ Kau rajin sekali, ya menjengukku setiap bulan."

Ryu yang akhirnya menyerah membiarkan tangannya tetap ada di kepalanya. "Siapa yang menjengukmu?! Aku ada _check-up_ pada tanggal ini tiap bulannya." Nada suara kesal Ryu sama sekali tak digubris oleh orang tersebut.

" _Maa, maa..._ Jangan malu-malu!" katanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ini, kue _dorayaki."_ Ryu mengangkat tas kertas yang dari tadi dibawa olehnya yang sebenarnya memang akan diberikan pada orang itu.

"Oh! _Maji?! Arigatouna,_ Ryu-chan." Dengan semangat orang tersebut mengambil tas kertas yang disodorkan padanya.

" _Ne,_ Kiyoshi-senpai." Panggil Ryu pada orang bernama Kiyoshi itu. "Apa?" jawabnya.

"Kemarin aku melihat latih tanding antara Seirin dan Kaijo. Tahun ini Seirin mendapat pemain yang menarik, memang Seirin mendapatkan kakakku tapi satu orang lagi sangat hebat. Aku merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika pertama kali aku mengenal salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Aura yang dipancarkannya hebat sekali, namun dia masihlah pemula maka dari itu—Oi, senpai apa kau mendengarkanku?" Ryu yang baru saja menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya itu mendapatinya tengah asik makan dorayaki tanpa menghiraukan Ryu.

"Aku dengar. Aku sudah dengar dari Riko, maka dari itu... Ryu aku minta padamu untuk menjadi asisten pelatih tim basket Seirin." Jawabnya dengan memandang Ryu dengan serius.

"Eh? Aku asisten pelatih? Kenapa aku harus jadi asisten pelatih!?" dari reaksi Ryu, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang _shock_.

"Itu karena 'kau kan bukan murid SMA Seirin jadi kau tak bisa jadi manager, tapi asisten pelatih itu bisa dari luar sekolah." Jawaban polos (Read:bodoh) Kiyoshi membuat Ryu tambah kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku, senpai! Kenapa aku? Kan masih ada orang yang lain." Dengan kesal Ryu mencengkram baju depan Kiyoshi.

"Lagipula kau sudah bukan lagi manager di Teiko 'kan. Waktunya pas sekali—" Ryu mengguncang tubuh Kiyoshi sehingga dia menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Apanya waktu yang pas?!" teriaknya.

"Ryu-chan, tenanglah sedikit. Ini rumah sakit." Dengan wajah merah Ryu mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita bermain game. Dan jika kau kalah kau harus mau menjadi asisten pelatih mulai hari ini." Kata Kiyoshi.

" _Game_? _Game_ apa? Lutut senpai 'kan belum sembuh." Dengan sedikit bingung Ryu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kartu"

"Kartu?"

"Iya, Kartu. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau terima tawaranku?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan senyuman terpahat dibibirnya. "Baiklah aku akan terima tantangan senpai."

* * *

Ryu menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tergolong masih baru itu dengan sedikit tak bersemangat. Dia telah bertanya pada beberapa orang tentang letak gymnya namun belum juga menemukannya, salahkan saja dirinya sendiri yang tak begitu dapat mengingat arah yang diberitahukan padanya. Hingga saat dia hampir putus asa, dia melihat orang yang dia kenal. Dengan langkah yang tergolong cepat dia menyusul orang tersebut.

" _Ano,_ Riko-san?" sapanya saat dia telah berada tepat di belakang orang tersebut.

"Kyaa—sejak kapan kau disitu? Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dengan refleks Riko melompat menjauh dan berteriak kaget akan sapaan Ryu.

"Aku baru saja sampai. Kalau alasanku untuk kemari itu... karena mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi asisten pelatih Seirin." Ucap Ryu dengan wajahnya yang dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Eeee?! A-asisten pelatih? Untuk apa? Apa jangan-jangan kau itu benar _spy_?" Dengan sebisa mungkin Riko mencoba menjawab dengan tenang.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan. Dan lagi, aku melakukan pekerjaan asisten pelatih karena seseorang yang memintaku (sebenarnya memaksa)." Ryu menjawab dengan senormal mungkin dan sedikit merutuki nasibnya yang kalah main kartu dengan Kiyoshi.

"Seseorang memintamu? Siapa?" Tanpa menghilangkan tatapan yang penuh kecurigaan Riko bertanya pada Ryu.

"Seirin nomor tujuh. Jika tak percaya tanyakan saja sendiri padanya." Riko memperhatikannya dengan seksama saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" Dengan memandang mata Ryu, Riko bertanya.

"Aku juga ikut program rehabilitasi di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya." Riko terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-kata Ryu dan mencoba melihat _stat_ milik Ryu walau tergolong sulit dengan baju seragam yang dikenakannya untuk memastikan jika salah satu dari anggota tubuh Ryu ada yang cedera. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, dia memecah keheningan. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Ikut aku! Kita harus melakukan pertemuan hari ini."

Ryu berjalan di belakang Riko dengan jarak yang cukup agar dia tak terpisah dan tidak tersesat. Setelah mereka melewati sebuah pintu, mereka sampailah di gym.

" _Tadaima."_ Ucap riko saat mereka sampai.

"Oh, kami baru saja membicarakanmu." Hyuga berkata demikian.

Ryu melihat dua pemain kelas satu saling berbicara tentang tingkah Riko saat sebelum pertandingan dengan Kaijo.

"Pelatih, apa hari ini kau tidak melakukan _skip?"_ Tanya seorang pemain yang telah Ryu selidiki bernama Furihata Kouki.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya!" teriak Riko dengan aura yang mengerikan membuat dua pemain kelas satu itu terlonjak takut.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin dia bertingkah seperti orang idiot pada pertandingan resmi." Teriak Hyuga pada mereka, lalu berbalik pada Riko. "Tapi kau kelihatan tidak senang. Apa mereka kuat?"

"Bukan waktunya kita memikirkan tentang Shuutoku, padahal pertandingan pertama kita tidak terlihat cukup bagus." Jawaban Riko membuat para pemain kaget dan ingin tahu maksudnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hyuga mengutarakan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Satu dari pemain mereka mungkin akan menyulitkan kita. Tapi kau dapat melihat videonya nanti, lihat dulu fotonya." Riko menyerahkan _handphone_ nya pada Hyuga. "I-ini... imut tapi.." Hyuga hanya dapat bereaksi semacam itu setelah melihat foto kucing yang terpampang pada _handphone_ Riko. "Ah, maaf, foto selanjutnya." Kata Riko seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

Hyuga memencet tombol handphone dan pemain Seirin kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "Namanya Papa Mbaye Shiki. Tingginya 2 meter, berat badan 87 kg. Dia murid pindahan dari Senegal." Jelas Riko.

"Senegal? Dia besar. Dua meter?" Hyuga berkata dengan tergagap.

"Apa ini adil?" Kata Koga.

"Murid pindahan dari luar negeri? Maaf, tapi Senegal itu dimana?" Kata Izuki yang kelihatannya dimengerti oleh pemain Seirin.

"Dia cuma besar." Kata Kagami sedikit meremehkan.

"Dia Papa Mbaye... Apa tadi?" Hyuga tak mengingat nama orang tersebut.

"Papanpa?" jawaban Tsuchi terdengar lebih seperti pertanyaan.

"Papa _Ganbarunba_ 'kan?" Kata Koga.

Dengan terlonjak Izuki berkata "Papa... papaya ito." Dengan mencorat-coret pada notenya.

Karena para pemain sibuk sendiri membicarakan nama pemain yang akan menjadi lawan mereka, Riko menghembuskan nafas. "Pembicaraan tak bisa berlanjut jika terus seperti ini. Kuroko-kun, beri dia julukan."

"Bagaimana kalau " _Otou-san_ "?" Dengan bersamaan Kuroko bersaudara mengatakan hal tersebut. Beberapa lama para pemain Seirin terdiam... lalu terdengar teriakan kaget mereka kecuali dari Tetsuya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini!?" Hyuga meneriakkan pertanyaan yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

"Aku disini sudah sejak awal, aku datang bersama Riko-san." Dengan santainya Ryu mengatakannya tanpa menghiraukan para pemain Seirin yang baru saja menyadari kalau dia ada disana.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Hyuga lagi.

"Mulai hari ini aku asisten pelatih di Seirin. Dan sebelum kalian bertanya, 'nomor tujuh' yang memintaku melakukan ini." Jawab Ryu dengan lancar dan mendapat wajah paham dari kelas dua dan beberapa wajah bingung dari kelas satu.

Ketika mereka sudah agak tenang, Koga berkata. "Ada apa dengan julukan aneh kalian?" Mengingat julukan itu membuat Izuki memikirkan sesuatu. " _Otou-san! Otou-san no kaisha ga otosan_ (Perusahaan milik ayah bangkrut)."

Mendengarnya semua pemain Seirin minus Tetsuya tertawa walaupun guyonan itu konyol. Riko mencoba mendapatkan perhatian mereka tapi mereka tetap tertawa, hingga dia kesal dan berteriak yang membuat semua pwmain berdiri dengan tegap.

"Dia tak hanya tinggi, tangan dan kakinya juga panjang. Pokoknya hal yang biasa untuk orang yang tinggi. Mulai banyak sekali sekolah-sekolah yang mengundang murid-murid asing masuk ke sekolah mereka. Lawan kita selanjutnya, SMA Shinkyo, adalah pemain tingkat menengah sampai tahun lalu. Tapi hanya dengan satu tambahan pemain asing, mereka menjadi tim yang sangat berbeda. Tidak dapat dijangkau. Karena satu alasan simpel ini, tak seorang pun dapat menghentikannya." Jelas Riko panjang lebar.

"Walapun begitu, apa kita tak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" Kata Kagami.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Kagami sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Riko yang terdengar sangat percaya diri.

"Maka dari itu, Kagami-kun dan Kuroko-kun, mulai besok kalian berdua akan melakukan latihan sendiri." Kagami tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan pelatihnya.

"Penyisihannya akan dimulai pada 16 Mei. Sampai itu, kalian tak akan punya waktu luang untuk mengeluh!" Teriak Riko yang dijawab 'ouh' dengan serempak oleh pemain Seirin.

* * *

Selama berhari-hari, para pemain Seirin melakukan pelatihan keras dengan dibawah pengawasan Riko dan Ryu.

Pada hari pertandingan, para pemain yang akan bertanding melakukan pemansan. Namun, salah seorang pemain dari tim lawan Seirin tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Kelihatannya _Otou-san_ tak ada disini." Hyuga yang menyadarinya berkomentar.

"Benar juga..." Jawab Izuki yang berdiri dekat dengan Hyuga.

Pada saat itu juga terdengar suara keras dari arah pintu masuk yang membuat semua pemain yang ada disana menengok ke arahnya. Di pintu masuk, Otou-san menabrak pintu yang terlihat lebih pendek darinya dan menyalahkan Jepang karena segala yang ada di Jepanng itu pendek.

Dengan santai dia masuk ke dalam ruang gym tersebut. " _Ttaku,_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pelatihnnya.

"Maaf aku telat!" jawabnya dengan lancar tanpa terdengar logat asing sama sekali.

'Kelihatannya dia sering sekali terlambat, lancar sekali kalimat maafnya...' benak Ryu sambil _sweatdrop_.

Bola milik Hyuga mengelinding ke arah pemain Shinkyo yang Ryu kenal dengan nama Tanimura Yusuke dan dia mengambilnya sambil minta maaf.

"Apa benar kalian mengalahkan Kaijo?" Tanya Tanimura.

"Tapi itu cuma latih tanding." Jawab Hyuga.

"Begitu ya. Ternyata _Kiseki no Sedai_ tak sekuat yang kami kira." Perkataan Tanimura sepertinya membuat Hyuga kesal. 'Padahal mereka tak tahu apa-apa.' Pikir Ryu dengan wajah yang tetap tenang.

" _Kiseki no Sedai_ kalah? Padahal aku dipanggil kemari untuk mengalahkan mereka. Aku kecewa, mereka sangat lemah." Kata _Otou-san_ yang terlihat membuat Kagami kesal.

Lalu _Otou-san_ berjalan dan terhenti karena merasa menabrak sesuatu—atau seseorang. Dengan bingung dia melihat kanan-kiri dan melihat ke bawah membuatnya kaget. Tetsuya tampak berdiri di depannya. Dengan mudahnya _Otou-san_ mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya.

"Tidak boleh. Anak kecil tak boleh masuk dalam _court."_ Kata Otou-san.

Entah darimana datangnya, angin berhembus dan sedikit menyibakkan baju Tetsuya dan terlihat seragam timnya.

"Pemain?" Otou-san meletakkan Tetsuya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang meremehkan. "Kalah dari anak seperti itu? Apa semua _Kiseki no Sedai_ anak-anak?" Dengan berkata demikian, Otou-san pergi menuju bench pemain Shinkyo.

Di lapangan terlihat para pemain Seirin menahan tawa mereka atas adegan yang menimpa rekan tim mereka. 'Jika _Onii-san_ itu anak-anak, lalu aku apa?!' Pikir Ryu dengan kesal, karena merasa telah diolok secara tidak langsung.

"Sejujurnya, aku mulai merasa kesal." Tetsuya berkata dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat pemain Seirin terlonjak dan berhenti menahan tawa.

"Kau juga punya sifat tak suka kalah, ya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita tunjukan pada _Otou-san_ kalau dia tak seharusnya membuat marah anak-anak." Kata Kagami yang mulai meredakan rasa ingin tertawanya.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan adanya _tip-off_. Kagami tidak dapat mendapatkan bolanya karena tinggi dan jangkauan tangan _Otou-san. Otou-san_ berlari masuk kedalam daerah Seirin, mendapatkan bola dari temannya dan melakukan shoot langsung. Kagami mencoba menghentikannya, namun dengan adanya perbedaan tinggi mereka dia tak dapat menjangkau bolanya. Dan poin pertama pertandingan didapatkan oleh Shinkyo

"Jangan dipikirkan! Kita akan merebutnya lagi." Kata Hyuga dengan mengoper ke Izuki.

Terjadi saling oper para pemain Seirin dan Hyuga melakukan shoot dengan mengira itu aman, namun _Otou-san_ dapat menjangkau bola itu.

"Itu tidal masuk akal." Kata Furihata dari _bench_.

"Punya pemain dari luar negeri tidak adil." Kata Kawahara.

"Bukannya tak adil. Mereka tidak menyalahi aturan yang ada dalam basket. Hanya saja cara mereka untuk bisa memenangkan pertandingan yang tak dapat diterima. Mereka ingin menang tapi tak sungguh-sungguh berlatih malah mengambil jalan cepat dan menggantungkan diri pada orang lain." Kata Ryu yang duduk disamping mereka berdua.

"Memang benar sih, tapi tetap saja—" seperti biasa Ryu memotong perkataan dari Kawahara. "Segala hal mempunyai dua sisi. Mendapatkan murid dari luar negeri memang membuat mereka kuat, tapi akan ada hal yang berkurang dari mereka..." lanjut Ryu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Furihata.

" _Stat_." Jawab Ryu singkat.

" _Stat_? Apa maksudnya?" Pertanyaan Kawahara tak dijawab oleh Ryu.

"Apa kalian tergolong tim yang bekerja keras?" Tanya Tanimura pada Hyuga. "Ada banyak juga yang seperti itu. Orang yang mengatakan kalau tidak adil memainkan murid dri luar negeri. Kami 'kan tidak menyalahi aturan." Lanjutnya.

"Yah, kau boleh punya sampai dua pemain di tim." Jawab Hyuga.

"Benar, 'kan? Apa yang salah dengan mengundang orang kuat untuk bergabung? Mudah sekali. Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah memberikan bola padanya dan kita akan dapat poin dengan mudah." Kata Tanimura dengan sedikit sombong.

"Aku tak tahu jika itu mudah atau tidak. Tapi jika itu prinsipmu, kau jangan sampai mengeluh." Perkataan Hyuga membuat ekspresi Tanimura berubah. "Lagipula, kami juga punya pemain yang hebat. Tapi kami tak perlu mengundang mereka." Lanjut Hyuga.

Pertandingan berlanjut namun ada yang salah dengan Otou-san. Setiap bola yang dilemparkanya tak masuk ke dalam ring.

"Dia tak akan mudah mencetak poin, karena Kagami-kun tak akan membiarkan Otou-san bermain." Kata Riko yang ada di bench.

"Tak membiarkannya?" Tanya Fukuda.

"Walaupun dia tak dapat menjangkaunya, masih ada cara lain. Cara dari Mitobe-kun." Jawab Riko.

"Kagami-senpai memberikan _pressure_ pada _Otou-san_ , sehingga dia tak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Dengan begitu dia akan melakukan kesalahan saat melakukan _shoot_ , dan akan membuat _shoot_ nya meleset." Jelas Ryu.

"Benar. Jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal yang dia inginkan. Jangan biarkan dia pergi ketempat yang diinginkan. Paksa dia, berikan _pressure_ sehingga dia tak akan mudah melakukan _shoot_." Tambah Riko.

Di lapangan, _shoot Otou-san_ lagi-lagi meleset dari ring yang membuat para penonton mengomentarinya. Mereka berkomentar tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dialami oleh _Otou-san_ yang dipojokkan oleh Kagami. Dan lagi-lagi _shoot Otou-san_ meleset yang membuatnya terlihat sangat kesal. Lalu dia kembali ke area Shinkyo untuk melakukan defense dan disusul oleh Kagami.

"Hei, biar kukatakan dua hal padamu. Yang pertama, aku pasti akan mem _block_ _shoot_ mu pada pertandingan ini." Kata Kagami padanya.

"Tak mungkin kau bisa melakukannya. Aku tak akan kalah dengan tim yang punya pemain anak-anak di dalamnya." Jawab _Otou-san_ dengan sangat percaya diri. Lalu Kagami maju ke daerah Shinkyo.

"Dan yang kedua..." Izuki lalu melakukan _pass_ ke arah _Otou-san_ , yang dikira olehnya akan mudah diambilnya. Namun, Tetsuya melakukan _pass_ ke Kagami dan dilanjutkan _dunk_ olehnya.

"Anak kecil ini akan memberimu cukup masalah." Kata Kagami dengan tersenyum.

"Tolong berhenti memanggilku anak kecil." Balas Tetsuya dengan wajahnya yang datar.

* * *

 _Wai~_ ch 6 selesai!

Untuk Kishiro Haisane-san : Terimakasih atas requestnya o(^∀^*)o. Sebenarnya dari awal aku memang mau menambahkan romance, tapi aku bingung si OC bakalan sama siapa. Kalau dilihat dari segi pandangku, yang paling mudah buat ditulis itu Kagami, Midorima, Kise atau Takao. Kalau untuk Akashi aku susah mikirin _line_ nya (susah ato males?). Hehehe... kalo aku boleh nanya Kishiro-san _prefer_ yang mana? Terus untuk interaksi antara Kuroko bersaudara juga sudah mulai aku tambahkan kok, mungkin juga di ch selanjutnya ato mungkin masih lama?. Hehehe... pokoknya untuk saat ini masih rahasia╰(✧∇✧╰).

 _Thanks for reading! R &R Please!_


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko Kyoudai no Basuke

Chapter 7 is up!

Caution : This fanfic just a work of fiction. If there are something that happen to be the same, I deeply apologize.

* * *

Wajah _Otou-san_ terlihat kaget dan tak dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bola memantul dan ditangkap oleh Tanimura dan dia melakukan _pass_ pada teman setimnya, namun bola dipindah arah oleh Tetsuya. Bola melambung ke atas dan ditangkap oleh Kagami yang langsung melakukan _dunk_. Para penonton pertandingan basket itu juga terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa mereka serius?"

"Mereka melakukan _dunk_ setelah mereka mencurinya. Dan lagi itu _dunk_ dua kali berturut-turut."

"Ini masih babak pertama penyisihan 'kan."

Pemain yang ada di court melanjutkan permainan basket itu kembali.

"Apa kau benar-benar marah karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil?" Tanya Hyuga pada Kuroko yang terlihat bermain lebih baik daripada biasanya.

"Benar juga. Terasa seperti, 'jangan bicara sembarangan sampai kau bermain melawan mereka ( _Kiseki no Sedai_ )'." Balas Kagami.

 _Quarter_ pertama berakhir dengan 8-23 untuk Seirin yang unggul.

"Kuroko-kun, kau punya batas waktu, jadi kau digantikan, ya." Kata Riko yang mulai membahas strategi yang akan digunakan dalam _quarter_ kedua dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tetsuya.

"Karena kita harus menyimpan kekuatan Kuroko-kun untuk sementara, kekuatan serangan kita akan turun ditengah pertandingan. Jadi jangan biarkan mereka mempersempit perbedaan nilainya. Tim mereka tak mempunyai pemain yang membahayakan selain _Otou-san_. Jadi, akan bergantung pada seberapa jauh Kagami-kun dapat menghadapi _Otou-san_." Jelas Riko panjang lebar.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Jawab Kagami.

Pertandingan dimulai kembali dengan Kagami yang tetap menjadi _mark_ _Otou-san_. _Otou-san_ menerima bola dan langsung melompat untuk melakukan _shoot_ , Kagami berusaha mencegahnya namun dia jatuh terlebih dahulu. Setelah banyak _shoot_ nya yang meleset, kali ini dia dapat memasukkan bolanya ke dalam _ring_.

"Dia benar-benar hebat." Kata Izuki.

"Bukankah dia terlihat lebih tinggi?" Kata Hyuga.

'Mana mungkin...' pikir Ryu yang mendengar perkataan Hyuga.

"Aku serius sekarang! Aku tak akan kalah!" Kata _Otou-san_ pada Kagami.

Kagami berbalik menatap _Otou-san_ dengan se _ring_ ai yang terpatri diwajahnya. "Begini baru menyenangkan. Aku mulai semangat, _Otou-san_!" Balasnya.

Di pinggir court, tepatnya di _bench_ Seirin, anak perempuan berambut biru tersenyum. "Ini akan menjadi lebih menarik." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

"Ryu-chan, air..." Kata pemuda yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Ini, _Nii-san_." Katanya sambil menyerahkan botol air minum kepada kakaknya tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, _Nii-san_... tadi kau marah karena _Otou-san_ berbicara seenaknya tentang _Kisedai_ 'kan?" Tanyanya dengan melirik kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja bukan..." Tetsuya menjawab Ryu dengan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping yang membuat adiknya _sweatdrop_.

" _Usotsuki,_ kalau memang benar seperti itu katakan saja." Ryu berkata sambil mencubit pipi kiri kakaknya.

" _Ittai desu_. Tolong lepaskan." Jawab Tetsuya seraya melepaskan cubitan adiknya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras itu. "Ryu-chan juga berpikir demikian bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak juga." Jawabnya dengan dibalas dengan tatapan mata dari kakaknya yang membuatnya seketika malu dan memerah. "Baik-baik, aku memang marah. Seenaknya saja dia berkata hal semacam itu, padahal dia tak tau seberapa menakutkannya monster-monster itu." Jawab Ryu dengan jujur seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ryu-chan, tidak baik mengatai orang sebagai monster." Dengan wajah yang tetap datar Tetsuya mengatakan hal itu, meski dia tak sungguh-sungguh.

"I-iya-iya, aku tahu. Tak akan kulakukan lagi tapi diamlah sedikit aku tak bisa melihat pertandingannya dengan tenang." Dengan wajah yang merah Ryu membalas perkataan kakaknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan.

Angka saat ini 12-24 untuk Seirin yang tetap unggul. Hyuga melakukan _shoot_ namun karena terlalu rendah bola memental setelah menabrak _ring_. Kagami dan _Otou-san_ yang berada di bawah _ring_ melompat untuk merebutkan bolanya, namun Kagami yang mendapatkannya dan dia kembali mencetak angka.

Pujian diteriakkan oleh pemain _bench_ dari Seirin, wajah Kagami terlihat senang sedang _Otou-san_ terlihat kesal.

"Papa jangan dipikirkan! Aku berikan bolanya!" Teriak Tanimura lalu melakukan _pass_ pada teman timnya dan dioper kembali ke _Otou-san_. _Otou-san_ melompat untuk melakukan _shoot_ yang diikuti oleh Kagami, namun dia mengubah pikiran dan melakukan _pass_ ke teman timnya.

"Kagami-senpai... tadi..." Ryu yang tersadar akan apa yang terjadi hanya dapat mengutarakan hal tersebut.

"Ada apa papa? Kau bisa." Teriakan Tanimura terdengar dengan jelas.

Beberapa kali _Otou-san_ mencoba memasukkan bola Kagami juga selalu mencegahnya yang membuatnya berkali-kali mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kagami hebat, ya. Tidak hanya mencegahnya, dia sama sekali tidak kalah. Kelihatannya latihannya membuahkan hasil." Kata Tsuchida yang ada di _bench_.

" _Eto_... tapi bukankah dia terlalu berusaha?" Balas Riko yang ada di sebelah kiri Tsuchida.

"O _nii-san_ , apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Ryu setelah melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh kakaknya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Tetsuya.

" _Ne_ , _Nii-san_ , apa kau merasa kalau Kagami-senpai melompat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya?" Tanya Ryu yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari kakaknya. "A—aku bicara yang sebenarnya, bukankah _Nii-san_ juga ahli dalam mengamati orang. Apa _Nii-san_ tak merasa seperti itu?" Lanjutnya.

Tetsuya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. "Memang benar, aku juga merasa demikian. Kagami-kun, dia seperti mereka sebelum kemenangan tiga kali berturut-turut."

Ryu memandang wajah kakaknya dengan lekat. " _Nii-san_ , apa kau memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kise-senpai waktu itu?" Tanya Ryu dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.

"Tidak aku—" sebelum meneruskannya Ryu memotongnya.

"Tak ada gunanya berbohong, _Nii-san_." Ryu berkata seraya memegang tangan kiri kakaknya.

Tetsuya terdiam beberapa saat dan menjawab pertanyaan adiknya dengan suara yang pelan. " _Hai_."

Ryu menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya tersebut. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _Nii-san_. Setidaknya percayalah sedikit pada Kagami-senpai. Walaupun dia itu kasar dan agak bodoh, aku yakin dia dapat dipercaya." Jawaban Ryu dibalas dengan senyum kecil dan anggukan kepala dari Tetsuya. Walaupun senyuman yang terukir hanya sedikit, Ryu tahu kakaknya mulai merasa lega.

Pada pertengahan _quarter_ keempat, perolehan nilai 51-60 dengan Seirin yang lebih unggul.

"Kuroko-kun, apa kau bisa untuk lima menit terakhir?" Tanya Riko.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah siap sejak tadi." Balas Tetsuya.

"Maaf. Kalau begitu, pergilah!" Kata Riko dengan bersemangat sambil menunjuk ke lapangan.

Pertandingan dimulai kembali dengan kembalinya Tetsuya di lapangan. Dengan mudahnya Tetsuya mulai membangun kembali alur pertandingan ke arah Seirin.

" _Kuso_ , dia lagi." Salah satu pemain dari Shinkyo berkomentar.

"Ada apa dengan _pass_ nya?" Jawab pemain yang lain.

"Jangan lengah sampai berakhirnya pertandingan! Ayo serang!" Teriak Hyuga pada para pemain Seirin.

Bola kembali ditangkap oleh _Otou-san_ yang memiliki Kagami sebagai _mark_ nya. "Tidak. Aku tak mau kalah!" katanya sambil melompat untuk melakukan _shoot_.

"Kau bilang kau kecewa dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_ , tapi kau terlalu percaya diri. Mereka lebih kuat daripada kau!" Kagami berteriak dan melompat untuk memblock _shoot_ dari _Otou-san_ , usahanya tersebut berhasil dan membuat _Otou-san_ melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

Suara bel pertandingan itu terdengar menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan Shinkyo vs Seirin dengan score 67-79 untuk kemenangan Seirin. Teriakan senang keluar dari mulut tiga orang pemain Seirin kelas satu, dan helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Riko. Ryu yang merasa agak lega mendongakan kepalanya. Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya karena melihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau tengah melihat pertandingan Seirin. Namun orang tersebut tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Pada akhir pertandingan, _Otou-san_ mendekat ke _bench_ Seirin dan terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kagami.

"Aku kalah." Katanya mengawali pembicaraannya. "Tolong berjuanglah di pertandingan selanjutnya untukku juga." Lanjutnya.

"Hah? Uh, baik." Jawab Kagami yang tak tahu jawaban apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan.

"Maksudku, kau bodoh! Idiot! Dasar bodoh, aku tak akan kalah lain kali!" Katanya yang ditarik untuk segera pergi oleh Tanimura.

Kagami terlihat marah dengan apa yang dikatakannya, Hyuga dan Ryu terlihat _sweatdrop_. 'Siapa sih yang anak kecil...?' pikir Ryu melihat kelakuan _Otou-san_ yang tergolong sangat _childish_.

SMA Seirin berhasil melewati babak pertama penyisihan _Inter-High_. Lalu pertandingan penyisihan kedua melawan SMA Jitsuzen, dengan Tetsuya yang tetap berada di _bench_ mereka menang dengan score 118-51. Pertandingan ketiga melawan SMA Kinga, tahun lalu mereka termasuk 16 besar. Mereka tim kuat dengan mengandalkan keseimbangan offense dan defense. Tapi mereka dapat mengalahkan SMA Kinga dengan mudahnya. Bahkan mereka dapat menyimpan tenaga Tetsuya. Lalu pertandingan keempat...

"Ini pertandingan keempat, mungkin saja kita akan punya lawan yang tangguh kali ini." Salah satu lawan mereka dari SMA Meijo mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Oi, oi, lawan kita 'kan Seirin."

"Ini pasti mudah sekali. Tahun lalu mereka kalah telak dalam liga kejuaraan."

"Mereka cuma sekolah baru yang menang karena keberuntungan."

Ryu yang mendengar percakapan pemain dari lawannya itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah mereka dan menemukan wajah-wajah yang tak asing lagi. Kagami yang tadinya terlihat marah, mengenali wajah lawannya. "Mereka 'kan yang waktu itu." Katanya.

"Tahun ini kita akan menghancurkan—" seorang pemain yang berjalan sambil mengatakan hal itu terpotong kalimatnya karena dia menabrak Kagami.

"Yo, kita bertemu lagi." Kata Kagami pada orang tersebut membuatnya kaget bukan main.

" _Konnichiwa_." Kata Tetsuya sambil memainkan bola basket ditangan kanannya membuat para pemain Meijo bertambah kaget.

"Mereka akan menghancurkan kita." Kata mereka membuat Ryu menahan tawa dari _bench_ Seirin yang dipandang aneh oleh pemain yang berada di dekat _bench_.

Pemain Meijo yang ketakutan selama pertandingan dapat dikalahkan dengan score 108-41. Setelah pertandingan itu, pemain Seirin tengah beristirahat di _bench_ pemain.

"Sejauh ini kita terlihat lancar." Furihata mengatakan hal tersebut pada Riko.

"Jika seperti ini, mungkin kita akan lolos babak penyisihan dengan mudah sampai ke liga kejuaraan." Tambah Fukuda.

"Kalian terlalu naif." Izuki berkata setelah mendengar kata-kata mereka.

"Enak ya, masih anak muda dan santai." Celetuk Koga yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Mitobe.

"Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tiga sekolah yang sama yang selalu masuk liga kejuaraan dari Tokyo. Raja dari timur, Shuutoku. Raja dari barat, Shenshinkan. Raja dari utara, Seiho. Kekuatan mereka rata-rata sama jadi nomor satu berganti tiap tahun, tapi mereka tak pernah membiarkan sekolah lain mendapatkan nomor lebih tinggi dari empat. Mereka adalah tiga raja bertahan dari Tokyo. Setelah pertandingan kelima kita adalah semifinal, lalu final. Pada babak final, kemungkinan besar kita akan melawan..." Hyuga berhenti sejenak untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Raja dari timur yang mendapatkan Midorima Shintarou dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ , SMA Shuutoku." Lanjut Hyuga.

"Tapi _senpaitachi_ masuk ke liga kejuaraan tahun lalu kan?" Tanya Kawahara.

Mendengarnya ekspresi para pemain Seirin kelas dua terlihat tetap namun ekspresi wajah Ryu sedikit berubah.

"Ya, tapi kita sama sekali tak mampu melawan mereka." Kata Hyuga dengan tenang.

"Tiga raja bertahan, ya." Kata Kagami yang mendengar penjelasan tersebut dari Hyuga.

Penonton dari pertandingan tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar heboh membuat semua anggota tim basket Seirin menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara.

"Kelihatannya mereka sudah datang." Kata Hyuga.

"Lebih baik melihat daripada mendengarnya. Anak kelas satu dan juga Ryu, persiapkan diri kalian. Kalian akan melihat sesuatu yang hebat hari ini. Tahun ini mereka kelihatannya lebih hebat. Salah satu raja besar Tokyo, SMA Shuutoku." Kata Riko dengan melihat tim basket Shuutoku yang telah sampai di lapangan.

Teriakan-teriakan penyemangat dilontarkan oleh para anggota tim basket Shuutoku yang ada di bangku penonton.

"Mereka datang." Kata Izuki pada Hyuga.

"Aku akan memberi salam sebentar." Kata Kagami sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan tanpa mencerna dengan baik apa yang Kagami katakan, Hyuga meng'iya'kannya namun kemudian menyesalinya.

Kagami berjalan mendekati Midorima, "Yo, kau Midorima Shintarou 'kan?" Katanya.

"Benar, kau siapa?" Mendengar jawaban Midorima membuat Ryu _sweatdrop_ 'Padahal sudah tahu...' pikirnya.

Lalu, Kagami mengulurkan tangannya pada Midorima. "Kau mau bersalaman tangan?" Tanya Midorima yang dibalas senyuman aneh dari Kagami.

Midorima menghela nafas seraya memindahkan boneka beruang yang dibawanya ke tangan kanannya dan memberikan tangan kirinya pada Kagami. Ryu yang ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kagami mendekati mereka. Ryu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kagami mengeluarkan spidol dan menuliskan 'Seirin nomor 10 Kagami Taiga' pada tangan kiri Midorima. Melihatnya Ryu hanya memasang wajah konyol dan Midorima tampak kaget akan hal yang dilakukan Kagami.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan bilang kalau tak mengingatku jika aku memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang biasa. Aku ingin lawan 'revenge' _senpaitachi_ ku yang akan kukalahkan mengingatku." Kata Kagami menjelaskan maksud dari hal yang telah ia perbuat.

Midorima mendengus sambil menaikan kacamatanya. " _Revenge_? Kau mengatakan hal yang cukup nekat, ya?" Katanya.

"Kau dari Seirin, ya? Apa senpaimu tak mengatakan apapun? Tahun lalu Seirin dikalahkan total oleh tiga raja besar dengan _triple score_." Kata Takao yang ada di dekat mereka.

'Dikalahkan total... dia 'kan tak perlu menekankan hal itu... _are?_ Takao-senpai terlihat tak kenal Kagami-senpai? Tapi dia tahu tentang _Onii-san_. Bukankah pada waktu lalu dia datang ke Kaijo? Eh, kalau aku tak salah ingat, waktu itu di dekat mereka ada gerobak... ah, begitu rupanya. Jadi Takao-senpai tahu akan _Onii-san_ dari Midorima-senpai. Tapi kenapa senpai bercerita tentang _Nii-san_ padanya?' Pikir Ryu sambil melirik dua orang pemain Shuutoku yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa, tapi perbedaan kekuatan terlihat dengan jelas. Walapun kita akan bertanding saat kejuaraan, sejarah hanya akan terulang kembali." Kata Midorima.

Mulut Ryu terbuka sedikit untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada suara yang dapat dikeluarkan olehnya yang membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

"Tidak." Baru disaat itulah Ryu baru menyadari bahwa kakaknya telah berada di sampingnya. "Kita hanya dapat menspekulasi dari masa lalu. Kamu tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi sampai kamu bertanding, Midorima-kun." Lanjut Tetsuya.

"Kuroko, seperti yang kukira aku tak menyukaimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, khususnya matamu. Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, tapi mengatakannya sekarang hanya akan sia-sia. Kau harus masuk ke kejuaraan dulu." Kata Midorima menanggapi hal yang dikatakan Tetsuya.

" _Iyaa_ , kau berani mengatakannya. Itu kan, kau pergi ke SMP yang sama dengan Shin-chan, kan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dia itu hanya _tsundere_. Sebenarnya dia itu sangat tertarik padamu. Dia bahkan pergi melihat pertandingan pertama babak penyisihanmu." Takao mengatakannya sambil merangkul pundak Tetsuya.

"Tak seharusnya kau mengarang cerita, Takao." Kata Midorima yang membuat Ryu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat kearahnya yang tadinya melihat Takao dan kakaknya. Ekspresi wajah Ryu mengatakan pikirannya yang mengolok Midorima yang sebenarnya dilihat Ryu saat pertandingan pertama mereka.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan tetap berbicara? Bersiaplah!" Kata pemain dari Shuutoku yang dikenal Ryu dengan nama Ootsubo, membuat Midorima dan Takao kembali ke _bench_ mereka.

"Kelihatannya Kuroko-kun sudah mengatakannya duluan." Kata Riko.

"Tak apa-apa 'kan. Dia mengatakan hal yang kita semua pikirkan." Balas Hyuga.

Sebelum sampai ke _bench_ nya, Midorima berbalik pada Tetsuya. "Kuroko, akan kutunjukkan betapa naifnya pemikiranmu itu." Katanya pada Tetsuya.

Setelahnya, para anggota Seirin pergi menuju tempat untuk melihat pertandingan Shuutoku. Tetsuya yang berdiri di samping kanan adiknya merah tangan adiknya yang sedikit gemetar dan sontak membuat Ryu kaget.

"Ryu-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kau gemetar." Tanyanya dengan nada yang khawatir. Ryu yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil yang dilihat sebagai senyuman getir oleh Tetsuya.

"Aku tak apa. _Arigatou_ , O _nii-san_." Kata Ryu seraya sedikit mengeratkan genggaman tangan kakaknya. "Hanya saja aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang Shuutoku yang kemungkinan besar akan jadi lawan kita. Apakah itu, aku belum tahu, aku merasa itu akan berhubungan dengan dua orang kelas satu tim basket Shuutoku itu." Lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Midorima dan Takao.

Pada empat menit terakhir _quarter_ kedua Shuutoku telah mencetak angka 38, beda 30 angka dari lawan mereka SMA Kinka.

"Mereka unggul 30 angka pada empat menit terakhir _quarter_ kedua. Seperti yang terduga." Kata Riko yang mengamati para anggota SMA Shuutoku dan membuat Kagami mendengus.

"Mereka tak terlihat begitu berbeda dengan apa yang kita lakukan, tapi mereka terlihat melakukannya dengan sangat mudah. Kenapa, ya?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Itu karena mereka tak melakukan kesalahan." Kata Hyuga yang membuat trio kelas satu menoleh padanya. "Bola basket selalu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dalam pertandingan basket. Tapi sekolah yang kuat selalu punya kemampuan dasar yang kuat seperti _pass_ ing, handling dan running. Mereka membuatnya terlihat mudah karena mereka mempunyai dasar yang sempurna. Tapi itu hanya dasar saja, tentu saja ada alasan yang lain. Itu karena... mereka mempunyai pencetak angka mutlak, yaitu scorer." Jelas Hyuga yang berakhir bersamaan dengan Ootsubo yang melakukan _dunk_ melewati penjagaan dua orang pemain.

" _Dunk_ yang hebat!" Kata Kawahara.

"Apa dia benar anak SMA?" Sahut Furihata.

"Dia menjadi lebih kuat." Kata Riko

"Tahun lalu kita bahkan tak dapat melawan dia sendiri." Kata Hyuga menanggapi perkataan Riko.

" _Sou_ , inside Ootsubo dan outside yang normal adalah Shuutoku tahun lalu. Tapi tahun ini..." Riko tak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Jika sekarang dia mendapat 5 angka dari 5. Kelihatannya Midorima terlihat main dengan baik." Kata Kagami.

"Apa benar?" Tanya Tetsuya yang menolehkan kepalanya pada Kagami.

"Aku tak tahu. Bukannya kau yang lebih tahu?" Kata Kagami yang menanggapi aneh perkataan Tetsuya.

Pada saat itu, Ryu mendengar teriakan pemain SMA Kinka yang memutuskan untuk mengetatkan penjagaan dalam. 'Dasar bodoh...' pikirnya yang mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya meleset." Jawab Tetsuya yang membuat Kagami sedikit kaget.

Di lapangan, Midorima mendapatkan bolanya. "Pemikiran simpel. Makanya kalian tak akan dapat menang." Katanya yang diikuti lemparan _shoot_ nya yang melambung tinggi dan membuat lengkungan yang tak dapat dianggap biasa.

"Ayo kembali Takao. Waktunya defense." Kata Midorima yang langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju daerahnya.

"Jika kau meleset, aku juga akan dimarahi." Protes Takao yang tetap mengikuti Midorima.

"Jangan bodoh, Takao. Aku mengikuti takdir dan aku melakukan hal yang bisa kulakukan. Makanya _Shoot_ ku tak akan meleset." Tepat setelah Midorima mengatakannya bola yang tadi dilemparnya masuk ke dalam _ring_.

"Selama Midorima-kun tidak kehilangan _form_ nya, _shoot_ nya akan masuk 100%." Lanjut Tetsuya.

"Kau serius?" Kata Izuki.

"Itu tak adil dalam kata lain." Sahut Koga.

"Dia kembali untuk melakukan defense sebelum bolanya masuk ke _ring_. Bukannya itu membuat lawan tak mungkin untuk melakukan serangan balik?" Kata Tsuchi yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Mitobe.

"Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk bola benar-benar masuk ke _ring_ terlalu panjang, itu memberi tekanan mental yang kuat." Kata Riko.

Selama beberapa kali Midorima melakukan _shoot_ dan setiap _shoot_ nya masuk ke _ring_ tanpa ada yang meleset. Dan game berakhir dengan 153-21 untuk kemenangan telak Shuutoku. Para pemain Shuutoku bersiap-siap untuk melakukan hormat tanda berakhirnya pertandingan, Midorima berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arah anggota tim basket Seirin. Ryu yang tersadar dari lamunannya memasang senyum kecil dan mengangkat tangannya sedikit.

* * *

" _Yosh_ , ayo pulang—" Sebelum Hyuga dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Riko mendorongnya sambil berteriak. "Jangan! Kita ada satu game lagi hari ini! Apa kau bodoh? Apa kalian bodoh?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Itu karena suasananya terlihat suram." Kata Hyuga.

"Semuanya juga melihat _tournament bracket_." Sahut Izuki.

"Huh? Kita ada satu game lagi? Serius?" Kata Kagami dengan santainya membuat semuanya kaget.

"Kau memang bodoh, Bakagami! Lihat _bracket_ nya dengan benar, pada pertandingan keempat dan hari terakhir kita melakukan dua pertandingan dalam satu hari! Pertandingan kelima kita mulai pukul 5 sore!" Teriak Riko pada Kagami dan menyerahkan _print out_ _tournament_ _bracket_.

"Tapi bukankah dua game dalam satu hari itu melelahkan." Kata Koga.

"Iya. Walaupun kita diberi waktu istirahat, kita masih saja lelah." Sahut Izuki.

"Semifinal dan final diadakan dalam satu hari? Jadi, akan ada satu game sebelum kita bertanding melawan Shuutoku?" Kata Kagami yang melihat _bracket_ dan untuk sesaat dia terkejut. "Pelatih, tiga raja besar adalah Shuutoku dan lagi..." Katanya tanpa meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Iya, Seiho dan Senshinkan." Sahut Riko.

Kagami menunjukkan _print out_ yang tengah dipegangnya pada Riko. "Bukankah ini..."

"Pada hari terakhir, lawan kita pada semifinal kemungkinan besar adalah Seiho. Lalu kita akan melawan Shuutoku pada babak final. Kita akan melawan dua raja besar secara beruntun." Perkataan Riko membuat anggota tim basket Seirin terkejut.

"Bukankah ini sedikit tak memungkinkan?" Kata Furihata yang melihat _bracket_ yang tengah dipegang oleh Kawahara.

"Sekolahnya kuat dan punya banyak anggota yang rata-rata kuat. Kita bertiga 'kan _bench_." Kata Kahawaha menanggapi Furihata.

Kagami mendengus setelah mengkonfirmasikan hal tersebut. "Dua game dalam satu hari, dan keduanya sama-sama kuat. Aku tak dapat meminta lebih lagi." Katanya.

"Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan." Kata Furihata.

"Jangan terlalu berlagak kuat. Benarkan, Kuroko?" Sahut Kawahara.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya aku juga jadi bersemangat." Jawab Tetsuya yang membuat trio kelas satu _speechless_.

"Ada apa? Apa kau terkena 'virus Kagami' juga?" Kata Furihata.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kagami berkata menanggapi Furihata tentang 'virus Kagami'.

"Kuharap tidak." Kata Tetsuya menyangkal kata-kata Furihata.

"Caramu menyangkalnya membuatku kesal." Kagami berkata seraya menoleh pada Tetsuya.

"Tapi bukankah situasi yang sulit membuatmu berapi-api?" Kalimat Tetsuya membuat para pemain Seirin mengembangkan senyum.

" _Yosha_! Aku jadi bersemangat! Aku akan latihan sedikit!" Teriak Kagami.

"Jangan! Kau harus istirahat! Dasar kepala basket! Dasar Maniak basket, Bakagami!" Riko yang marah berteriak pada Kagami.

* * *

Di kediaman Kuroko terlihat Ryu tengah melihat berlembar-lembar kertas dengan wajah yang serius pada ruangan yang bernuansa _soft blue_. Matanya dengan teliti melihat segala tulisan yang terdapat pada kertas yang tengah ada ditangannya. Dari luar pintu ruangan tersebut terdengar suara ketukan.

"Masuk saja." Kata Ryu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas itu.

"Ryu-chan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tetsuya yang masuk ke kamar Kuroko muda itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi _Nii-san_... Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan saat aku mendapat perasaan tak enak di stadium?" Tanya Ryu yang akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya pada Tetsuya.

" _Hai_. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Tetsuya sembari menatap mata adiknya.

"Aku te _ring_ at sesuatu. _Nii-san_ tahu saat Midorima-senpai masih SMP dia bisa melakukan _shoot_ dengan jarak setengah lapangan?" Tanya Kuroko kecil itu pada kakaknya.

" _Hai_." Jawab Tetsuya singkat.

"Jika dilihat dari perkembangan Kise-senpai, semua anggota _Kisedai_ pasti juga akan berkembang lebih kuat. Midorima-senpai pasti juga begitu..." Wajah Ryu makin serius.

"Lalu maksudnya?" Tanya Tetsuya yang sedikit bisa tahu kemana arah pembicaraan itu.

Ryu menghela nafas kecil. "Akan ada kemungkinan kalau Midorima-senpai dapat melakukan _shoot_ dengan jangkauan seluruh lapangan. Memang hal ini terdengar tidak mungkin dan juga konyol, namun jika Midorima-senpai yang melakukannya akan ada kemungkinan yang besar hal itu dapat dilakukan." Jelas Ryu yang membuat Tetsuya tetap diam.

"Tapi lawan Seirin bukan hanya Midorima-senpai, aku juga merasakan perasaan tak enak tentang Takao-senpai. Apa itu aku masih belum tahu, tapi _Nii-san_ kau harus berhati-hati. Mengerti?" Ryu yang selesai mengatakan hal kembali melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Tetsuya yang mengerti akan kekhawatiran adiknya berdiri lalu meletakan tangannya di atas kepala adiknya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Ryu-chan, jangan terlalu malam tidurnya dan banyaklah beristirahat." Katanya seraya pergi keluar dari kamar adiknya.

* * *

Chapter 7 _Owari~_

Untuk Phantom Klein-san : Iya boleh, silahkan (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧.

Untuk Kishiro Haisane-san : Hehe, maaf update-nya gak bisa secepat kilat(⌣_⌣"). Kagami, ya? Akan aku pikirkan, heheheヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ .

 _Jya, matane＼(^▽^＠)ノ._

 _R &R Please!_


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko Kyoudai no Basuke

Chapter 8 is up!

 _Caution : This fanfic just a work of fiction. If there are something that happen to be the same, I deeply apologize._

* * *

 _Bunga sakura bermekaran menghiasi jalanan menambahkan aksen yang manis untuk langit biru tanpa awan hari itu. Anak perempuan berambut biru datang melewati pagar sekolah bertuliskan SMP Teiko dengan seragam barunya yang rapi. Rambutnya yang hanya sebatas bahu dibiarkan tergerai tertiup angin. Matanya yang terlihat agak redup memandang sekitarnya dengan was-was, entah apa yang sedang ditakutinya. Hanya beberapa langkah dia masuk ke area sekolah tersebut, dari arah belakangnya seseorang menarik tanggannya dengan kasar dan menggiringnya ke tempat lain. Setelah orang yang menariknya sampai di tempat yang dia inginkan, dihempaskannya anak itu ke tembok sekolah. "Ryu-chan~, beraninya kau masuk ke sekolah ini." Orang yang membawa anak itu berkata dengan nada yang menakutkan. "N-Natsuki-senpai, i-itu... aku hanya..." Belum sampai Ryu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Natsuki memukulkan telapak tangan kirinya di samping kepala Ryu dan tangan kirinya memegang dagu Ryu dengan kasar. "Kau masih mau menggoda Masamune, ya? Sampai-sampai masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya." Kemarahan tampak terpancar dari mata Natsuki. "B-bukan, senpai. Ka-kakakku... masuk disini... kelas dua..." Ryu tergagap ketakutan melihat Natsuki. "Richi!" Dari kejauhan terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang Ryu kenal dengan suara Ranmaru. "Cih! Ingat ya urusan kita belum selesai! Akan kubuat hari-harimu di sekolah ini menjadi neraka!" Natsuki segera melepaskan tangganya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, berpapasan dengan Ranmaru yang tengah mencari Ryu._

.

.

.

Ryu terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya yang dihinggapi mimpi-mimpi itu lagi. Kali ini tak setetespun keringat keluar dari kulitnya namun cairan bening keluar dari matanya. Dengan agak kasar dia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata tersebut seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah

.

.

 _Mengapa aku masih saja terbayang-bayang oleh hal itu?_

 _Aku tidaklah sama seperti saat itu_

 _Aku sudah lebih kuat dari saat itu, aku tak lagi lemah_

 _Benar bukan?_

* * *

Siang hari yang cerah saat jam makan siang, semua anak di SMP Teiko sedang menikmati acara makan siang mereka kecuali Ryu yang tengah berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Telah beberapa menit berlalu namun belum ada yang berbicara membuat suasana di ruang tersebut menjadi tegang.

"Kuroko-kun, salah satu murid SMP kita melaporkan bahwa kemarin dia melihatmu ada di pertandingan penyisihan _Inter-high_ , apakah itu benar?" Setelah lama berdiam diri kepala sekolah Teiko tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jika iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ryu dengan wajah yang terlihat bosan, belum lagi dia agak kesal karena jam makan siangnya terbuang sia-sia dengan adanya dia di ruangan ini.

"Kau terlihat bersama dengan SMA Seirin, sumber yang melaporkanmu mengatakan bahwa kau terlihat seperti manager mereka." Kata kepala sekolah secara berbelit-belit.

"Bukan _manager_ , aku asisten pelatih untuk SMA Seirin." Jawab Ryu tidak peduli.

"Kau tahu murid SMP Teiko seperti yang tertulis di regulasi sekolah tak diperbolehkan untuk bekerja, maka dari itu segeralah berhenti!" Baru sekarang inilah kepala sekolah tersebut mengatakan maksud dari dipanggilnya Ryu ke ruangan itu.

" _Rijichō_ , bukankah di regulasi sekolah tertulis 'akan ada pengecualian untuk siswa yang dapat mempertahankan nilainya atau mendapatkan nilai yang bagus'? Berarti tak ada masalah untuk aku bukan? Sejak kelas satu aku selalu mendapat juara umum di Teiko. Serta saat pertandingan _Inter-high_ , tim basket Teiko juga ada pertandingan. Jadi jadwal belajarku di sekolah tak akan terganggu." Kata Ryu yang membalikan pernyataan pada kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Tapi—" Ryu memotong ucapannya sebelum dia dapat meneruskannya. "Dan lagi aku beberapa kali memenangkan olimpiade matematika, 'kan? Jadi tak ada masalah, lalu untuk apa aku masih tetap dipanggil?"

Mendengar jawaban Ryu, kepala sekolah SMP Teiko itu tak berkutik dan terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna ucapan Ryu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menghela nafas kecil, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau boleh meneruskan pekerjaanmu itu, namun dengan syarat nilamu tak boleh sampai merosot. Mengerti?"

" _Hai, arigatougozaimasu_." Ryu berkata seraya menunduk pada kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Kau boleh pergi!" Tanpa diperintah dua kali Ryu segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk segara memulai acara makan siangnya.

Ryu yang terburu-buru pergi menuju kelasnya ditarik tangannya oleh seseorang sebelum dia sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

"Ryu, apa benar kau jadi manager SMA Seirin?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"A—Kyohei? Bukan, bukan _manager_ tapi asisten pelatih. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ryu dengan wajahnya yang biasa, tak terlihat sedikitpun rasa sakit ataupun kesal.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau seorang penghianat, ya." Katanya mencengkram tangan Ryu dengan lebih kuat.

"Penghianat? Aku? Asal kau tahu, pertama aku tidak menjadi asisten pelatih dari tingkatan SMP yang mungkin saja akan menjadi musuh Teiko. Kedua, aku tidak pernah memberi tahu data yang telah kuambil dari semua pemain ke orang lain meskipun kepada tim tempatku berada, itu prinsipku." Kata Ryu dengan mata yang tajam. 'Kecuali kakakku...' Pikirnya yang tidak dia ucapkan.

"Maka dari itu, cepat lepaskan! Kau menghalangi acara makan siangku!" Ryu menghempaskan tangan Kyohei yang mencengkram tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyohei disana.

Perjalanan Ryu menuju ruang kelasnya lagi-lagi dipenuhi oleh bisikan-bisikan dari siswa-siswi SMP Teiko yang menurutnya kurang kerjaan. Sesampainya di ruang kelas, Ryu lagi-lagi ditarik pergelangan tangannya yang kali ini oleh Ranmaru dan dibawa dia berlari entah kemana.

"Ranmaru, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau makan siang!" Ryu mencoba melepaskan tangan yang ada di pergelangannya untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"Kalau bekalmu aku membawanya juga, kita makan di atap sekolah saja." Ryu yang tak keberatan dengan usulan Ranmaru membiarkannya menariknya ke atap sekolah.

Di atap sekolah, makan siang mereka diwarnai dengan pembicaraan dari Ranmaru yang terlihat normal. Terlalu normal sehingga terlihat aneh menurut Ryu. Ranmaru hanya bicara berputar-putar tanpa menyinggung hal yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan olehnya hingga Ryu menghela nafas panjang.

"Ranmaru, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ryu meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Ranmaru tepat di matanya.

"Eh? Haha, kau selalu saja tahu." Ranmaru memaksakan tawa keluar dari mulutnya. "Soal rumor baru tentangmu. Rumor itu berawal dari Kenji jadi aku tak tahu apa aku harus mempercayainya." Ranmaru meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Kau tahu, hampir 65% rumor yang dibicarakan Kosuke-kun itu memang benar. Dan jika rumor itu mengatakan kalau aku ada di pertandingan penyisihan _Inter-high_ dengan SMA Seirin, maka hal itu memang benar. Tapi jika dia menambahkan hal-hal aneh lagi, aku bersumpah akan melakukan 'pembicaraan empat mata' dengannya." Ryu kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan meneruskan makannya.

"Benarkah? Ryu, kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, kan?" Tanya Ranmaru dengan serius.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan lagi anak kecil." Jawab Ryu dengan tenang.

Ranmaru menghela nafas pendek. "Ryu karena kau jadi _manager_ aku tak akan melarangmu. Namun jika kau mengatakan kalau kau akan main basket lagi, aku akan melarangmu mati-matian."

"Heh, sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakannya hari ini tapi aku asisten pelatih bukan _manager_. Lagi pula untuk apa kau melarangku main basket?" Sebelah alis Ryu terangkat ke atas mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"Kau sendiri tahu 'kan pada insiden tiga tahun lalu dengan dua orang itu, bukan hanya lelaki bodoh itu saja yang terluka. Saat kau terlempar, kaki kirimu menghantam tiang lampu dan kakimu hampir saja hancur." Ranmaru menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya itu membuat Ryu hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Bukan kakiku yang hancur, tapi ototku dan juga tulangku sedikit retak. Tapi aku—" Perkataan Ryu terpotong oleh teriakan dari Ranmaru. "Sama saja! Kau baru saja melakukan operasi tahun lalu 'kan. Dan lagi rehabilitas teratur juga masih harus kau lakukan."

Wajah Ranmaru terlihat memelas dan dia memohon pada Ryu. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan hal yang dapat membuatmu terluka lebih dari ini. Aku mengatakan ini sebagai sahabatmu, sebagai kakakmu."

" _Wakatta, wakatta._ Tapi sejak kapan kau jadi kakakku? Kau hanya tua beberapa bulan dariku, jangan seenaknya berkata demikian." Ryu menepuk kepala Ranmaru dengan pelan membuat Ranmaru hanya cengengesan.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Ryu pergi menuju rumah sakit yang kali ini dengan tujuan menjenguk Kiyoshi.

" _Konnichiwa."_ Ryu memasuki kamar Kiyoshi dan beberapa orang yang ada di kamar itu.

" _Konnichiwa, Ryu-chan."_ Itu jawaban dari semua yang ada disana kerena mereka telah mengenal Ryu.

"O, ada apa kau datang kemari? Ah, kau ada _check-up_ lagi, ya?" Kiyoshi mengatakannya dengan wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum dan membuat Ryu agak kesal.

"Senpai, kau tak lihat kalender ya? Ini bukan tanggalku _check-up_ , hari ini aku menjengukmu." Ryu duduk di samping tempat tidur Kiyoshi.

Baru saja Ryu duduk disana, _handphone_ nya berbunyi menandakan adanya _mail_ masuk. Ryu membuka _mail_ tersebut yang berisi 'Hari ini kita akan melihat rekaman pertandingan Seiho. Dimana kau? Datanglah cepat! –Aida Riko'. Ryu membalas _mail_ itu dengan cepat, 'Maaf, hari ini tidak bisa, ada urusan.' Dan Ryu langsung mematikan handphonenya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Kiyoshi yang penasaran.

"Riko-senpai, 'kita akan melihat rekaman pertandingan Seiho' katanya." Ryu memasukan _handphone_ kembali ke saku _blazer_ nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berangkat?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku ada urusan denganmu. Ini _dorayaki_." Ryu menyodorkan tas kertas yang sejak tadi dia bawa kepada Kiyoshi.

"Oh, _sankyuu_ Ryu-chan. Kau selalu saja membawakanku _dorayaki_ , apa tak masalah buatmu?" Kiyoshi membuka tas kertas yang diberikan padanya dan langsung mengambil satu dorayaki.

"Tak apa, jika masalah uang aku bekerja di rumah makan milik pamanku jadi aku mendapatkan uang tambahan." Raut datar Ryu menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau tahu hari ini aku dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah karena ada yang melihatku di pertandingan penyisihan _Inter-high_." Ryu mulai membicarakan alasannya datang menemui Kiyoshi.

" _Sou_ , ada apa?" Wajah Kiyoshi tak berubah sama sekali mendengar penuturan Ryu.

"Tentu saja karena permintaanmu itu, senpai!" Ryu berkata dengan penuh kekesalan pada Kiyoshi.

"Tapi Ryu-chan dapat mengatasinya, kan? Jadi tak ada masalah." Perkataan Kiyoshi yang tergolong sangat santai membuat Ryu makin kesal, dan dia merebut _dorayaki_ dari tangan Kiyoshi yang baru saja mengambilnya. "A—Ryu-chan~"

"Terserahlah, yang penting kau harus cepat sembuh dan segeralah kembali!" Omel Ryu.

* * *

Pada hari pertandingan dengan Seiho, Ryu berlari kencang agar cepat sampai tempat tujuannya. Dari kecepatannya berlari dapat dikatakan kalau dia terlambat atau hampir saja terlambat datang pada pertandingan itu. Untung saja saat sampai para pemain masih melakukan pemanasan di court. Sambil mengatur nafasnya Ryu berjalan mendekati Riko.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" Kata Ryu sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Riko.

Pada saat itu aura-aura aneh muncul dari Riko yang menatap Ryu yang datang agak telat. Dengan sekuat tenaga Riko memukul kepala Ryu, "Ryu-chan kau berani sekali, kemarin kau tidak datang dan sekarang kau terlambat. Memangnya urusanmu penting sekali, ya?"

" _Ittai_ —maaf..." Ryu mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk dari Riko yang tengah marah. Setelah beberapa saat Riko mengomeli Ryu, akhirnya dia tenang.

"Ini!" Kata Riko yang mulai tenang dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Ryu.

"Apa ini?" Ryu yang bingung hanya dapat menerimanya lalu mencoba mengintip isinya dari kantong plastik.

" _Jersey_ Seirin. Kau kan asisten pelatih SEIRIN, maka dari itu kau harus memakai seragam Seirin." Kata Riko dengan penekanan pada kata Seirin yang membuat Ryu merasa senang dan tersenyum padanya.

"A—Kau Kagami-kun, kan?" Tiba-tiba saja dari arah court terdengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya Ryu kenal. "Rambutmu sangat merah! Menakutkan!" Perkataan orang itu hanya ditanggapi dengan suara 'bingung' Kagami.

"Kapten, ini orangnya, kan? Seirin benar-benar lemah, tapi ada satu orang yang kuat!" Teriak orang itu pada kapten Seiho.

"Seenaknya saja dia bicara, anak kurang ajar." Suara Riko terdengar marah sampai muncul tiga sudut siku-siku di dahinya.

"Orang itu Tsugawa Tomoki, 'kan? Kenapa aku harus mendengar suaranya yang menjengkelkan itu lagi!" Ryu berkata dengan mengeluarkan aura-aura aneh.

Dari court Tsugawa dipukul kepalanya oleh kapten Seiho—yang Ryu ketahui bernama Iwamura. "Berhentilah bermain-main, dasar bodoh. Maaf ya, anak ini tak dapat membaca suasana makanya dia langsung mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan." Orang tersebut menekan kepala Tsugawa untuk membungkuk.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf karena kita akan menang. Jika kau meremehkan kami seperti tahun lalu. Kau akan menangis." Jawab Hyuga.

"Itu tak mungkin. Lagipula, kami tak meremehkan kalian. Hanya saja kalian lemah, itu saja." Iwamura mengatakan hal tersebut untuk membalas perkaaan Hyuga.

"Apa? Kapten, kau juga tak berkata jujur." Tsugawa yang diangkat oleh Iwamura mengatakan hal itu.

"Bodoh, aku hanya tak memakai pemanis dalam perkataanku." Jawab Iwamura.

Setelahnya mereka kembali ke ruang loker, namun suasananya sangat buruk. Tak ada satu pun pemain yang berkata sesuatu sampai Riko menepuk tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

"Kalian terlalu tegang. Aku terpikir akan sebuah hadiah untuk menyemangati kalian." Kata Riko lalu dia melanjutkan dengan nada yang feminin dan menarik Ryu yang ada disampingnya. "Fufu, Jika kalian menang pada pertandingan selanjutnya, aku dan Ryu akan memberikan kalian ciuman di pipi kalian." Katanya yang membuat wajah Ryu berubah aneh.

"Senpai, jangan seenaknya melibatkanku." Kata Ryu sambil melepaskan tangan Riko dari lengannya.

"Kenapa dia tertawa?" Kata Izuki.

"Mana mungkin kita menginginkannya." Kata Koga yang membuat Riko pundung.

"Dasar bodoh, senanglah sedikit walaupun hanya pura-pura!" Teriak Hyuga yang membuat Riko tambah pundung.

"Diamlah dan bertindaklah serius, bodoh! Apa kalian tak mau membalas mereka untuk tahun lalu? Bukankah kalian harus membayar mereka beserta bunga-bunganya dalam satu tahun!" Teriak Riko dengan air mata di sudut matanya.

"Maaf, maaf. Kami tahu." Kata Hyuga menanggapinya. " _Yosha_. Sebelum kita pergi, aku katakan sekali lagi. Aku tahu kalian akan merasakannya setelah pertandingan dimulai, tapi kelas satu harus persiapkan diri kalian. Seiho itu kuat. Sejujurnya setelah kekalahan tahun lalu, kami jadi membenci basket sampai hampir saja kami berhenti bermain basket." Perkataan Hyuga membuat para pemain Seirin kelas satu menjadi sedih.

"A—Jangan murung. Kami bangkit kembali dan kami lebih baik sekarang. Malah sebaliknya, kami senang. Tahun ini tak akan sama dengan tahun lalu. Aku percaya kita menjadi makin kuat jadi aku yakin akan hal itu." Kata Hyuga dengan tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menang. Ayo!" Hyuga berkata demikian lalu mereka berangkat.

Pada saat mereka semua berangkat, Tetsuya hanya diam di depan pintu masuk loker mereka.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Kagami yang menyadari keanehan Tetsuya.

"Kagami-kun, apa kau pernah membenci basket?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak pernah." Jawab Kagami.

"Aku... pernah, Ryu juga." Perkataan Tetsuya membuat Kagami sedikit bingung.

"Kurasa alasan kami itu berbeda-beda, tapi aku tahu rasanya. Sekarang mereka memang riang, tapi membenci sesuatu yang kau sukai itu sangat menyakitkan. Ketika aku berbicara dengan Midorima-kun, aku mengatakan kalau masa lalu dan masa depan itu berbeda, tapi mereka tak benar-benar terpisah. Kurasa pertandingan ini sangat penting untuk _senpaitachi_ dapat melupakan masa lalu. Jadi... aku memikirkannya kembali, aku sangat ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini." Lanjutnya.

* * *

Pertandingan telah berlangsung selama empat menit namun Seirin tak dapat mencetak angka satupun. Mereka tertinggal dua belas angka dibelakang Seiho, pertahanan Seiho yang begitu kuat belum mampu mereka tembus. Dan lagi, _mark_ Kagami adalah Tsugawa membuat Ryu agak khawatir karena Kagami telah mendapat satu _foul_.

Saat ini bola tengah dipegang Kagami yang masih saja di _mark_ oleh Tsugawa, namun bola sudah terlalu lama dipegang oleh Kagami. "Kagami, kau memegangnya terlalu lama. Berikan padaku!" Teriak Izuki yang berlari melewati Kagami. Lalu dia berlari dan mencoba memasukkan bola, namun Iwamura memblocknya.

"Naifnya. Jika serangan kalian hanya seperti itu, kalian tak akan pernah bisa menembus pertahanan kami." Kata Iwamura pada Izuki.

Lagi-lagi terjadi _one-on-one_ antara Kagami dan Tsugawa, Kagami terlihat tidak dapat bergerak luas dalam mark Tsugawa.

"Tsugawa, tak apa jika kau bersemangat tapi jangan sampai kau kelelahan sebelum dua-perempat kedua." Teriak salah satu pemain Seiho yang menjadi _mark_ Hyuga.

"Tak apa-apa! Mereka tak sehebat yang kukira, ini mudah sekali!" Teriak Tsugawa yang kelihatannya membuat Kagami marah.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kata Kagami yang tersulut emosi dan langsung saja maju dengan paksa. Peluit wasit berbunyi dan memberi _foul_ Kagami yang kedua karena dia melakukan _charging_.

"Mudah sekali si bodoh itu marah." Kata Riko.

"Jika Kagami-senpai terus seperti itu, nanti dia sendiri yang akan celaka." Ujar Ryu.

"Kagami, tenanglah sedikit!" Teriak Koga.

"Kagami-kun, kau sudah punya dua _foul_. Jika mencapai lima, kamu _out_." Kata Tetsuya memperingatkan Kagami.

"Aku tahu. Tapi pergerakan mereka sulit sekali untuk dihadapi." Kagami berkata sambil melihat tim basket Seiho.

'Kagami-senpai tak dapat bergerak bebas, _Onii-san_ tak dapat melakukan _pass_ nya karena penjagaan mereka yang _man-to-man_ dengan sangat ketat. Seiho memberikan _pressure_ pada pemain yang mereka jaga, dan lagi pergerakan mereka sedikit aneh. Apa yang dapat kita lakukan saat ini?' Pikir Ryu dengan keras.

Pada saat _interval_ , Riko duduk didepan para pemain yang sedang memulihkan tenaga mereka di _bench_.

"Seiho menggunakan teknik beladiri kuno." Kata Riko.

"Beladiri kuno? _A-chou_ , seperti itu?" Tanya Kagami sambil memperagakannya dengan gerakan tubuh.

"Itu bukan beladiri kuno. Maksudku mereka mengambil gerakan dari beladiri kuno. Salah satu teknik yang mereka pakai adalah 'lari namba'. Biasanya kaki dan tangan akan bergerak berlawanan arah saat kau berlari, tapi pada 'lari namba' kaki dan tangan bergerak bersama dengan arah yang sama." Lanjut Riko.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Maksudnya dengan menggunakan 'lari namba' akan mengurangi tekanan pada kaki, hal itu juga akan mengurangi tekanan pada tubuh dan tenaga yang harus dikeluarkan." Jelas Ryu.

"Selain 'lari namba', mereka juga menggunakan beberapa teknik beladiri yang dapat mengurangi tenaga yang harus dikeluarkan. Seperti bergerak dengan cepat dan efektif, dan gerakan dasar lainnya. Itulah trik dari gerakan Seiho." Kagami yang mendengarkan penjelasan Riko hanya dapat mengedipkan matanya.

"Namun bukan berarti mereka dapat terbang atau menghilang. Mereka hanyalah anak SMA seperti kalian. Mereka akan jatuh untuk _fake_ dan mereka juga akan kehilangan keseimbangan jika kalian membuat mereka lengah. Mereka juga memainkan basket yang sama dengan kalian. Jika kalian bermain seperti biasa, pasti akan bekerja. Ini bukan saatnya kalian menyerah." Kata Riko mengakhiri perkataannya.

Peluit telah ditiup oleh wasit menandakan dimulainya lagi pertandingan, para pemain yang akan bertanding segera mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk segera melakukan pertandingan lagi.

"Izuki-senpai..." Kagami berjalan menuju Izuki.

"Huh?" Jawab Izuki.

"Apa kau dapat memberiku bolanya?" Pinta Kagami pada Izuki yang membuatnya agak kaget. "Tolong biarkan aku menghadapi Tsugawa lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Apa kau punya rencana?" Tanya Izuki dengan sedikit tersenyum atas permintaan Kagami.

"Tidak, tapi dia juga hanya manusia biasa, kan? Aku hanya perlu lebih cepat dari lawanku." Kagami langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Izuki yang mendengar jawaban Kagami hanya memasang wajah yang terlihat khawatir. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau yakin hal itu akan bekerja?"

"Mungkin tidak akan apa-apa." Kata Tetsuya yang membuat Izuki menoleh ke arahnya. "Dia orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu pada waktu yang tepat." Lanjut Tetsuya.

"Lalu, apa tak apa-apa jika kita menyerahkan padanya?" Tanya Izuki.

Saat pertandingan, Kagami mendapatkan bola sesuai dengan permintaannya.

"Oh, _One-on-one_? Majulah!" Kata Tsugawa yang mengerti akan maksud Kagami.

"Teknik beladiri kuno atau apapun itu, aku tak peduli. Basket itu basket!" Kata Kagami yang langsung bergerak cepat dengan melakukan _fake_ lalu melewati Tsugawa dan berlari menuju _ring_. Kagami berhasil mencetak angka untuk Seirin, lalu bola yang telah terpantul di lantai ditangkap oleh Tetsuya.

"Kita pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." Kata Kagami pada Tetsuya.

Dari arah bench Seirin terlihat semua anggota Seirin merasa senang akan angka yang baru dicetak, tak terkecuali Ryu yang tetap duduk namun menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang melewatimu." Kata Kasuga—salah satu pemain dari Seiho— pada Tsugawa.

Ryu yang mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam mencoba mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tsugawa karena dia melihatnya tersenyum.

"Tidak, baru sekarang akan dimulai, kesenangkan dan kesakitan." Kata Tsugawa dengan senyuman sadis membuat Ryu sedikit was-was akan hal apa yang akan dia perbuat.

* * *

Chapter 8 _Owari_ ~

Untuk Kishiro Haisane-san: _hehe, Arigatou. Ganbarimasu :D_

Untuk Mawarbereum5: _Hai, Arigatou :D_

 _Mata chapter 9 ao~_

 _R &R Please!_


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroko Kyoudai no Basuke

Chapter 9 is up!

 _Caution : This fanfic just a work of fiction. If there are something that happen to be the same, I deeply apologize._

* * *

Pertandingan bertambah menarik saja setelah Kagami bisa memasukkan angka untuk Seirin. Namun Ryu masih khawatir akan rencana Tsugawa dan lagi saat dia menoleh ke lapangan sevelah, terlihat Shuutoku menyimpan Midorima untuk pertandingan selanjutnya setelah main hanya 5 menit. Sedangkan pertandingan Seirin tidak terlihat begitu bagus dengan Seiho yang melakukan _pass_ berputar pada seluruh pemainnya. _Pass_ terakhir diterima oleh Tsugawa yang mencoba untuk memasukkan bolanya namun Kagami mem _block_ nya dengan terlalu keras.

" _Foul!_ Putih no. 10!" Teriak wasit.

'Itu sudah ketiga kalinya. Apa yang dia pikirkan?' pikir Ryu yang melihat pertandingan itu dengan was-was. 'Tidak hanya pertahanan namun serangan mereka juga luar biasa. Memang mereka tak punya pemain jenius, tapi mereka merupakan pemain ahli. Terutama karena terbiasa memakai gerakan-gerakan dari beladiri kuno. Tapi... Seirin ada _nii-san_ , mungkin tak akan apa-apa. Are?' Entah mengapa pandangan Ryu menjadi mengabur dan tubuhnya terasa sedikit panas.

'Demam? Kenapa? Ini bukan saatnya sakit, aku harus menahannya.' Pikir Ryu dengan menyentuh dahinya sekilas.

Pada saat itu bola keluar dari lapangan. Tsugawa terlihat berjalan menuju papan _score_ yang menunjukkan 6-15 untuk keunggulan Seiho.

"Beda sembilan poin, ya?" katanya yang terlihat tidak puas lalu menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Maaf." Kata orang tersebut.

"Kau.." Tsugawa yang baru tersadar melompat ke belakang karena kaget. "Siapa kau? Apa kau juga main dari tadi?" Katanya sambil menunjuk orang tersebut.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. Aku main." Kata orang tersebut, dari belakangnya terlihat Hyuga dan Kagami dengan wajah yang shock.

"Heh, benarkah? Kau punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis!" Teriak Tsugawa yang membuat Ryu hanya menghela nafas dari _bench_.

"Kau kelas satu sama sepertiku? _Ne_ , apa kau tahu? Tahun lalu, Seiho unggul 20 poin pada _quarter_ pertama. Makanya aku ingin membuat unggul 30 poin. Tapi, jangan sampai kecewa ya?" Kata Tsugawa dengan wajah yang menurut Ryu sangat menyebalkan membuat raut wajah pemain Seirin kelas dua berubah, lalu dia berjalan menjauh setelah menepuk bahu Tetsuya.

"Baiklah." Kata Tetsuya membuat Tsugawa membalikkan badannya. "Aku akan bekerja keras sehingga aku tidak kecewa." Lanjutnya.

Bola dipegang oleh Izuki yang memiliki Kasuga sebagai _mark_ nya, dia melemparkan bola ke arah Mitobe yang dianggap Kasuga sebagai _pass_ yang lemah. Namun bola menikung dan sampai pada tangan Mitobe yang membuat pemain Seiho kaget. Dengan cekatan, Mitobe langsung memasukkan bolanya.

Pemain Seiho yang masih merasa kebingungan tetap mencoba memfokuskan diri mereka pada pertandingan dan memberikan bola pada Kasuga. Kasuga yang menerima bola dengan cepat melaju dan mencoba melakukan _shoot_ , namun Kagami mendorong bolanya dari belakang Kasuga sehingga bola itu meleset.

Seirin yang mulai dapat melawan Seiho melakukan perlawanan dengan hebat. Hingga pada akhir quarter pertama itu, Seirin dapat menyamakan kedudukan 19-19 dengan Seiho.

"Kudengar tadi anak ini mengatakan hal bodoh lagi." Kata Iwamura yang menenteng Tsugawa di tangannya.

"Yah. Jujur saja, itu membuat kami mengingat trauma tahun lalu." Jawab Hyuga.

"Maaf." Kata Iwamura.

"Tapi, yah itu tak masalah." Kata Hyuga sambil melihat papan _score_. "Kami telah melupakannya." Lanjut Hyuga.

Para pemain kembali pada _bench_ mereka untuk istirahat sejenak dan mengatur ulang strategi mereka.

"Permainannya baru saja dimulai! Formasinya tetap seperti ini. Tapi jangan terlalu terbawa oleh _pass_ berputar mereka, jadi lebih rapatkan _zone_ kalian. Lalu, Kagami.." Kata Riko yang membuat Kagami terlihat senang saat dipanggil.

" _Foul_ mu banyak." Lanjut Riko yang membuat wajah Kagami berubah seketika.

"Jika kalian mencoba menyeimbangi lawan kalian, kalian akan terbawa arus mereka. Cobalah menyerang dengan lebih agresif!" Kata Riko mengakhiri rapat strategi mereka.

Pada _quarter_ kedua, terlihat sekali bahwa Seiho menaikan pertahanan mereka.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melewatiku lagi." Kata Tsugawa yang lagi-lagi menjadi _mark_ Kagami.

Dari _bench_ Seirin terlihat Kawahara mengeluarkan suara terkejut.

"Pertahanan mereka jadi lebih kuat." Kata Furihata.

"Akhirnya tim dengan pertahanan terbaik di Tokyo bermain dengan kekuatan penuh." Kata Koga.

Dari arah lapangan terlihat Kagami yang kesusahan untuk melewati Tsugawa, namun dengan sigap dia mematulkan bola melewati kaki Tsugawa dan dibalik arah oleh Tetsuya dan ditangkap olah Kagami. Namun Iwamura mencoba menghalangi Kagami, tapi dia melakukan hal yang serupa lagi dan berhasil memasukkan bola.

"Mereka dapat melakukan koordinasi seperti itu? Tapi, dari mana no. 11 itu datang?" Tsugawa masih terlihat shock akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Memang mereka dapat melewati pertahanan Seiho dengan lancar, namun Ryu menyadari sebuah keganjilan. Walau tidak terlihat dengan jelas tapi dia yakin bahwa Kagami mengeluarkan keringat lebih banyak dari pemain lain, Kagami terlihat sangat lelah. Dan lagi ketika Ryu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsugawa, dia terlihat tertawa dengan senang dan barulah sadar Ryu akan rencana Tsugawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Kasuga yang merangkul pundak Tsugawa.

"Ah, maaf." Jawab Tsugawa.

"Menurutku itu tak masalah. Kau senang karena Kagami terlalu memaksakan diri, kan? Kelihatannya rencanamu berjalan dengan baik." Kata Kasuga dengan suara rendah yang samar-samar dapat Ryu tangkap.

"Masih belum! Dia harus lebih menderita!" Tsugawa berkata sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, Kau _Do'S_ yang lumayan." Kasuga melepaskan rangkulannya dari Tsugawa.

"Lagipula dua orang itu, serangan mereka memang hebat tapi cuma satu yang dapat mencetak angka." Mendengar perkataan Tsugawa, mata kecil Ryu agak membulat. Ryu khawatir jika Tsugawa melakukan sesuatu pada Kagami yang berdarah panas itu.

Bola ada ditangan Kagami namun anehnya Tsugawa tidak memberikan _pressure_ pada Kagami. Ryu yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukannya terlonjak kaget dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk ketika Kagami hendak melompat untuk melakukan _shoot_.

"Jangan!" Teriak Ryu.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan, Kagami!" Teriak Hyuga.

Namun hal itu sia-sia saja kerena Tsugawa telah menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ketika Kagami melompat.

" _Offense foul_! Putih no. 10!" Teriak wasit sambil mengangkat papan bertuliskan no 4, yang menandakan banyaknya _foul_ yang telah dilakukan Kagami. Kagami yang baru saja sadar apa yang telah terjadi padanya menolehkan wajahnya pada Tsugawa dengan kesal, dan dia menemukan wajah Tsugawa yang tersenyum lebar karena senang.

Dari _bench_ Seirin terlihat Riko yang menghela nafasnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ini kan masih _quarter_ kedua!" Kata Kawahara.

"Si bodoh itu!" Koga memegang kepalanya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Maaf, aku ingin pergantian pemain." Kata Riko yang berada pada meja wasit(?).

Kagami yang mendengarnya menjadi kaget dan menghadap pada para senpainya. "Aku tak apa-apa! Aku hanya berhati-hati agar tidak mendapat _foul_ lagi kan? Aku bisa melakukannya!" Teriaknya.

Hyuga menghela nafas setelah mendengar perkataan Kagami. "Yah, kebetulan sekali. Lagipula kami berencana menggantimu dan Kuroko." Perkataan Hyuga mengagetkan Kagami, Tetsuya dan juga Ryu.

"Aku juga?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Kami sudah memutuskannya sejak awal, kalian hanya akan bermain pada dua-perempat yang pertama." Jawab Hyuga.

"Hah? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kagami yang tidak terima.

"Alasannya hanya satu. Untuk dapat mengalahkan Midorima, kami membutuhkan kalian berdua. Walaupun kita memenangkan pertandingan ini, kita membutuhkan strategi untuk dapat mengalahkan Midorima pada pertandingan berikutnya melawan Shuutoku. Dan seperti yang kami perkirakan, Shuutoku telah menyimpan tenaga Midorima. Kita tak akan dapat menang jika kalian berdua kelelahan." Jelas Hyuga.

"Walaupun begitu, jika kita kalah dalam pertandingan ini tak akan ada lagi—" Perkataan Kagami dipotong oleh Hyuga.

"Kami tahu kalau ini hanya pertaruhan." Kata Hyuga. "Tapi jika kita menyimpan kalian berdua, kita punya sedikit kesempatan untuk bisa mengalahkan Shuutoku dan juga maju ke liga kejuaraan." Lanjut Hyuga yang tetap saja tak dapat diterima oleh Kagami.

"Tidak. Walaupun kita kelelahan kita akan mengalahkan Midorima, makanya—" Lagi-lagi perkataan Kagami dipotong yang kali ini oleh Tetsuya.

"Kagami-kun, ayo lakukan seperti yang mereka katakan." Katanya yang membuat Kagami kaget. "Aku mempercayai senpai kita." Lanjutnya.

"Yah, tak usah khawatir. Kita pasti akan mengalahkan Seiho." Kata Hyuga.

Dengan itu, Kagami dan Tetsuya keluar dari barisan pemain dan digantikan oleh Koga dan juga Tsuchi.

" _Arara_? Mereka berdua pergi. Sedikit mengecewakan, tapi tak masalah!" Teriak Tsugawa yang berdiri di dekat Hyuga dengan suara yang dibuat ceria.

"Berhentilah berbicara, kau pembual." Kata Hyuga dengan aura-aura seram mulai muncul darinya, dan sudut kacamatanya mengeluarkan sinar aneh. "Aku akan mengajarimu cara berbicara dengan senpaimu, botak." Lanjutnya yang terang saja membuat Tsugawa ketakutan karena baru melihat sisi _S_ dari Hyuga.

"Riko-senpai.." Panggil Ryu yang duduk diantara Riko dan Kagami.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja dari awal kalau kalian berencana menyimpan Kagami-senpai dan Tetsuya- _niisan_?" Kata Ryu dengan nada yang di buat senormal mungkin olehnya agar dia tak terlihat sakit.

"Hmm? Kenapa? Itu kan salahmu sendiri, kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang?" Tanya balik Riko dengan nada yang mengancam membuat Ryu _sweatdrop_.

"Begitu ya, ini hukumanku?" Ryu hanya mengembalikan pertanyaan karena tak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Riko.

"Yah, tak dapat dibilang hukuman sih. Lagipula hanya kami kelas dua saja yang tahu, kelas satu dan juga kau yang masih SMP kelas tiga tidak kami beritahu." Jawab Riko.

Untuk beberapa saat Ryu terdiam untuk mencerna kata-kata yang baru disampaikan oleh Riko.

"Heeeeh, begitu ya." Kata Ryu yang mulai paham akan maksud para senpainya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Riko dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ada alasan lain kalian menyimpan Kagami-senpai dan _nii-san_ , bukan?" Tanya Ryu yang membuat Kagami melirik ke arahnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Kurasa ada alasan lain. Mungkin alasan mereka akan mendekati hal ini, karena mereka ingin balas dendam dan juga mereka ingin menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah berkembang. Mereka tak lagi selemah tahun lalu dan juga mereka ingin menunjukkan kalau mereka itu kuat pada kohai mereka." Tebakan Ryu membuat Riko terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa salah?" Tanya Ryu dan disampingnya terlihat Kagami yang terlihat sangat ingin mengetahui hal tersebut.

Riko hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya kembali ke arah lapangan basket.

" _Na_ , Ryu..." Panggil Kagami.

"Apa?" Jawab Ryu.

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan menang?" Pertanyaan Kagami membuat Ryu menoleh padanya dan memperhatikan Kagami dengan seksama.

"Hmmm... kurasa mereka bisa. Senpai, kau jangan terlalu khawatir, mereka itu tidak lemah." Jawab Ryu setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Iya sih, tapi..." Wajah Kagami masih saja terlihat khawatir.

"Senpai, jika kau ada waktu untuk khawatir, lebih baik kau gunakan waktu itu untuk istirahat, setelah kita menang melawan Seiho masih ada Shuutoku yang harus kita kalahkan. Mengerti?" Kata Ryu yang hanya dapat dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kagami.

Dari arah lapangan terlihat Hyuga dan Mitobe melakukan koordinasi. Hyuga yang melompat untuk memasukkan bola di _block_ oleh dua orang pemain, namun dia melemparkan bolanya pada Mitobe yang berada dibelakangnya dan Mitobe melakukan _dunk_ mencetak dua poin untuk Seirin.

"Dia bisa _dunk_?" Kata Kagami seakan tak percaya.

" _Nice dunk,_ Mitobe." Kata Hyuga pada Mitobe.

"Oi." Iwamura memanggil Hyuga dan yang lain membuat mereka berbalik. "Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu tadi. Kalian pikir kalian dapat mengalahkan Shuutoku? Kalian meremehkan kami ya." Kata Iwamura.

"Oh, itu hanya omongan." Jawab Hyuga.

"Omongan?" Iwamura yang agak bingung berkata demikian.

"Pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan balas dendam untuk kami. Kita tak dapat berbangga diri jika kita menang dengan bantuan _kohaitachi_ kami. Dengan kata lain, ini hanyalah kehendak senpai." Lanjut Hyuga.

"Senpai? Kau kan hanya lebih tua setahun dariku. Hahahaha..." Tawa Tsugawa yang langsung saja dipukul kepalanya oleh salah satu teman timnya. "Kau ini, diamlah!" kata orang tersebut.

Di _bench_ , Ryu mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata, "Yes, setengah dari tebakanku benar." Lalu Riko memukul kepalanya karena geram oleh tingkahnya, namun itu gerakan yang buruk—benar-benar buruk. Ryu yang kepalanya dipukul merasa pandangannya makin berat dan mengabur, namun dia masih tetap menutupinya dengan tingkahnya yang dia buat senormal mungkin.

" _Ittai—_ apa yang kau lakukan, senpai?" Tanya Ryu yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan maut dari Riko.

"Kau juga diamlah sedikit!" Jawab Riko yang membuat Ryu hanya dapat ber _pout_ ria.

"Aku terima tantanganmu. Majulah!" dari arah lapangan, suara Iwamura terdengar berbicara pada kapten tim Seirin tersebut yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Mitobe.

"Kalau begitu, kami tak akan segan-segan. Majulah Seiho!" Teriak Hyuga yang mengobarkan aura pertarungannya.

Saat pertandingan dimulai kembali, wajah Kagami terlihat sangat serius melihat pertandingan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Riko yang menyadarinya memberikan pukulan pada pipi Kagami.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat serius? Mereka itu tidak terlalu buruk, jadi tak akan apa-apa." Kata Riko yang hanya ditanggapi ' _osu'_ oleh Kagami.

Sialnya untuk Ryu, pada saat itu Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya pada Kagami dan dia menyadari kalau wajah adiknya lebih pucat dari biasanya, nafas Ryu juga terlihat sedikit tersengal-sengal. Walaupun Ryu mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin, Tetsuya yang sudah mengenal adiknya selama masa hidupnya tentu menyadari jika adiknya tengah sakit.

Tetsuya meraih lengan adiknya yang membuat adiknya menoleh kepadanya. Tetsuya yang yakin jika Ryu tengah sakit tak dapat merasakan suhu tubuh adiknya dengan langsung, mengingat saat ini adiknya tengah mengenakan seragam jersey Seirin yang tergolong lengan panjang.

Sebelum kakaknya mengatakan apapun, Ryu sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit tanda bahwa ia tak mau berpindah dari tempatnya dan tetap ingin melihat pertandingan penting itu. Bagaikan berbicara melalui mata dan gerakan tubuh mereka, Tetsuya yang mengerti akan kekeras kepalaan adiknya akhirnya melepaskan gengamman tangannya pada lengan adiknya dengan melempar beberapa pandangan khawatir yang dibalas senyuman kecil adiknya. Kagami yang berada di antara mereka hanya melempar mereka berdua pandangan bingung yang tak digubris oleh mereka berdua.

Pertandingan yang sangat ingin Ryu tonton itu terlihat sangat seru dengan Hyuga yang mem _block_ _lay-up_ dari pemain Seiho. Disusul oleh Koga yang melakukan _pass_ pada Izuki dan Izuki melanjutkan _pass_ nya pada Mitobe. Mitobe yang dijaga oleh Iwamura tak menghiraukannya dan melompat untuk memasukkan bola pada ring Seiho yang dekat dengannya.

'Itu... _Hook shooter_? Aku tak tahu soal ini, tahun lalu aku tak melihat Mitobe-senpai melakukan ini...' pikir Ryu.

"Kelihatannya kalian tak hanya bermain-main dalam setahun ini." Kata Iwamura yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Mitobe.

Kali ini bola dipegang oleh Kasuga yang tengah dikejar oleh Izuki. Namun dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh Kasuga melompat dan melakukan _shoot_.

' _Scoop_ _shoot_? Tak mungkin... gerakannya sangat lembut sehingga sulit untuk dideteksi..' pikir Ryu kembali setelah melihat Kasuga.

Setelah beberapa saat, Koga berhasil memasukkan bolanya. Selanjutnya bola dipegang oleh Izuki yang meneriakkan pointer pada para pemain Seirin. Dengan gerakan cepet, Izuki melempar bola kearah kanan yang ditangkap oleh Hyuga lalu Izuki dan Koga berlari melewati _mark_ mereka. Karena gerakan mereka, dua pemain Seiho yang menjadi _mark_ mereka bertabrakan karena ingin mengerjar mereka berdua. Hyuga memberikan bola yang dia pegang pada Izuki yang memasukkan bolanya pada ring.

"Izuki-kun dapat melihatnya." Kata Riko yang ada di _bench_ Seirin yang dapat menarik perhatian para pemain Seirin yang ada di _bench_. "Karena dia memiliki _Eagle eye_." Lanjut Riko.

" _Eagle eye_?" Tanya Kagami.

"Apa 'kemampuan mata yang hebat' yang pernah Ryu katakan itu adalah itu?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Iya. Memang dia tak terlalu atletik, tapi dia dapat mengubah sudut pandangnya dengan cepat di dalam kepalanya. Dengan kata lain, dia melihat sesuatu dari seluruh sudut makanya dia dapat melihat hampir seluruh lapangan." Jelas Riko.

"Serius?" Tanya Kagami yang terlihat tidak percaya, apalagi dengan melihat Izuki yang saat ini lagi-lagi mengeluarkan guyonannya yang payah pada Hyuga.

"Hyuga-kun dan yang lainnya tidak dapat melakukan segalanya, tapi mereka—satu persatu— mempunyai keahlian. Dan mereka telah melatihnya selama satu tahun penuh." Lanjut Riko yang mempuat Furihata berdiri dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan didepannya.

"Mereka sangat hebat!" Teriak Furihata.

"Kalau begitu, apakah Koganei-senpai dan Tsuchida-senpai mempunyai keahlian juga?" Tanya Kawahara yang membuat wajah Riko berubah aneh dan Ryu menahan tawanya karena telah tahu kelemahan mereka berdua.

"Huh? Eh, un. Koganei-kun dapat melakukan _shoot_ dari segala sudut." Saat Riko mengatakan hal tersebut, Koga sedang melakukan _shoot_ dan dia meleset. "Tapi keakuratannya hanya setengah-setengah." Jawab Ryu yang seakan mengeluarkan pendapat dari Riko.

"Bukankah itu membuatnya sangat normal?" Kata Kagami yang mendengar penjelasan pelatih dan asisten pelatihnya.

Bola Koga yang meleset segera ditangkap oleh Tsuchi. "Lalu Tsuchida-kun ahli dalam rebound." Kata Riko, dan Tsuchi yang ada dilapangan melemparkan bola pada Koga yang lagi-lagi meleset.

"Tapi kebiasaan buruknya yang memberikan bola pada Koganei-senpai membuat keahliannya sia-sia." Kata Ryu.

"Cukup sudah! Kenapa kau bisa meleset sampai dua kali?" Teriak Tsuchi pada Koga yang membuat para penghuni _bench_ Seirin hanya dapat _sweatdrop_.

Pertandingan sengit lagi-lagi terjadi antara Seiho dan Seirin, game telah mencapai _quarter_ empat dan bola tengah dipegang Tsuchi. Namun bola yang dipegangnya didorong menjauh dari tangannya oleh pemain Seiho yang jadi _mark_ nya begitu dia berbalik. Dengan kondisi semacam itu, dapat dipastikan bola akan keluar namun Koga berlari sekuat tenaga dan berhasil mengarahkan bola kembali masuk.

Sayangnya Koga kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke belakang dan tepat mengenai Ryu yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ryu yang dari awalnya memang sakit bertambah sakit kepalanya setelah kepalanya terbentur kebelakang.

"Koganei-kun, Ryu-chan, apa kalian baik-baik saja!?— Tidak!" Teriak Riko yang menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ah, matanya berputar." Sahut pemain _bench_ lain setelah melihat mata Koga yang berputar, sedangkan Ryu yang terlihat lebih baik dari Koga berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Koga yang menindih(?) tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Uh—berat, tolong aku!" Kata Ryu yang kesusahan mengangkat tubuh Koga dengan diiringi peluit wasit yang menandakan _referee time out_.

Tetsuya dengan tanggap menolong adiknya terlebih dahulu sebelum orang lain menolongnya, tangan Tetsuya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan adiknya merasakan suhu tubuh adiknya yang terbilang sangat panas. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Ryu dapat dikeluarkan dari posisi yang menyakitkan tersebut.

"Koganei-kun!? Koganei-kun!?" Teriak Riko pada Koga yang masih saja belum sadar.

"Senpai, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kagami yang terdengar khawatir akan keadaan Koga.

"Kurasa ini hanya benturan ringan, tapi kita harus menggantinya." Jawab Riko.

"Kalau begitu masukan aku! Tolong!" Teriak Kagami pada Riko.

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Kau tak boleh. Apa kau lupa untuk apa kita menyimpan tenagamu? Kami akan segera membereskan ini. Tunggu saja!" Teriak Hyuga pada permintaan bodoh dari Kagami.

"Tetap saja, aku tak dapat diam saja! Aku juga ingin membantu kalian—" Perkataan Kagami terpotong dengan adanya Tetsuya yang menamparkan tangannya pada pipi Kagami.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian, jadi orang yang memiliki empat _foul_ diam saja." Kata Tetsuya yang setelah selesai mengucapkannya dipegang kepalanya keras-keras oleh Kagami layaknya bola basket.

"Apa kau bilang, Kuroko?" Kata Kagami dengan nada marah.

"Walaupun kau main dan membuat _foul_ lagi dengan Tsugawa-kun bukankah kau akan langsung dibuang dari court." Setelah mendengar perkataan Tetsuya, Kagami perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Tetsuya.

"Tak akan. Aku punya hutang yang harus kubayarkan pada Tsugawa!" Kata Kagami.

"Baiklah." Jawaban Tetsuya membuat Kagami sedikit bingung. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkan Tsugawa-kun untukmu." Lanjut Tetsuya.

"Hah!? Apa itu! Tak ada artinya jika kau yang mengalahkannya! Apa yang seenaknya kau katakan?" Kata Kagami dengan memegang kembali kepala Tetsuya. Perdebatan mereka membuat senyum kecil merekah dibibir Ryu.

"Baiklah. Sebagai sesama kelas satu, aku serahkan Tsugawa padamu Kuroko." Kata Hyuga yang akhirnya membuat keputusannya yang kelihatannya masih belum dapat diterima Kagami.

Ryu yang berada di dekat Tetsuya mendekatinya sebelum Tetsuya masuk ke lapangan. " _Onii-san, arigatou... ato ganbattene_." Bisiknya pada kakak satu-satunya itu yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang sangat kecil oleh Tetsuya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia masih menginginkan adiknya untuk segera istirahat.

"Seirin, _member change_."

"Ah, hanya kau? Padahal aku ingin bermain melawan Kagami." Kata Tsugawa yang melihat Tetsuya masuk menggantikan Koga.

"Maaf. Mungkin aku memang tidak kuat, tapi kelihatannya dia mempunyai hutang jadi aku kemari untuk mengembalikannya. Sebagai perantara." Kata Tetsuya pada Tsugawa.

* * *

 _Chapter 9 koko made ni shiyou~_

Untuk Phantom Klein-san : hai, douzo(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Untuk Mawarbereum5-san : Ranmaru-kun itu laki-laki(╯°□°)╯. Memang sih aku sengaja memberi nama _Heroine_ dengan nama yang _boyish_ agar sifat dan namanya tak akan bentrok(?). Tapi aku yakin Ranmaru 100% laki-laki tulen. hehehehe... Maaf jika membingungkan. Iya, saya akan berjuang keras agar dapat _update_ secepat mungkin. _Arigatou_ Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ.

Untuk Kishiro Haisane-san : _Hai_ , terimakasih sudah menunggu o(^∀^*)o.

 _Mata chapter 10 yondene~_

R&R Please!


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroko Kyoudai no Basuke

Chapter 10 is up!

 _Sumimasen, minna~_ _.·´¯`(▂)´¯`·.._ Saya udah lama gak update. dua bulan ini saya kewalahan dengan acara pindah rumah, ospek dan juga tugas-tugas dari dosen yang saya cintai dan saya hormati (kok malah curhat?). Saya jadi gak sempat nerusin FF tercintaku ini huhu T_T. Rencananya besok saya akan lanjutin lagi nulisnya, tapi besok ada Ospek jurusan jadi gak bisa, trus malemnya ada acara shalawat wajib bagi maba. jadi baru minggu bisa nulis lagi. Hontou ni Sumimasendeshita.ヾ((●＞□＜)ﾉ*:..｡o○ＳＯЯЯЧ○o。..:*ヽ(＞□＜●))ﾉｼ.

 _ato_ nama _account_ -ku berubah! ini petunjuk yang sangat jelas (sehingga tak dapat dibilang petunjuk) tentang _request_ dari Kishiro Haisane-san, setelah aku pikir berulang-ulang.

 _Caution : This fanfic just a work of fiction. If there are something that happen to be the same, I deeply apologize._

* * *

Tsugawa yang mendengar perkataan Tetsuya hanya dapat tertawa geli. "Kau mau membayar hutang Kagami?" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Tsugawa berbalik untuk berbicara dengan teman satu timnya. "Omuro-san, apa aku dapat mengganti _mark_ -ku?" katanya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Omuro.

"Yah... Kelihatannya aku mendapat perantara yang mau membayarku." Kata Tsugawa dengan memandang Tetsuya.

Pertandingan yang mempunyai sisa waktu lima menit itupun dimulai kembali dengan kembalinya Tetsuya di lapangan. Kagami yang tetap berada di bench memandangi game yang terjadi di depan matanya dengan serius. Ryu yang ada disampingnya hanya berharap pertandingan itu segera selesai dengan kemenangan Seirin.

Nampaknya kondisi tubuh Ryu makin memburuk karena matanya yang masih dapat digunakannya untuk melihat pertandingan tadi, sekarang sudah tidak fokus. Nafasnya yang ia buat senormal mungkin sudah mulai tak dapat dia kendalikan, nafasnya mulai terdengar tersengal-sengal. Sakit di kepalanya mulai tak tertahankan dengan hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Telinganya juga tak dapat dipakai mendengarkan dengan baik. Namun Ryu tetap saja ingin duduk di sana dan melihat pertandingan tersebut dan mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin agar tak ada yang tahu jika dia sedang sakit.

"Aku terkejut ketika mereka mengirimu masuk dan bukan Kagami, tapi akhirnya mereka memasukkan kelas satu juga... Kelihatannya senpai dari Seirin tidak terlalu dapat dapat diandalkan." Perkataan Tsugawa membuat Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya. "Bukankah mereka mengatakan kalau mereka mengeluarkan kalian berdua dari lapangan karena itu kehendak mereka. Tapi sekarang kau disini." Lanjut Tsugawa.

Beberapa detik Tetsuya terdiam sebelum menjawab perkataan dari Tsugawa. "Aku yang meminta untuk dimasukkan. Lagipula, jika kamu telah melihat pertandingan, kamu tak akan berpikir secara demikian. Jika _senpai_ mempunyai kehendak, _kohai_ juga mempunyai rasa hormat. Untuk membantu senpaitachi yang aku hormati, aku akan mengalahkanmu."

Untuk beberapa detik saja Tsugawa terdiam mencerna perkataan Tetsuya dengan tetap memandangi Tetsuya. Namun dalam beberapa detik itu juga, Tetsuya menghilang dari hadapan Tsugawa yang membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang.

Tetsuya yang telah lepas dari penjagaan langsung berlari menuju daerah Seiho dan mendapatkan _pass_ dari Izuki dan kemudian ia berikan pada Hyuga yang dengan mudahnya lepas dari penjagaan pemain Seiho. Dengan senyum lebar Hyuga melompat setelah mendapatkan bola dari Tetsuya dan memasukkannya pada ring lawan.

Seiho yang bingung atas apa yang terjadi melanjutkan pertandingan dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti 'Bagaimana bisa mereka terlepas dari penjagaan?'. Omura yang melakukan _pass_ pada pemain satu timnya, dicuri bolanya oleh Hyuga yang lalu mengoper ke Mitobe melalui Tetsuya. Dan dua angka tercetak kembali untuk Seirin.

"Apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Teriak Tsugawa yang terlihat kesal dengan hal yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Mereka dapat membaca pergerakan kita dengan sempurna!" Teriak balik Omuro.

Ryu yang melihat dengan sedikit kabur dapat memperkirakan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam lapangan. "Riko-senpai, memangnya berapa lama kalian melihat rekaman pertandingan Seiho kemarin?" Tanya Ryu dengan senyuman kecil yang ia paksakan.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan? Hanya sebentar kok!" Jawab Riko dengan senyuman lebar.

" _Usotsuki_..." Kata Ryu yang hanya dibalas senyuman lebar Riko.

"Berkat kalian, DVD player kami sampai rusak." Dari arah lapangan terlihat Hyuga berkata pada Iwamura.

" _Na_ , apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kagami pada Ryu setelah mendengar percakapannya dengan Riko.

"Beladiri kuno itu sama seperti namanya berasal dari zaman dulu. Cara kerja dari hal itu sangat berbeda dengan olahraga modern. Menggunakan beladiri kuno ke dalam olahraga basket adalah kekuatan dari Seiho, tapi... Jika dikatakan itu keahlian mereka, maka mereka juga akan punya kebiasaan. Misalnya, biasanya orang akan melangkah ke arah yang mereka tuju saat mereka mulai bergerak. Tapi pemain Seiho mengarahkan jempol kakinya ke arah yang mereka tuju sebelum mereka bergerak. Dengan kata lain, jika kita mengenali kebiasaan mereka, kita dapat mempredikisi gerakan yang akan mereka lakukan." Jelas Ryu panjang lebar pada Kagami yang hanya membuat Kagami berkedip dan Riko menoleh ke arahnya karena Riko memikirkan hal yang sama persis dengan yang diucapkan Ryu.

Kagami yang menoleh ke arah Ryu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada Ryu. Dengan tanpa sadar Kagami mengarahkan tangannya ke atas dahi Ryu, dan sontak saja Ryu menepis tangan itu setelah kulit tangan Kagami bersentuhan dengan kulit dahinya. Kagami yang sadar jika Ryu tengah sakit melebar matanya tak percaya.

"Tubuhmu panas!" Kata Kagami dengan suara yang cukup keras namun tidak cukup keras untuk didengar para pemain yang ada di lapangan. Mendengarnya Riko menoleh pada Ryu dan meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi Ryu yang lagi-lagi ditepis Ryu.

"Kau harus segera pergi ke unit kesehatan." Kata Riko yang khawatir dan juga agak menyesal karena tidak menyadari jika Ryu sakit.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan bergerak selangkahpun sebelum pertandingan ini selesai. Dan juga Kagami-senpai tolong jangan berteriak dengan suara yang keras." Jawaban keras kepala Ryu tentu tidak diterima oleh semua anggota tim basket Seirin yang berada di bench.

"Ryu, jangan keras kepala dan segeralah pergi ke unit kesehatan!" Kata Riko dengan tegas.

"Tidak mau!" Ryu tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya kalau ia ingin tetap disini. Kagami yang mendengar jawaban Ryu merasa kesal sendiri dan dia melayang kan tangannya pada kepala Ryu.

Seperti telah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, Ryu menutup matanya dengan sangat rapat menunggu datangnya rasa sakit dari kepalanya. Namun hal yang ditunggu oleh Ryu tidak kunjung datang, maka dia membuka sebelah matanya dengan takut-takut. Setelah membuka kedua matanya, Ryu hanya melihat Kagami yang memandangnya lekat-lekat. Tangan Kagami berjarak beberapa cm dari kepala Ryu. Setelah beberapa saat Kagami memandangi mata Ryu, dia menghela nafasnya dan menurunkan tangannya ke kepala Ryu dengan lembut.

"Kau itu hanya asisten pelatih, jangan lakukan hal yang tak dapat kau lakukan. Jika memang sakit, katakan saja. Jika tidak kau hanya akan menambah beban kami. Jika kau masih kuat, kau boleh disini tapi jangan sekali-kali menangis karena kesakitan. Namun jika kau sudah tak dapat bertahan, cepatlah pergi dari sini." Kagami berkata hal tersebut sembari mengelus lembut kepala Ryu dengan wajah yang sedikit merah.

Ryu yang mendengar perkataan Kagami terdiam untuk beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataan Kagami yang sayup-sayup dapat didengarnya. Senyuman kecil terukir dibibir Ryu setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan membuat wajah merah Kagami bertambah merah.

" _Cho-chotto_ , apa yang kau katakan Kagami-kun?" Riko yang berada di samping mereka mengatakan hal tersebut karena Kagami mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya.

"Jika dia menginginkannya biarkan saja." Jawab Kagami.

"Walaupun begitu, bagaimana jika kondisinya malah makin memburuk?" Tanya Riko.

"Pelatih, apa kau tidak melihat matanya? Apa kau tega melakukannya saat matanya seserius itu melihat pertandingan? Lagipula jika kau mengirimnya ke unit kesehatan, salah satu dari pemain yang ada di lapangan malah akan khawatir, kan?" Kagami berkata dengan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tetsuya.

Riko yang mendengar perkataan Kagami berpikir keras akan apa yang harus dia putuskan. Setelah beberapa saat, Riko menghela nafas panjang dan berkata dengan terpaksa. "Baiklah, Ryu boleh tetap disini. Tapi jika kondisimu mulai memburuk, kau harus segera pergi ke Unit kesehatan agar tidak membuat kakakmu dan anggota tim yang lain khawatir. Mengerti?"

Ryu yang mendengar keputusan berat dari Riko menolehkan kepalanya pada Riko. "Mengerti. Dan juga, _nii-san_ tak akan khawatir." Jawaban Ryu mendapat balasan tatapan mata dari Riko dan Kagami yang seolah mengatakan 'Mana mungkin!' padanya itu.

Ryu yang merasakan pesan mereka memberi senyum kecil. "Kan _nii-san_ masih harus membayar hutang Kagami-senpai. Dia mana mungkin mempunyai waktu luang untuk mengkhawatirkan aku. Jika dia sampai kalah, akan ada hukuman berat untuknya." Pada kalimat terakhir, senyum manis Ryu berubah menjadi senyuman sadis sekilas dan membuat para pemain Seirin didekatnya bergidik ngeri.

Kembali melihat pertandingan yang terjadi di lapangan, para pemain Seirin mulai dapat membaca pergerakan Seiho setelah lama sekali menghadapi mereka. Terlihat sekali jika mereka kesusahan menghadapi mereka pada _quarter_ sebelumnya karena belum dapat terbiasa dengan gerakan Seiho. Namun pada dua-perempat yang terakhir, mereka mulai dapat mengimbangi permainan dari Seiho.

" _Kuse ni kusen_ (Kebiasaan sulit untuk dikalahkan)." Dalam kondisi seperti itu, hanya hal itu yang dikatakan oleh Izuki.

"Begitulah." Balas Tsuchida dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah.

Pertandingan yang berlangsung sangat memperlihatkan keinginan Seirin untuk dapat menang karena mereka berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk dapat mengalahkan Seiho.

"Jadi ini keinginan para senpai..." Kata Kagami yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan serius. Lalu wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut dan membuat Ryu ingin tahu. Ryu mencoba melihat apa yang tengah diperhatikan Kagami dan menemukan kakaknya yang tengah Kagami perhatikan.

Setelah beberapa saat, hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kagami. "Hebat..."

Riko yang mendengar perkataan Kagami menoleh padanya. "Kau baru menyadarinya? Dia selalu seperti ini."

Ryu yang juga mendengar perkataan Kagami tersenyum dan berkata. " _Onii-san_ keren, kan?"

Perkataan Ryu membuat Kagami berkata secara terbata-bata. "A-apanya? Padahal dia lemah..." mendengar perkataan dari Kagami, Ryu menoleh dengan cepat dan memandangnya dengan mata yang mengatakan 'jika kau mengatakan hal yang tak perlu lagi... kubunuh kau!' dan membuat Kagami diam seketika.

Bola yang dicetak oleh Tsuchida membalikkan keadaan Seirin dan Seiho dengan _score_ 70-69 untuk keunggulan Seirin satu poin dan dengan waktu sisa setengah menit.

"Kita tak boleh membiarkan mereka mencetak lagi!" Teriak Hyuga pada pemain Seirin.

Namun semangat Seiho masih belum luntur dengan ditandainya Iwamura yang melaju kencang dan mencetak dua poin melewati dua orang.

"Jangan meremehkan seorang raja! Kalian butuh 10 tahun lagi untuk dapat mengalahkan kami!" Teriak Iwamura.

Pertahanan Seiho makin ketat saja pada detik-detik terakhir. Mereka menggunakan formasi _all court man-to-man_. Izuki yang tengah memegang bola kesusahan untuk dapat melewati Kasuga. Dan di saat itu, Mitobe berdiri di belakang Kasuga dan melakukan _screen_ saat Izuki melewati Kasuga dan memberikan bola ke arah Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang melakukan ancang-ancang akan memberikan _pass_ pada Tsuchida di _block_ oleh Tsugawa tepat di depannya membuat semua pemain Seirin terkejut.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yang melihat Tetsuya tak bergerak selama beberapa saat berteriak dan menyadarkan Tetsuya yang ada di lapangan.

Dengan cepat Tetsuya mengerakkan tangannya melewati bola dan menggerakkan tangan yang satunya lagi setelah menemukan target _pass_ nya. Hyuga yang mendapatkan bola dari Tetsuya langsung saja memposisikan tubuhnya dan melompat melakukan _three point shoot_. Bola melambung dan masuk tepat dalam _ring_ , bersamaan dengan seusainya bola masuk, suara _buzzer_ terdengar.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, semua anggota tim basket Seirin berteriak senang atas kemenangannya dari Seiho. Ryu yang lega dengan hasil yang keluar dari kerja keras pemain Seirin, menghela nafas panjang dan merilekskan sedikit tubuhnya. Kagami dan juga Riko terlihat ingin menangis saking bahagianya.

Namun Seiho yang menerima kekalahan terlihat sangat kecewa, terlebih lagi Tsugawa yang terlihat sekali berambisi besar untuk dapat mengalahkan Seirin dengan perbedaan angka yang besar.

"Kenapa bisa? Seirin baru saja dibentuk tahun lalu! Kita latihan lebih banyak daripada mereka! Tahun lalu mereka sama sekali tak dapat menandingi kita! Dilihat dari manapun, kamilah yang lebih kuat!" Teriakkan Tsugawa yang berada dalam rasa kekecewaannya itu terdengar ke seluruh stadium.

"Cukup, Tsugawa." Iwamura meletakkan tangannya dipundak _kohai_ nya tersebut untuk menghentikan keluhannya tersebut.

"Tapi..." Tsugawa yang tercekat tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Bukan 'yang kuat yang menang'. Tapi 'yang menanglah yang kuat'. Mereka lebih kuat daripada kita. Itu saja." Iwamura yang merasa cukup mengatakan hal tersebut, menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Tsugawa yang masih terlihat merasa kecewa.

"Beritahu aku namamu!" Teriak Tsugawa pada Tetsuya yang membuat Tetsuya agak terkejut.

"Namamu!" Ulang Tsugawa untuk memperjelas keinginannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Aku tak akan melupakannya." Wajah serius Tsugawa terpapar dengan jelas.

"Terimakasih." Hanya itu yang dapat Tetsuya katakan untuk membalas perkataan dari Tsugawa.

Seperti biasa, untuk menandai berakhirnya pertandingan basket, para pemain berbaris dan saling mengucapkan rasa terimakasih mereka atas pertandingan yang baru mereka lakukan. Riko yang melihat dari pinggir lapangan terlihat sangat senang dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca pertanda bahwa dia akhirnya menangis.

"Selamat, kalian semua." Kata Riko yang membuat tangan besar mendarat ke atas kepalanya.

"Bertindaklah tegar, pelatih. Ini masih belum waktunya untuk menangis. Kau boleh senang setelah kita menang dalam pertandingan kejuaaraan selanjutnya." Kata Hyuga yang merupakan pemilik tangan tersebut.

Karena pertandingan telah usai, para pemain kembali pada _bench_ masing-masing untuk bersiap kembali pada tempat loker mereka. Ditengah persiapan mereka, terdengar suara peluit dari arah lapangan sebelah yang menandakan pertandingan yang dilakukan disana telah selesai.

"Kelihatannya mereka juga sudah selesai." Kata Kagami seraya melihat lapangan sebelah.

"Kau benar." Balas Tetsuya menanggapi perkataan Kagami.

Pertandingan yang dilaksanakan di lapangan sebelah merupakan pertandingan antara SMA Shuutoku melawan SMA Ginbo yang berakhir dengan 113-38 dengan kemenangan telak Shuutoku. Shuutoku dapat mendapatkan _score_ sebanyak itu bahkan dengan Midorima dan Takao di _bench_ menunjukkan bahwa mereka memang sekolah dengan tim basket yang kuat.

Dari pojok matanya, Ryu dapat melihat bahwa kakaknya dan Kagami tengah melihat lawan mereka selanjutnya yaitu Shuutoku. Namun Ryu tahu dengan jelas bahwa yang mereka lihat adalah Midorima yang merupakan _ace_ dari SMA Shuutoku tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, semua pemain Seirin telah siap untuk kembali ke loker mereka. Tetsuya berjalan menghampiri adiknya yang masih saja duduk di bangku pemain itu.

"Apa kau dapat berjalan?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan lembut seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ryu.

"Aku tak apa-apa!" Sifat dasar Ryu yang keras kepala itu muncul lagi di saat seperti ini. Tanpa menerima uluran tangan dari kakaknya, Ryu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dengan perlahan. "Lihat! Aku tak apa-apa 'kan!" Ryu mencoba mengerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan, namun belum sampai dua langkah tubuhnya telah oleng. Dengan sigap Tetsuya menangkap adiknya yang mungkin saja akan jatuh jika tidak segera diselamatkan.

"Haaah... kau sama sekali tak apa-apa. Kemari, aku akan membopongmu." Tetsuya mengalungkan tangan Ryu pada lehernya dan membantu adiknya itu berjalan. Wajah Ryu memerah seketika, entah itu karena dia sedang malu atau karena demamnya yang makin buruk di setiap detiknya.

Para senpai mereka yang berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan mereka sontak menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang karena Tetsuya dan Ryu lama sekali berjalannya.

"Ryu-chan kenapa?" Tanya Hyuga dengan ada nada cemas.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Ryu-chan kelihatannya terkena demam." Riko yang ada di samping Hyuga mengatakan hal tersebut dan menyadarkan beberapa orang yang juga tahu akan kondisi tubuh Ryu.

"Oi, oi. Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Izuki dengan mendekati Ryu dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Ryu. Entah karena reflex atau kesal, Ryu menepis tangan Izuki sedetik setelah tangan tersebut menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku tak apa-apa!" Kata Ryu dengan ketus seraya melangkahkan kakinya kedepan untuk berjalan dengan bantuan kakaknya. Namun belum sampai 10 langkah mereka berdua oleng seperti akan jatuh. Beruntung sekali karena reflex Kagami yang cepat mereka berdua tidak jadi terjatuh.

"Kau sama sekali tak apa-apa!" Teriak Kagami pada Ryu yang dia pegang kerah baju belakangnya. Ryu yang mendengar teriakkan Kagami mencoba tak menggubrisnya dan berjalan ke depan.

"Ck, tak ada pilihan lain!" Kagami yang sudah tak mau tahu akan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Ryu mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan menggendongnya selayaknya karung beras.

" _Cho_ -, apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Ryu yang tak terima akan perlakuan kasar Kagami segera memberontak dalam gendongan(?) Kagami.

"Oi, diamlah sedikit! Jika kau tak bisa diam, nanti kau malah akan kujatuhkan!" Kagami berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga Ryu agar tetap ditempatnya.

"Biarkan saja! Perempuan mana yang mau digendong seperti karung beras begini!" Teriak Ryu yang langsung saja disesalinya karena kepalanya tambah sakit setelahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" Dengan sigap, Kagami merubah posisi Ryu sehingga sekarang dia digendong _bridal-style_ oleh Kagami. Beberapa saat Ryu terdiam dalam posisi itu. Namun dalam seketika wajah Ryu bertambah merah karena malu.

"Senpai, kau menyentuh apa?! Aku tak mau kau gendong seperti ini! Lagipula, aku sedang memakai rok, bagaimana kalau celana dalamku sampai kelihatan!?" Perkataan Ryu sontak membuat wajah Kagami memerah dan seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin minus Tetsuya menahan tawa mereka.

"A-aku tak menyentuh apapun!" Dengan muka yang makin merah tiap detiknya, Kagami berteriak untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Lalu setelah mempertimbangkan matang-matang, Kagami menurunkan Ryu dan berjongkok di depannya. Ryu yang tak dapat menangkap maksud dari gerak Kagami hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat naik!" Kagami yang tidak sabar dengan otak lelet Ryu berkata demikian. Ryu yang akhirnya mengerti naik ke punggung Kagami dengan perlahan. Setelah dikiranya pas, Kagami menaikkan tubuhnya.

"Senpai, jangan sentuh hal yang tak perlu ya..." Lirih Ryu yang membuat wajah Kagami yang tadinya telah normal berubah merah kembali.

"Tak akan! Kau diam saja dan jangan banyak bergerak sampai kita di unit kesehatan!" Kata Kagami tegas seraya berjalan maju.

"Senpai, kau tahu arah menuju unit kesehatan?" Perkataan Ryu membuat Kagami berhenti ditempatnya.

"Dimana?" Pertanyaan polos (read:bodoh) Kagami membuat semua anggota Seirin _sweatdrop_.

"Ayo, aku antar." Kata Tetsuya seraya berjalan mendahului Kagami untuk menunjukkan jalan menuju unit kesehatan.

Di Unit Kesehatan, Kagami menurunkan Ryu ke atas ranjang secara perlahan lalu menyibukkan dirinya mencari barang-barang yang kiranya dapat membantu menurunkan demam Ryu. Ryu yang melihat tingkah Kagami itu melihatnya dengan heran. Memang dokter sedang tidak ada namun Kagami tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi dirinya bukan? Lagipula bukankah Kagami itu tidak menyukai keberadaan Ryu di Seirin?

Karena terlalu asik berpikir, Ryu tidak sadar akan posisinya yang kini berbaring dan juga kompres yang ada di atas kepalanya. Dari posisinya itu, Ryu dapat melihat dengan jelas raut muka Kagami yang dengan sigap merawatnya.

"Ada apa?" Kagami mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama Ryu memandangi dirinya tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

" _E-eto_... aku ingin jus." Kata Ryu reflex setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jus apa?" Tanya Kagami.

"O-orang sedang demam tentu saja harus minum jus jeruk bukan?" Tanya balik Ryu.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini dan jangan banyak bergerak." Perintah Kagami seraya keluar dari ruangan itu untuk membeli jus.

Dalam ruangan tersebut hanya tersisa Kuroko bersaudara setelah Kagami keluar.

"Kagami-senpai kenapa?" Pertanyaan yang telah lama ada di otak Ryu akhirnya keluar juga dan memecahkan suasana hening diantara mereka.

"Bukankah dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu?" Tanya Tetsuya balik.

"Kagami-senpai? Bukankah dia membenciku?" Pertanyaan halus Ryu yang ia utarakan hanya mendapat balasan senyuman kecil dari kakaknya.

Dalam waktu itu, Kagami kembali dengan membawa jus untuk Ryu.

"Nih!" Kata Kagami sambil menyodorkan kotak jus jeruk itu pada Ryu.

"Cepatlah kembali ke ruang loker dan beristirahatlah untuk memulihkan tenaga sebelum pertandingan kalian melawan Shuutoku!" Kata Ryu setelah menerima jus jeruk dari Kagami. Dia merasa tidak enak sendiri pada dua orang yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kau ini! Aku sudah susah-susah merawatmu, kau malah mengusirku!" Kagami yang tak dapat menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari Ryu membentaknya.

"Shh.. diamlah! Ini ruang kesehatan! Dan juga..." Ryu tak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kagami yang masih saja agak kesal.

" _A-arigatou_ , senpai." Lirih Ryu yang membuat Kagami mematung seketika di tempatnya.

"Huh? A- iya. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Kagami seraya pergi dari tempat tersebut dan disusul Tetsuya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Ryu yang ditinggal sendirian hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah aneh _senpai_ nya itu. Walaupun begitu, sikap kaget Ryu akan perubahan Kagami dapat dimengerti karena dalam waktu kurang lebih satu bulan sejak Ryu ada di Seirin, sifat Kagami benar-benar mencerminkan kalau dia membenci Ryu.

 _Flashback_

 _Hari pertama._

 _Setelah pertemuan yang membicarakan lawan mereka yaitu Papa Mbaye Shiki dari Senegal, latihan kembali dimulai dengan Ryu dan Riko yang melihat perkembangan mereka._

 _Selama latihan, Ryu dapat merasakan pandangan tajam seseorang yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Awalnya dia tak menghiraukannya, namun setelah sekian lama Ryu tak tahan juga. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari papan tulisan yang dia pegang dan menatap langsung orang yang sejak tadi memandangnya._

" _Apa senpai ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Ryu dengan nada bosan._

" _Tidak, tidak ada." Kata orang tersebut dengan tetap menatap Ryu._

" _Jika senpai tak perlu apa-apa kenapa senpai memandangiku sejak tadi?" Tanya Ryu lagi._

" _Tidak. Itu.. kau..." Orang tersebut bicara dengan terpotong-potong._

" _Kenapa? Bicaralah yang jelas, Kagami-senpai." Ryu yang telah habis kesabarannya mengatakan hal tersebut._

" _Kau kan ada di SMP yang sama dengan Kiseki no Sedai, mereka orang seperti apa?" Akhirnya pertanyaan Kagami muncul juga._

" _Kisedai? Mereka sekumpulan orang aneh." Jawaban singkat Ryu tentu saja tak dapat membuat Kagami puas._

" _Maksudku kau kan sering mengumpulkan data, kau punya data mereka kan?" Tanya Kagami._

" _Walaupun aku punya data mereka aku tak akan memberitahukannya padamu." Jawaban Ryu ini sontak membuat Kagami marah padanya._

" _Hah? Apa maksudmu tak dapat memberitahukannya padaku?! Apa kau memang hanya spy yang mengambil data kami dan menyerahkannya pada lawan kami?! Pada Kiseki no Sedai." Teriakan Kagami sontak membuat para anggota Seirin menolehkan kepalanya pada mereka berdua._

" _Bukankah kubilang aku itu bukan spy. Lagipula informasi tentang Kagami-senpai itu tak ada harganya untuk para Kisedai." Perkataan Ryu malah menambahkan api kemarahan dari Kagami._

" _Teme... Apa maksudmu?!" Teriak Kagami sembari menarik kerah baju seragam yang Ryu kenakan._

" _Maksudku menggunakan data terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mau menghadapi mereka sama saja dengan kau mencari jalan pintas tanpa mau berusaha dengan latihan keras. Jika kau sudah mengetahui data mereka, maka kau akan malas latihan dan hanya akan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengalahkan mereka." Kata Ryu panjang lebar._

 _Kagami yang mendengarkan penjelasan Ryu itu termenung ditempatnya, begitu juga para anggota tim basket Seirin lainnya._

" _Kau..." Kagami yang sekian lama terdiam tak dapat mengutarakan apapun._

" _Ah! Air minumnya sudah habis, aku harus mengambilnya lagi. Nih, handuk! Lap keringatmu dengan benar!" Kata Ryu yang menyerahkan handuk ke Kagami dan segera berlari keluar dari gym. Kagami yang ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya dapat mematung ditempatnya._

* * *

 _Hari ketujuh_

 _Latihan di Seirin berlangsung seperti biasanya, yaitu dengan latihan fisik yang keras dan juga latihan individu Tetsuya dan Kagami._

 _Saat latihan tanding antara kelas satu dan dua, Kagami terus saja memberikan death glare ke arah Ryu yang tengah duduk di bench pemain. Setelah sekian lama, Kagami yang sedang membawa bola saat itu melemparkannya ke arah Ryu dengan sangat keras. Ryu yang dapat melihat bola datang dari sudut matanya dengan santainya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tangan yang dia angkat dapat dengan mudahnya menangkap bola keras dari Kagami dan membuat semua pemain terkaget-kaget._

" _Kagami-senpai, yang benar kalau mengoper. Kau tidak punya mata? Bolamu keluar tau. Nih!" Ryu melemparkan bola yang ada ditangannya ke arah Kagami dengan keras, sangat keras untuk ukuran anak bertubuh kecil seperti Ryu. Kagami yang tidak siap menangkapnya harus menahan derita tatkala bola yang dilempar Ryu menghantam perutnya dengan keras sehingga membuatnya terjatuh kesakitan._

" _Senpai, reflexmu kurang bagus. Sebaiknya kau perbaiki itu." Seakan tak memperhatikan Kagami yang kesakitan Ryu mengucapkan hal itu dan pergi begitu saja membuat Kagami mengumpat padanya._

 _Saat latihan selesai, Kagami yang masih saja kesakitan tinggal di ruang klub untuk istirahat sebentar._

" _Dasar sial! Sakit sekali perutku. Awas saja nanti, akan kubalas dia." Gumam Kagami._

 _Pada saat itu, pintu ruang klub terbuka dan masuklah orang yang baru saja Kagami bicarakan._

" _Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kagami dengan kesal._

" _Ini." Kata Ryu seraya menyerahkan baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil._

" _Untuk apa?" Balas Kagami._

" _Untuk mengompres perutmu. Jika tidak segera di kompres, mungkin saja akan lebam."_

" _Ha? Aku tak butuh itu, cepat pulang sana!" Balas Kagami ketus._

 _Ryu yang tidak sabar berjalan mendekat ke arah Kagami yang tengah duduk di bangku dan berjongkok seraya mengangkat kaos yang dikenakan oleh Kagami. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Kagami kaget dan memerah mukanya._

" _A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jerit Kagami._

" _Mengompres perutmu, memangnya apa lagi? Sigh, kulitnya sudah mulai membiru sebaiknya cepat-cepat kita kompres." Ryu yang berkonsentrasi mengompres perut Kagami tidak tahu menahu dengan keadaan Kagami saat ini._

" _Jangan banyak bergerak, kalau bisa sebaiknya kau tiduran saja." Kata Ryu dengan lembut dan dituruti saja oleh Kagami. Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri, Kagami memecah keheningan tersebut._

" _Kenapa kau merawatku? Bukankah kau membenciku?" Tanya Kagami._

" _Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ini juga salahku. Lagipula jika kau sakit saat pertandingan, Seirin akan kehilangan salah satu pemain terbaik mereka. Dan juga aku tak pernah membencimu senpai, apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?" Kata Ryu dengan tetap mengompres perut Kagami dengan telaten._

 _Kagami terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar perkataan Ryu._

" _Baik, kurasa sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa." Ryu berkata cepat dan meninggalkan ruangan klub dengan terburu-buru, berhubung waktu yang sudah tergolong malam._

* * *

 _Hari keempat belas_

 _Seusai latihan pada hari itu, Ryu tinggal di ruang klub untuk mengatur menu latihan para pemain Seirin. Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kertas-kertasnya, Ryu kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipnya._

" _Akh, dingin!" Pekik Ryu seraya melihat benda apa yang telah tertempel pada pipinya. Ternyata benda dingin tersebut merupakan sports drink dan orang yang menempelkannya pada pipinya adalah..._

" _Kenapa kau ada di sini sampai selarut ini?" Tanya suara orang tersebut, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pelatih tim basket Seirin._

" _Ah terimakasih, Riko-senpai. Aku sedang menyusun menu latihan yang cocok untuk para senpai." Jawab Ryu. Mendengar jawaban Ryu, Riko terdiam beberapa saat._

" _Senpai, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ryu yang merasa kalau senpainya itu sedang aneh._

" _Eh? Ah, tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat suka melakukan tugasmu ini. Padahal pertama kali aku melihatmu mengatakan kalau kau merupakan asisten pelatih kami, kau terlihat tidak tertarik. Apa alasanmu?" Tanya Riko yang membuat mata Ryu membelalak sedikit. Ryu menghela nafas sebelum dia menjawab Riko._

" _Senpai tahu kalau alasan aku menjadi asisten pelatih itu karena aku kalah taruhan dengan Kiyoshi-senpai?" Tanya Ryu._

" _E-EEEEEEH?!" Kata Riko yang kaget._

" _Sebenarnya saat itu aku sedang tidak ingin berhubungan dengan hal yang berbau basket lagi. Senpai sudah pernah lihat stat-ku kan? Kakiku cedera dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan juga kecelakaan itu melibatkan seseorang. Orang tersebut mengalami cedera berat sehingga dia harus operasi dan rehabilitasi, sehingga membuatnya tak dapat bermain basket lagi." Riko mendengarkan penjelasan Ryu dengan sangat seksama._

" _Lalu?" Tanya Riko meminta Ryu untuk meneruskan ceritanya._

" _Orang disekitarku mulai menyalahkanku atas kejadian itu. Teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah salahku dan aku mempercayai mereka, pada awalnya." Ryu bercerita dengan menundukkan wajahnya._

" _Apa maksudmu 'pada awalnya'?" Tanya Riko membuat Ryu tersenyum miris._

" _Itu karena semakin lama aku mendengar mereka mengatakannya, semakin aku mempercayai perkataan mereka. Hal tersebut membuat aku benar-benar takut dan menganggap rendah diriku, aku merasa jika aku tak pantas untuk bahagia lagi. Aku tak pantas untuk bermain basket lagi. Aku tak pantas untuk sembuh. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan operasi pada kakiku dan membiarkannya sembuh dengan sendirinya atau bisa juga kakiku membusuk dan harus diamputasi." Riko terkejut mendengarkan hal yang dikatakan Ryu, namun dia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Namun pada saat aku masuk SMP, orang itu terus mengusikku untuk masuk ke klub basket. 'Kau tidak perlu bermain, kau hanya perlu membantu mereka untuk berkembang. Saat ini Teiko membutuhkanmu.' Katanya. Maka dari itu, aku masuk ke klub basket lagi." Mata Ryu mulai berkaca-kaca._

" _Selama aku ada di klub basket, aku merasa bahagia. Aku dapat melihat perkembangan teman-temanku sejak kecil karena mereka juga ada di klub basket. Menyenangkan sekali... namun beberapa waktu yang lalu, salah satu temanku yang telah menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket Teiko mengeluarkanku dari klub basket." Ryu berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafasnya._

" _Maka dari itu, aku saat itu tak ingin berhubungan dengan basket. Tapi dia tetap saja memaksaku. Jadi apa boleh buat, aku lakukan saja dulu. Ternyata malah melihat perkembangan tim basket Seirin membuatku menjadi lebih ceria lagi. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padanya." Ryu mengangkat wajahnya yang tersenyum membuat Riko tertegun._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Orang tersebut kembali ke ruang klub untuk mengambil benda yang dilupakannya namun dia mendengar percakapan mereka dan menghentikan niatnya. Setelah mendengarnya hingga akhir, dia melangkahkan kakinya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya pada belakang kepala merahnya._

* * *

Yah, akhirnya selesai nih ch 10. untungnya lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Untuk Hanariko Catarina-san : Hontou ni gomenasai, _:(´□`」 ∠):_. Saya lama banget updatenya, dan akhirnya baru sekarang selesainya.

Untuk Kishiro Haisane-san : Hontou ni gomenasai, _:(´□`」 ∠):_. Maaf, saya tidak dapat update cepat. namun dalam update kali ini, saya memusatkan perhatian pada Ryu-chan untuk menebus dosa saya.

 _Jya, mata ne~_

 _R &R please._


End file.
